high school dxd dyrl: do you remember love
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: despues de cuatro años desde la derrota del la brigada del khaos, issei lleva una vida normal como oficial de policia en raccon city, alejada de las chicas gremory, el haber sido abandonado por las personas que creyo que lo amaban fue un duro golpe, pero ahora debera imponerse a una nueva amenaza (dxd/residen evil/macross dyrl/gundam w) {isseixharem} lemon (cap 13 update chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí con el siguiente fic que se me ha ocurrido espero que les guste

Capitulo 1: vida nueva y problemas

Oir:DYRL - MACROSS - Silent

Mi nombre es hyoudo issei, en algún momento hace tres años fui reencarnado en demonio y servi como peon de la señorita rias gremory, lo que crei que seria mi nueva y mejor etapa de mi vida termino siendo tal vez la peor, yo y mis compañeros demonios y amigos kiba, gasper, asia, xenovia, koneko, ravel, rossweiser, irina, akeno y la mujer que amaba la misma rias gremory, todos nosotros luchamos juntos contra la brigada del khaos pero ahora que esta brigada fue derrotada no tenia nada mas.

Rias y las demás chicas de mi casa tuvieron sentimientos hacia mi en el lapso de los dos años que estuve en la academia kuoh pero, cuando rias se graduo y derrotamos ala brigada del khaos comenzó a cambiar radicalmente mi vida, las chicas de mi grupo comenzaron a distanciarse de mi al grado de ser olvidado, casi es nostálgico el recordar aquellos días en los que fuimos llamados el grupo mas fuerte del inframundo y ellas en ese entonces mostraban grandes señales de afecto hacia mi pero ya no mas, ahora ellas han rehecho sus vidas, todas y cada una de ellas comenzaron a salir con nuevos chicos durante el tercer grado de preparatoria.

cuando me gradue de la academia kuoh definitivamente ya no tenia lugar en sus vidas, apenas parecía que mi casa fuera mia o que yo siquiera existiera en esa casa y al no tener lugar ahí decidi irme y rehacer mi vida, al principio no lo tenia claro pero creo que fue lo mejor, discuti del tema con sizchers y en me ayudo mucho, durante la guerra contra los terroristas me gane muchos créditos asi que fui asendido a demonio de clase suprema, por lo que permanecer con rias ya no era una obligación y también se me asignaron un juego de evil pieces.

Después de eso parti lejos de japon y kuoh, aunque sinceramente aun extraño ese lugar no es para tanto, decidi que iria a estados unidos ya que es el sueño de todo joven ir ala tierra prometida y dehecho fue mejor de los que espere, ya una vez en estados unidos busque un lugar tranquilo y nada urbanizado, fue para mi una bendición el encontrar un poblado en medio de la nada que me despejaría del mundo sobrenatural, este poblado se llamaba raccon city.

La gente del lugar era amable y muy tranquila a mi parecer, aunque habia un problema de entre tantas opciones de trabajo no hubo ninguna que llamara mi atención asi que opte por ingresar ala academia de policías de la ciudad, supongo que era lógico pase dos años intentando atrapar terrorista en el mundo sobrenatural asi que ahora atraparía delincuentes, ironico.

Ha sido un año de constantes entrenamientos en la academia de policías ahí mejore varias de mis habilidades de demonio asi que aunque ya no tengo necesidad de mejorarlas es mejor prevenir que lamentar, draig últimamente duerme ya que no hay enemigos fuertes en los cuales deba incrementar mi poder asi que solo con mis habilidades de demonio es suficiente de momento, de vali y su equipo según tengo entendido volvieron con odin ya que vali es literalmente el hijo adoptivo de odin asi que creo que le va bien con tantas diosas y valkirias, encuanto a los demás miembros de la dxd pues continuaron con sus vidas originales antes de la formación del equipo, asi que no me preocupo por ellos.

Después de graduarme se me asigno aun grupo es especial por mis habilidades y calificaciones en la academia, este grupo seria similar ala swat estadounidences o alas jsdf de japon, el equipo recibía el nombre de S.T.A.R.S que era básicamente el escuadrón especial de tácticas y rescate, de raccon city.

Pero es momento de dar vuelta de pagina, mi nombre es hyodou issei y soy un demonio policía.

Actualmente estoy recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en mi patrulla un lamborgini gallardo modificado, aunque dije que la ciudad era tranquila no implicaba que no estuviésemos equipados para cualquier situación que requiriera nuestra presencia en otro lugar, escucho por la radio música de los 80

´s no es que no me guste la música moderna solamente que no hay muchas estaciones de musica en raccon city.

Mi actual destino la jefatura de policía, por asi decirlo mi hogar ya que era el único lugar que podía llamar asi ya que ahí se encontraban mis amigos y compañeros alos que consideraba mi famila, aunque claro mi verdadera famila se encuentra en quien sabe que parte del mundo disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones cortecia de sizchers.

El viaje era tranquilo hasta que el sonido de otra radio llamo mi atención:

-*a todas la unidades se ha declarado un código 11, en proceso en el banco federal de la ciudad, unidades disponibles acudan al lugar de inmediato*-

Oir: S.W.A.T Music Video

-he..un código once es enserio yo quería ir a tomar mi descanso pero que mas da, vamos¡-fue lo que dije a encender la sirena de mi patrulla y acelerar mientras esquivaba autos y camiones para acudir al lugar indicado.

Mi patrulla pasaba como un rayo entre las calles del lugar, al momento de llegar vi como varios oficiales se encontraban acordonando la zona, cuando me detuve hable con el encargado del lugar, el oficial jay sannon.

-que ocurre?-pregunte mientras veía como jay daba instrucciones desde el radio de su patrulla

-lo mismo de siempre, un grupo de ladrones tomo de rehenes a los encargados del lugar y al menos 5 civiles todos atados en sus lugares de trabajo-dijo mientras me mostraba un mapa del lugar y la localización de los mismos

-sus peticiones?-pregunte

-un helicóptero en un intervalo de 30 minutos-

-es enserio no pueden pedir algo mejor o por lo menos originales-dije ya que siempre pedían lo mismo

-que hacemos issei?-me pregunto

-lo de costumbre, espera aquí y que un francotirador se posicione alla ariba-dije señalando una tienda que daba a una ventana del lugar

-estabien solo trata de que no te maten, entendiste issei-me dijo mientras se retiraba, este hombre me recordaba mucho a azazel ya que igual al caido era demasiado despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo con cosas de su vida y trabajo pero jamas permitiría que algguno de sus hombres bajo su cargo muriera.

Dicho eso me dirigi a un edificio que estaba alado del banco, subiendo al techo por el cual consegui brincar de un techo al otro, hubiera sido mejor el haber usado mis alas de demonio o dragon pero todos descubrirían la verdad sobre mi.

-bien aquí vamos hagamos un espectáculo-fue lo que dije abriendo la puerta del techo con una patada mientras bajaba por las escaleras con una samurái edge, una versión modificada de la beretta 92fs.

Me detuve antes de estar a la vista de los asaltantes eran un total de 8 hombres armados con ametralladoras, viendo la situación hice un análisis rápido viendo las posibilidades de actuar de ellos.

Habiendo analizado la situación espere a que el asaltante mas cercano estuviera distraído, cuando dio la vuelta aun lado que no era en mi dirección me acerque tan rápido como pude, cuando regreso su mirada asi mi posición me vio acercarme rapidamente

-quien diablos eres tu-dijo mientras intentaba apuntar su arma hacia mi pero fui mas rápido y conseguí golpearlo rapido en el rostro tumbándolo, para después reincorporarse y intentar golpearme aunque era mas rápido y mas fuerte que el asi que bloque su ataque y le di un golpe en el estomago, otro en el rostro y finalmente en la garganta, mientras estaba aturdido le aplique una llave al mas estilo swat inmovilisandolo y dejándolo inconciente , al momento dos individuos cercanos se notaron de mi presencia y me dispararon.

Los disparos a mi vista pasaban en cámara lenta mientras corria esquivando las balas usando los muebles mientras me deslisaba por detrás de ellos, cuando sus armas se quedaron vacias comensaron a cambiar sus cargadores pero con mi arma desenfundada apunte auno que tenia su rostro cubierto.

le dispare en la rodilla haciendo que callera, mientras apuntaba hacia otro y disparaba en su brazo donde tenia su arma haciendo que la soltara y callera de dolor.

-whaaaa..maldito hijo de puta fue lo que me dijeron ambos mientras se retorcian de dolor mientras sacaban dos pistolas y me disparaban yo me cubri en un mástil y para cuando se acabaron sus municiones corri y los golpe en el rostro fuertemente

\- que ha sucedido-dijo un hombre calvo que llego al escuchar los disparos pero al momento de verme me apunto y me disparo con un ak-47, no tenia otro lugar hacia el cual correr asi que opte por mi única opción y talvez la mas estúpida para un humano pero soy un demonio asi que no me importo mucho.

Saliendo de mi escondite corri hacia el calvo quien me disparaba como desquiciado, yo por otra parte esquivaba sus balas las cuales perecían ser no muy veloces a comparación de la espada de kiba o los ataques de vali.

Cuando quede a unos pasos las balas de este se terminaron, mientras me veía a mi sorprendido

-que mierdas eres tu?-dijo con cara de no creerlo

-soy un oficial de policía idiota-dije mientras le asentaba un oper cut en su mentón dejándolo fuera de combate, pero cuatro enmascarados se acercaron viendo sorprendidos como había derribado a cuatro de los suyos fácilmente asi que me apuntaron los cuatro con sus armas que eran ak-47, pero después vi como una ventana se rompia mientras dos balas golpeaban a los asaltantes en sus hombros haciendo que cayeran mientras disparaban al aire hiriendo a sus dos compañeros que no habían recibido algún disparo o golpe hasta ahora.

Cuando los cuatro asaltantes terminaron en el suelo multiples oficiales de policía ingresaron al recinto al ver alos criminales los esposaron con las manos hacia atrás, en eso jay se me acerco

-vaya si que fue un trabajo difícil-dijo mientras secaba sudor de su frente

-pero si yo fui quien entro – dije mientras el solo sonríe

-bueno, bueno pero será mejor que te apures a ir ala comisionaría ya que alla te esperan-dijo indicándome que me fuera

-bueno nos venos luego-dije mientras salía del lugar rumbo a mi patrulla, al ingresar al auto conduce hacia la comisionaría sin ningún problema.

La comisionaría era un edificio antiguo pero de gran tamaño casi como una escuela de cinco pisos y dos sótanos con varias habitaciones y oficinas.

Al ingresar vi como todos estaban todos en sus labores diarias, asi que me dirigí ami oficina, la división de stars tenia un piso solo para ellos, era el tercer piso, que contaba con las oficinas de los miembros de la división, una sala de armas de tamaño mediana, unas duchas individuales o grupales, una sala de control, unas habitaciones con camas grupales, un cuarto de cambiado con cacilleros y una sala de juntas.

Asi al llegar ala primera que vi fue a tiamar una chica de unos 20 años de pelo negro corto hasta los hombros suelto, ojos violeta de piel blanca que usaba una falda entallada una camisa azul claro con su nombre, el logo de la rpd y la división stars con unos papeles en mano.

-hola issei-dijo mientras pasaba por el mismo pasillo que yo rumbo ala sala de control

-hola tiamar, oye no sabes donde esta chris?- pregunte mientras ella seguía su camino

-fue a patrullar junto a valentine-dijo mientras ingresaba ala sala de control

despues de eso continue mi camino, aunque no se porque el nombre de ella me resultaba familiar aunque no se de donde, siempre que le preguntaba a draig el me contestaba que no sabia nada siempre nervioso.

Asi me dirigi directamente a mi escritorio en las oficinas de stars y me puse a redactar un informe de lo sucedido pero después centre mi vista en una fotografía de mis antiguos camaradas y amigos del el club del oculismo, en ese momento la pregunta de que hacían en estos momentos me rondo por la cabeza.

Ciudad de kuoh- ex residencia hyoudou

Había pasado ya un año y cuatro meses desde que issei se había ido de su casa en ese tiempo el grupo gremory había olvidado al castaño kiba comenzó a salir con una chica de su misma edad por lo que muy pocas veces hablaba con alguien del ex club del oculismo, gasper había comenzado una relación con valery asi que regreso a su hogar donde fue resivido con los brazos abiertos, en cuanto alas chicas gremory como había dicho anterior mente tenían novios pero sus relaciones no pasaron mas de esos tres años, ahora ellas siguen viviendo en la casa del castaño la cual creen que es suya.

En la sala de la casa todas se encontraban hablando de sus anteriores noviazgos y de cosas de chicas como vestidos, tendencias musicales, etc.

-asi es akeno, pronto será el concierto de shery nome y ranka lee no puedo esperar a ir- dijo una peliroja completamente filiz mientras veía una revista

-realmente me alegro aunque prefiero el grupo de basara negi-dijo mientras leia otra revista

-bueno el también es lindo debo admitirlo-dijo sonrojándose

Mientras ellas habalban de música el trio de la iglesia hablaba sobre planes de una visita a un museo religioso

-asi es asia parece que habra una exposición sobre la bibli en el centro-dijo la angel autoproclamada

-que emoción espero que no vaya a ver mucha gente-decia un poco entusiasmaada y nerviosa

-no te preocupes además es posible que encuentres el amor ahí-dijo xenovia con una lijera sonrisa

-es verdad aunque me decepcione mucho con aquel idiota-dijo asia mientras cerraba los ojos

En otro lado el koneko y ravel se encontraban comiendo frituras y dulces habito que ravel tomo de koneko

Regresando a raccon city..

oir:macross"do you remember love" soundtrack: wavering heart

El castaño se encontraba terminando su informe mientras se estiraba en su asiento pero después sintió como alguien permanecia atrás de el, al voltear vio a una chica de tes blanca, pelo castaño hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes veía al castaño muy interesada

-lisa? Sucede algo?-pregunto viendo ala chica con una sonrisa

-nada solo venia a invitarte a tomar algo-dijo mientras ponia sus manos atrás de ella

-claro, por que no?-dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir ala chica por atrás hasta una maquina expendedora que se encontraba en el quinto piso el cual tenia una terraza con vista ala ciudad.

Los dos procedieron a salir al balcón del lugar mientras tomaban sus bebidas pero después la chica comenzó a hablar

-issei recuerdas como no conocimos- dijo la chica mientras volteava aver al castaño

-claro, fue durante la academia-dijo mientras ella solo veía su bebida fijamente

-si durante ese tiempo me parecias un pervertido por tu actitud hacia las chicas aunque jamas vi que te asercaras directamente a alguna, siempre parecias solitario-dijo mientras alzaba la vista-en aquel entonces no te tomaba en serio pero depues demostrarte ser todo lo contrario, te preocupabas mucho por tus amigos y compañeros, siempre dabas lo máximo de ti y te arriesgabas incontables veces-dijo mientras un flashback ocurria

Flashback

Academia de policía de raccon city hace medio año…..

La academia se incendiaba, debido aun accidente en la cocina las habitaciones de los alumnos se encontraban en llamas y humo.

En cierto lugar una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se encontraba atrapada en su habitación mientras pedia ayuda golpeando la puerta

-ayuda,ayuda hay alguien ahí..cof..cof-gritaba la chica la cual tocia por el humo

Afuera un chico de pelo castaño escuchaba asu compañera gritar

-hola te encuentras bien -dijo el castaño mientras intentaba escuchar ala chica

-cof..la puerta se atoro y no puedo salir- decía apoyada en la puerta

-espera la abro en un momento-dijo mientras en su brazo un aparecia un guantelete rojo

-[boost][boost][boost]-decia el guantelete

-bien con eso debe de ser suficiente..haste aun la lado-dijo mientras se disponia a golpear la puerta

-bien..-dijo la chica haciéndose hacia un lado, mientras veía como las dos puertas salían disparadas por un golpe

El castaño hacia desaparecer su guantelete antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo vio ala chica

-vamos este lugar no aguantara-dijo mientras extendia su mano ala chica

Ella por otro lado veía sonrojada al chico que le extendia la mano con una sonrisa

-claro-dijo feliz y entre lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

Asi los dos chicos corrian por el edificio en llamas y salían antes de que la entrada fuera cerrada

Fin del flashback

-desde ese dia no he podido dejar de verte, siempre que te veo mi corazón se acelera pero cuando siempre que te veo con tiamar veo que sonries y nunca los he visto pelear supongo que son celos ya que durante estos meses no sabia porque eras muy reservado en cuanto a tus sentimientos pero hoy he entendido…que estoy enamorada de ti issei-dijo dejando al castaño sorprendido

\- sabes en el pasado fui herido por una chica y crei que después de ese dia no volveria a amar, con tiamar solo tengo una amistad pero solo eso, desde que ingrese ala academia yo veía alas chicas pero ninguna me llamaba la atención, hasta que cierto dia conocía auna chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que cautivo mi corazón, pero siempre parecía tan recta y seria que creía que jamas estaría ami alcance, hasta ahora….-dijo mientras la chica oia al castaño sorprendida por sus palabras-…pero sabes, ahora se que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, porque….yo también te amo lisa-dijo el castaño viendo ala chica la cual no le dirigía la mirada

-hablas en serio-dijo aun sin ver al castaño

-podra morir cualquier dia, pero lo aria gustoso por ti lisa-dijo el castaño mientras ella solo derramaba lagrimas viendo al castaño feliz

El castaño se acerco al chica mientras la veía directamente alos ojos y le proporcionava un calido beso ala chica lo cual la dejo sorprendida, mientras ella también correspondia al beso

En ese momento cierta peliroja sentía como si algo preciado pero importante para ella le hubiese sido arrebatado, aunque no sabia que era asi que inexplicablemente comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-rias te sientes bien?-pregunto una oji violeta

-no se porque pero…me duele…me duele el corazón-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho

En eso un holograma apareció era el maoh del inframundo quien hablo con su hermana

-*rias, ha ocurrido algo kuba yuuto y gasper vladi van encaminno atu casa*-dijo mientras veía como su hermana lloraba-rias sucede algo?-pregunto

-onni sama…me duele..me duele mi corazón-dijo entre lagrimas

-*ya veo dime rias en algún momento has hablado con issei kun?*-pregunto mientras las chicas presentes se miraaban completamente extrañadas por el nombre que menciono sizches

Pero después de un rato se habían dado cuenta que no lo habían visto hace mucho, el maoh al ver la reacion de ellas solo suspiro

-*bueno creo que he hablado de mas, adiós rias hablare después*-dijo el maoh mientras finalizaba la comunicación

Después de eso rias corrió ala habitación del castaño pero al entrar se sorprendio por lo que vio no había rastros de el, sus cosas, su ropa no había nada solo una habitacion abandonada con rastros de no haber sido usada en años

-..no puede ser-dijo sorprendida mientras las demás inquilinas se aproximaban sorprendidas por este hecho

Que sucederá ahora no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Bien espero que les haya gustado si es asi dejarlo en los reviews, hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo y bueno aqui conteste una pregunta que me hicieron

 **joseba: deves de tener en cuenta que acomparacion de los que trabajan en la rpd la mayoria son humanos, issei por otro lado es un demonio, un dragon y el seryutei, ademas de ser un demonio de clase suprema y los delincuentes solo tipos armados sin expreiencia o entrenamientos para eliminar demonios asi que detodos modos si solo fuera uno de las anteriores menciones los delincuentes no ubieran tenido oportunidad**

bien espero que esto haya aclarado la duda y buenaespero que les guste el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 2:presentimientos

hyoudou issei se encontraba en el quinto piso de la rpd con lisa la que ahora seria su novia viendo el atardecer del dia, una vista simplemente hermosa para ambos, pero una silueta se acerca a esta pareja

-tu eres hyoudou issei?-pregunto una voz femenina

la pareja volteo a ver quien se encontraba atras de ellos, al voltear vieron auna chica de pelo labanda y ojos violeta de tez blanca que vestia unas botas altas falda cotar negra y una chamarra de morado oscuro y guantes negros con diamantes incrustados

-quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño

-mi nombre es kirigiri kyouko detective de japon y he venido por ti-dijo la chica muy seriamente

-japon?-dijo mientras veia ala chica

-si ha ocurrido un problema aya y me dijero el presidente de los estados unidos que nos brindarian a sus mejores elementos en una mision especial

-una mision especial?-pregunto mientras se hacia una idea de lo que diria la chica

-si multiples desapariciones y mutilaciones han ocurrido en kuoh-dijo mientras el castaño solo habria los ojos y despues estos eran cubiertos por su cabellera

-por que tengo que ir creo que ese lugar es demaciado tranquilo y ademas la policia local se puede encargar de eso-dijo sin ver mucho ala chica

-se que eres de kuoh y por eso pido tu ayuda-dijo mientras ella hacia una reverencia

el lugar habia quedado en silencio por unos momentos

-estabien, ire de paso queda mi antigua casa-dijo mientras la chica se levantaba y sentia un ligero sonrojo con el al verlo alos directamente mientras el veia por la ventana.

-muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos en cinco dias en el aeropuerto, si me disculpan-dijo mientras se retiraba feliz

despues de que ella saliera el castaño comenzo a ver el lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol, mientras al oji verde veia al chico preocupada, la ultima vez que lo vio asi fue durante su estancia en la academia.

-issei-susurro mientras veia al chico

* * *

~pensamientos, pov issei:~

han pasado ya cinco dias desde la visita de esa chica se que este no sera un caso normal, claro como diablos puede serlo si es a kuoh donde vamos, es una ciudad bajo el control de demonios y no cualquiera sino de aquellos que te traicionan engañandote con falcedades de amor.

hemos llegado a japon despues de 7 horas de viaje en avion donde mis gluteos fueron casi triturados, actualmente vamos en un tren bala hacia kuoh es ironico que despues de tanto tiempo lejos de casa regrese por asuntos de trabajo, en cuanto a lisa ella se quedo en estados unidos, si lo que creo es verdad podria relacionarse este caso con demonios o angeles caidos y quiero evitar que ella se vea involucrada en este mundo en caso de que eso suceda solo me queda volver a empezar de nuevo pero ahora solo me concentrare en seguir actuando como un humano normal.

aquella chica, kirigiri por lo que investigue en internet es una detective de alto presitiguio pero por que pediria mi ayuda, en definitiva no pertenece al mundo sobrenatural ya que no emite algun tipo de aura sagrada o demoniaca pero aun asi me siento intranquilo cuando estoy junto a ella, ya que desde que subimos al avion y al tren no ha dejado de verme constantemente mientras apunta algo en su libreta de bolsillo, sospechara de mi?...

y si es asi que es lo que sospecha, siento que estamos metidos en algo muy grave consuerte he contactado con sizchers y he hablado de esto con el, aunque lo que menos quiero es meterme con el grupo gremory, pero parece que sera inevitable.

* * *

~pensamientos, pov kirigiri:~

han pasado ya dos dias desde que hize contacto con hyoudou issei el informe que obtube de el por parte de la FBI , mostraba lo siguiente:

departamento de policia de raccon city

official:hyoudo issei

grado: capitan del grupo especial S.T.A.R.S

edad:21 años

historia: durante su infancia y adolecencia vivio en la ciudad de kuoh como un alumno ejemplar y ciertas conductas reprochables: pervercion grado A sin ningun acto criminal que requiriera de intervencion de fuersas de seguridad publica, su familia formada por su padre saitou hyoudou y su madre ariel hyoudou, adultos con ingresos estables, actualmente localizacion desconocida ultima informacion recabada de viaje por el oceano atlantico. despues de terminar sus estudios de preparatoria en kuoh viajo a estados unidos, poblado de raccon city, ingreso alaacadeia de policia obteniendo notas exelentes en todos los ambitos, se volvio capitan del grupo especial recien formado S.T.A.R.S. ha detenido multiples casos exitosamente en un año de servicio.

notas: actualmente la residencia y domicilio anteriores siguen a nombre de saitou hyoudo, actuales inquilinas:

-rias gremory:lugar de origen desconocido, edad:23 años, hija de una familia rica, vive en la residencia hyoudo

-akeno himejima:japonesa,edad: 23 años, es la actual saserdotista del clan himejima de kuoh, vive en la residencia hyoudo

-asia argento:europea, ex-monja del convento de la iglesia ****** de europa, edad: 21 años vive en la residencia hyoudo

-koneko tojo: lugar de origen desconocido,edad: 19 años, su historia es un misterio, vive en la residencia hyoudo

-xenovia quarta: ex religiosa del convento ****** del vaticano,edad: 20 años vive en la residencia hyoudo

-rossweisse:europea, de origen desconocido, edad: 24 años, vive en la residencia hyoudo

-ravel phenex: lugar de origen desconocido,edad: 19 años vive en la residencia hyoudo

-irina shido:japonesa, edad: 21 años, su familia ha sido amiga de la familia hyoudo desde la infancia, por razones desconocidas se mudaron a europa, regreso durante la vida de preparatoria de hyoudo issei, vive en la residencia hyoudo

-ophis:origen desconocido,edad: desconocida, vive en la residencia hyoudo

amigos cercanos ala familia hyoudo:

-azazel: origen desconocido, edad 40 años, era profesor de la academia kuoh durante el segundo y terser grado de preparatoria de issei, actual mete localizacion desconocida

-kiba yuuto: europeo, origen desconocido, fue compañero de grado de hyoudo issei y compañeo del club de investigacion de lo oculto

-gasper vladi: de *******, edad : 19 años, fue koujai de issei durante la preparatoria actualmente esta en su hogar.

esa fue toda la informacion recabada por la FBI de issei pero estoy segura que oculta mas de lo que aparenta, algo que no quiere que nadie sepa, sus habilidades y conocimientos, sus logros y historia no encajancon el contenido en el informe.

-definitivamente averiguare que ocultas hyoudo issei-

* * *

unas horas despues...

~pov normal~

los dos chicos han llegado a kuoh despues de unas 2 horas en viaje de tren bala, el lugar que recordaba el castaño no se parecia alo que veia la ciudad de kuoh habia crecido, pero no perdia su encanto, asi el castaño y la peli lila caminaron hacia la oficina de policias para solicitar permiso de iniciar su investigacion, la cual les fue concedida, por peticion del castaño quizo quedarse en un hotel pero la peli lila prefirio ir a casa del castaño ya que si era sierto la casa le pertenecia a el y no deveria haber problema de paso asi ella investigaria mas sobre las residentes con un historial casi en blanco.

el castaño obviamente se opuso pero fue sometido por la chica por locual se decidio que irian ala casa del castaño, despues de recorrer la ciudad llegaron ala casa aunque la esta no habia cambiado mucho desde que el castaño la piso por ultima vez, aunque el podia sentir el aura de varias chicas en su interior, auras que esperaba no sentir de nuevo.

asi el castaño saco una llave de su bolcillo la cual no parecia tan nueva, esperando que no encajara introdujo la llave en el interior, para su desfortuna ingreso sin problema, asi que lentamente dio vuelta ala llave mientras la puerta se habria...

* * *

bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si es asi porfavor dejenlo en los reviews hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Bien aquí el tercer capítulo me disculpo por hacer el segundo tan corto pero me ocurrió algo inesperado y bueno subí el cap incompleto aunque bueno a varios les gusto bien continuando Joseba quiero que sepas que este fic contiene muchos temas además de resident evil, aunque bueno entiendo que los demás animes no los conozcas:

 **Joseba:Los enemigos son Albert Wesker y otros tipos, aunque bueno los enemigos normales serian zombis demonios o algo así ya luego los diseñare en cuanto a raccon city es la de la película Apocalipsis aunque con modificaciones como un aeropuerto y el edificio de la rpd es una combinación entre el del juego 2 y el que se muestra en la película aunque sin los laboratorios de umbrela, los uniformes de stars serán casi los mismos que el del juego y la película excepto el de Issei que es como el de Albert Wesker aunque con detalles rojos y una gabardina negra o blanca según la situación, aliados casi todos los miembros de stars existentes en toda la trilogía de r.e, la detective de primera clase kirigiri kyouko es de danganronpa, lisa Hayes es de robotech y otros que se iran uniendo.**

Dejando eso continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: inesperado inicio de la investigación**

 ** _~residencia ex Hyoudou~_**

 ** _Momentos antes de la llegada de Issei..._**

Highschool DxD New ost- Bokutachi no Omoi HD

Se podía ver al grupo de demonios de la casa Gremory se podía ver a cada chica del grupo de ocultismo sobre natural, se podía ver a todas ellas ¿¡Deshecha después de la impactante noticia de la partida de Issei!? Mientras ellas estaban deshechas por la notica sin darse cuenta, de que estaban llegando Gasper y Kiba y saber lo que avía sucedido también ellos ¡Se deprimieron fuertemente por esas noticias! Pero aun así con el dolor de sus corazones, tratando de ir a consolar a las chicas durante los siguientes días.

Avían pasado ya 5 días desde aquella noticias tanto Kiba como Gasper estuvieron, hay consolándolas a todas y cada una de las chicas que ahora se encontraban ¿Reunidos en la sala de estar? De la casa del castaño todos en silencio, mientras tanto las chicas mayores las cuales eran: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse estaban en un sofá junto a Kiba mientras que en otro sofá estaba Koneko Ravel y Ophis sentadas junto a Gasper las chicas ya avían dejado de llorar desde hace dos días, pero dentro de sus corazones ¡Aun avía sufrimiento! Aunque hubiera dolor sus corazones, aun lo extrañaba y sin darse cuenta ellas comenzaron a perderse entre los recuerdos ¿Qué compartieron junto a Issei? Logrando que comenzaran, ahora ver a los chicos restantes con otros ojos, ya avía demasiado silencio en los respectivos sillones las chicas ¡Querían olvidar al castaño! Para no seguir sufriendo mas, sus mentes comenzaron acercándose a Kiba, y ha Gasper mientras que ellos ¿¡Estaba confundidos y sin saber que sucedía!? Hasta que vieron como las chicas se sentaron en sus piernas, y antes de que algo ellos dijeran algo fueron ¡Besados en los labios! Dejando a los chicos, sumamente ¿¡Preocupados y confundidos!? Ya que ellos tenían parejas y sorprendidos, por la acción de sus camaradas sus amigas y compañeras pero no opusieron resistencia.

Lo que ellos ignoraban o quizás no se percataron que justo en ese momento ¡Cierto castaño se encontraba afuera! El cual estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, a la vez que iba tomando la perilla ¿Recordando ciertos sucesos de su vida junto a ellas quizás? A la vez que el giraba la perilla sin saber que dentro del cuarto, la que una vez fue su amada ¡Rias o Bouchan estaba en posición sobre Kiba! A su vez que comenzó a besarlo, en el momento exacto en que ¡El castaño abrió la puerta! Cuando al fin la puerta se abre por completo, ¡Sorpresa para Issei! El cual se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, logrando ¿¡Caer sus cosas!?

Mientras que Rias seguía besando a Kiba apasionadamente intentando ¡Desesperadamente en olvidar al castaño! Pero mientras lo intentaba el sonido de algo caerse y de la puerta, que avía sido abierta la saco de su transe para poder voltear lentamente a ver la entrada vio a aquel que quería olvidar, ¡Sorpresa para ella y para las demás! Las cuales estaba manoseando a Kiba.

La detective peli lavanda solo podía ver sonrojada la situacion que nunca imagino ver en su vida profesional mientras Rápidamente de la vergüenza que sentía, solo pudo cubrir sus ojos con sus manos ya que ¡Junto a ella se encontraba el castaño!,¿Desde la entrada estaba castaño? el quería olvidar todo, ahora Issei miraba a todos los presentes, como estaban ya que todas ellas estaban ¡Con sus ropas y pelo desacomodados! En especial a cierta peli roja que estaba montada sobre su amigo, al cual hace poco encontró dejándose besar ¿¡Por la persona que el mas amaba sobre todo el mundo!?

El castaño miro todo y sin mas sin decir anda solo dejo que su pelo cubriera sus ojos, no querían que vieran como sus ojos ¡Mostraba dolor y algo de tristeza! Aun cuando haya decidido olvidar el amor que sentía, por ellas aunque fue fácil pero verlas de nuevo ¿Ese amor avía vuelto momentáneamente? Así que sin mas recogió sus cosas y sin decir nada mas, salió y cerró la puerta mientras tomaba a la detective de la mano y sin demorar demasiado, lograron salir en pocos minutos y ya afuera ¿Detenían un taxi? A la vez que en el interior del lugar Rias estaba ¡Sorprendida ya que no lo esperaba! Logro reaccionar rápidamente, y se levantó rápidamente a la vez que se arreglaba ¡Salió corriendo a la entrada! Seguida de las demás chicas, ¿Qué trataban de detener al castaño?

 ** _-Issei, espera déjame explicarlo ¡Por favor no te vayas!-_** Decía la peli roja mientras corría rápidamente hasta, llegar y lograr abrir la puerta de la casa para solo ver como el castaño junto con una chica, estaban dentro de un taxi el cual ¿Comenzó a avanzar? Tanto ella como las demás siguieron al taxi por unos metros, pero al poco tiempo fueron incapaz de alcanzarlo, tuvieron que detenerse mientras ¡Miraban como su castaño se iba alejando de ellas! Dejando a las Gremory con un gran dolor, sintiéndose de lo peor que hace 5 días así que tuvieron que regresar a las malas, y cuando volvieron ya no estaba ni Kiba ni Gasper ellos se avían marchados ¿¡Se iban completamente odiándose y con asco!?

* * *

 ** _~hotel de kuoh~_**

Después de una hora en que el taxi iba buscando un hotel, lograron encontrar uno pero no uno normal este era ¡Un hotel del amor! Ya que no avía de otra opción, así que el castaño no opuso resistencia ¿Cuándo el comentario fue dado? Solo siguió a la chica como un perro, a su dueño mientras que en el interior el castaño no dijo nada salvo...

 ** _-voy a tomar un baño-_** Fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba al baño.

 ** _-está bien Issei-_** Dijo la chica mirando como el ingresaba a la ducha.

Durante tres horas ella avía instalo una computadora satelital y otros equipos policiales, a la vez que ¡El castaño permanecía en el interior del baño! Pensativo y confundido por lo que avía visto, ¿Porque a el le sucedía todo esos problemas?

Mientras el seguía en su baño hasta la detective que se aburrió y decidió salir en busca del castaño para darse cuenta de que ¡La hora era 7:30 de la tarde! Así que se acercó a la puerta de la ducha y toco, levemente esperando de que él le respondiera.

- **capitan hyoudo salga de ahi** -dijo mientras esperaba respuesta-salga o tumbare la puerta-dijo mientras esperaba respuesta del castano

decidida tomo distancia y con una patada tumba la puerta, al ingresar vio algo que la sorprendio, aquel chico que parecia ser misterioso estaba en la ducha completamente desecho en agua caliente.

- **iseeeeee** \- decia sonrojada y avergonsada al ver al castano desnudo en una tina asi que dandose la vuelta evitando verlo abrio la llave del agua fria sacando al chico de su estado.

el castano al sentir el cambio de temperatura en el agua salto del agua tomando una toalla totalmente avergonzado mientras se cubria y salia de la ducha pasando por un lado de la peli lavanda

- **gracias** -decia mientras evitaba ver ala chica por la verguenza

- **no hay problema solo no lo bueva a repetir** -dijo mientras evitava ver al castano fallando rotundamente, ella veia el cuerpo torneado del castano con deleite mientras salia mojado del lugar.

ya una vez cambiado el castano y la peli lavanda procedieron a analizar el caso:

 **~informe de policía: memorandum~**

 **POLICIA DE KUOH: CASO NO.836**

 _en las ultimas semanas multiples desapariciones han sido reportadas por los ciudadanos en el bosque de kuoh, durante una investigacion en el lugar se encontraron rastros de sangre y cadaveres comidos por algun animal salvaje, el lugar fue barrido en mas de una ocasion con el mismo resultado, no habia indicios de que habia atacado alas personas cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados._

 _por medio de la incertidumbre se solicito ayuda de la detective de primera clase kirigiri kyouko de las jsdf y del gobierno norteamericano._

 _el caso correspondiente ala detective kirigiri kyouko y el enviado norteamericano hyoudo issei con el objetivo de encontrar al responsable de los asesinatos y despariciones, asi como localizar ala bestia o algun indicio de esta._

 _Artículo 234 Para los efectos de este Capítulo, se tendrá como delito flagrante el que se esté cometiendo o el que acaba de cometerse. También se tendrá como delito flagrante aquel por el cual el sospechoso o sospechosa se vea perseguido o perseguida por la autoridad policial, por la víctima o por el clamor público, o en el que se le sorprenda a poco de haberse cometido el hecho, en el mismo lugar o cerca del lugar donde se cometió, con armas, instrumentos u otros objetos que de alguna manera hagan presumir con fundamento que el o ella es el autor o autora._

 _En estos casos, cualquier autoridad deberá, y cualquier particular podrá, aprehender al sospechoso o sospechosa, siempre que el delito amerite pena privativa de libertad, entregándolo o entregándola a la autoridad más cercana, quien lo pondrá a disposición del Ministerio Público dentro de un lapso que no excederá de doce horas a partir del momento de la aprehensión, sin perjuicio de lo dispuesto en la Constitución de la República en relación con la inmunidad de los diputados o diputadas a la Asamblea Nacional y a los consejos legislativos de los estados. En todo caso, el Estado protegerá al particular que colabore con la aprehensión del imputado o imputada._

 _Quien de conformidad con lo establecido en el artículo 248 del Código Orgánico Procesal Penal, en concordancia con los artículos 112, 117 numeral 8 EJUSDEM, deja constancia escrita de la siguiente diligencia policial: siendo las 1200 horas del año en curso compareció por ante este Despacho, y el adscrito a la Policía de raccon city, Quien de conformidad con lo establecido en el artículo 248 del Código Orgánico Procesal Penal, en concordancia con los artículos 112, 117 numeral 8 y 303 del EOPNU, deja constancia escrita de la siguiente diligencia policial:. En del día de hoy, encontrándo de servicio a la detective de primera clase kirigiri kyouko de las jsdf y al oficial hyoudo issei de la rpd, que En el sitio fueron identificados em el área de hechos a algunos de los ciudadanos (Se deben identificar plenamente a los testigos si correspondem al los desaparecidos) Seguidamente procedimos a librar el caso a fin de que comparezcan por ante el Departamento de Sustanciación de ubicado en para ser entrevistados por escrito con relación a los hechos que se averiguan. Seguidamente procedimos a efectuar un recorrido por la zona, observando las normas pautadas en el Artículo 205 del Código penal por lo que inmediatamente, informamos, insertos en el Artículo 125 del C.O.P.P. como lo establece el numeral seis del Artículo 117 EJUSDEM. en el día de hoy, cumpliendo con lo establecido en los Artículo 113 y 373 dela rpd y la policía de kuoh se enentrega el caso a las personas correspondientes. Habiendo terminado se leyó y conforme alo estipulado el caso se inicia bajo el cargo de_ _la detective kirigiri kyouko y el enviado norteamericano hyoudo issei_

 _firman;_

 _jefatura de policia de kuoh._

 _direc. michael jefe de la jefatura de policia de kuoh._

 _Jefatura de policía de raccon city_

 _Jefe Brian irons_

* * *

 **~ciudad de kuoh~**

despues de analizar el caso los dos salieron a cenar y analisar su situacion mientras el castaño trataba de olvidar lo sucedido en el dia, al tener suficientes ingresos pero no querer gastar mas de lo devido decidieron comer en un carro de ramen que se encontrara cerca del hotel.

durante un rato issei y kyoko recorrieron la ciudad encontrando uno cerca de la academia kuoh al entrar issei y kyoko se quedaron sorprendidos y estaticos al ver al dueno del carro era un... zorro amarillo!

-hola que les servimos-dijo el zorro vestido de vendedor de ramen con lentes y bufanda que calentaba un ramen

-es...un... zorro-dijo la detective al no crerlo

-si asi es –dijo el zorro viendo alos chicos

-disculpa pero eres un zorro zorro o un hombre con mascara de zorro?-pregunto la detective sorprendida

-soy todo lo que vez, es extraño ver a dos humanos por aquí y mas siendo tan jovenes-dijo el zorro

-jovenes?-pregunto el castaño

-sip…sin duda si han llegado aqui es porque deven de tener un poder especial o simplemente es una coinciencia anormal-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el carro-y bueno que va ordenar usted y su novio senorita-dijo el zorro mientras tomaba dos platos ondos

-n..no...novio!-dijo sorprendida y avergonzada por el comentario mientras veía al castaño

-yo quero un ramen de cerdo por favor-dijo el castano tomando asiento y ligeramente avergonzado

-issei, que no te parece extrano?- dijo la detective al ver el comportamiento del castano

-no para nada he visto cosas mas raras asi que toma asiento-dijo el castaño mientras señalaba un asiento asu lado

la detective resignada tomo asiento

-quiero un ramen de aleta de tiburon-dijo mientras se sentia avergonzada y extrana por la situacion

-un ramen de cerdo y de tiburon salen, bien esperen un poco-dijo el zorro mientras preparaba los ramens

en eso un zorrito amarillo que vestia un kimono azul aparecio alado de la detective

-wooo una policia- dijo el zorrito completamente facinado por la placa de policia y de la jsdf de la detective en su cintura

-parece que le ha facinado algo de su cinturon señorita-dijo el zorro

\- he...este-decia viendo al zorrito y su placa que era lo único que tenia en el cinturon- que mas da….. ten te la presto pero me la regresas, okay-dijo mientras le entregaba su placa al zorrito que veia sorprendido la placa

-hijo como se dice- dijo el zorro mientras cortaba vejetales

-gracias...eto-dijo el zorrito avergonzado al no saber el nombre de la chica

-kyouko...kirigiri kyouko-dijo la chica al ver al zorrito

-gracias kyouko onee sama-dojo el zorrito avergonzando ala detective

-onne sama?-dijo sorprendida cuando el zorro mayor sirvio sus platos y el de su hijo

-que lo disfruten-dijo entregando los palillos chinos

-itadai kimas(que aprobeche)-dijeron los chicos y el zorrito para despues comenzar a comer

los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por el sabor del ramen ya que no se comparaba con algo que hubiesen probado con anterioridad.

-delicioso...muy delicioso-dijo la detective que comia el ramen con sumo deleite

-gracias y que hacen un par de policias por aqui?-pregunto el zorro mayor

-estamos investigando sobre unas desapariciones en los bosques de kuoh-dijo el castano

-desapariciones?-pregunto intrigado el zorro mayor

-si mucha gente ha desaparecido o ha sido mutilada ultimamente-dijo la detective que mientras tomaba un poco de pescado con sus palillos

-no se mucho sobre eso pero ase unas semanas unos hombres extranos llegaron ala ciudad, y también una pareja esto fue antes de las desapariciones-dijo el zorro mientras sacaba unos vasos-que quieren de tomar?-

-sake y tu kyouko?-pregunto el castano viendo ala chica

-supongo que lo mismo necesito algo con que relajarme-dijo mientras daba un suspiro

asi el zorro les sirvio alos detectives sake y se dispucieron a beber durante la noche,

despues de unas rondas los dos estaban algo hebrios y fuera de si, mas la detective la cual ahora jugaba con el zorrito preguntas.

-bueno muchas gracias por todo cuanto le debemos-dijo el castano un poco mas sobrio que la detective

-no es nada,asi esta bien-dojo el zorro al castano

-pero no nos podemos ir asi nada mas-dijo el castano

el zorro vio algo del que el castano tenia muy detenidamente muy detenidamente

-solo con ese collar basta-dijo el zorro el castano vio el collar era un recuerdo que se les entrego al graduarze de la academia kuoh

-esta bien-dijo el castano quietandose y entregando el collar

-por favor vengan cuando quieran nuevamente-dijo el zorro haciendo una reverencia

-gracias por todo-dijo haciendo una reverencia tambien- kyouko vamos- dijo el castano llamando ala detective quien lo vio

\- eto kyouko onne sama ten-dijo el zorrito mientras entregaba la placa

-conservala ademas tengo otra-dijo mientras sacaba otra placa de una de sus botas-ves aqui tengo otra-dijo mientras el zorrito sonreia

asi los dos chicos se retiraron del lugar regresando al hotel

* * *

 **~residencia ex hyoudo~**

High School DxD BorN OST: Omoi, Sorezore

las chicas gremory se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, completamente desechas por el hecho de que el castano la habia en contrado en una situacion incomoda y altamente estupida para ellas.

en una habitacion cierta peliroja se encontraba en su cama.

-que estupida fui-dijo para si misma,no era la primera vez que cometia un error de esta indole

-isse...su midara me veia con desepcion-dijo mientras recordaba el rostro del castano

-debo hablar con el, ya se usare la firma de sus piesas de peon para encontrarlo-dijo mientras intertaba sentir su firma magica para su sorpresa se encontraba en la biblioteca de la residencia, asi apresurada salio ala biblioteca.

al llegar vio la sala vacia pero la firma de las piesas se encontraba ahi, al volver a sentirlas las localizo en un cajon junto una carta.

-...esto...es?-dijo al tomar las piesas de peon y la carta que tenia el nombre del castano, en eso las demas chicas llegaron ala biblioteca viendo a rias con una carta en mano.

-rias y esa carta?-pregunto akeno

-es de issei-dijo mientras todas las demas se sorprendian.

-que dice la carta de issei sempai?-pregunto una loli ni tan loli peli blanca

-dice...-comenzo rias a leer la carta del castano

 **~carta de issei~**

 **para rias gremory:**

 **gracias por haberme salvado aquel dia rias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco gracias ati hice amigos con todos los del club aunque escribo esto para informarte que he decidido viajar a otro pais.**

 **ahora que he terminado mis estudios en kuoh y he sido ascendido a demonio de clase suprema el permanecer contigo ya no es necesario y ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz me parece que no me necesitaras mas.**

 **cuando comenzaste tu y las demas chicas a salir con otras personas me senti completamente devastado y solitario pero me di cuenta de algo, no siempre todo permanecera igual, por ello he decidio alejarme de ti y las demas asi podran rehacer sus vidas como quieran.**

 **no se cuanto habra pasado antes de que encuentres esta carta aunque supongo que todo esta bien, no te preocupes por mi solo concentrate en ser feliz junto a quien ames que yo hare lo mismo buscare a alguien a quien amar y hacer mi vida nuevamente.**

 **asi gracias por todo a ti y alos demas, si es posible talvez nos volvamos a ver nuevamente.**

 **issei**

~pov de vista normal~

despues de leer la carta todas estaban sorprendidas, cuanto habia pasado desde que issei habia escrito esa carta y cuando obtubo la promosion a demonio supremo y que habia hecho todo este tiempo, era lo que se preguntaban las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

 **~hotel de kuoh~**

(oir: high school dxd born ost-ano hi no omoi)

en el hotel de los detectives, los dos llegaban y tomaban asiento en dos sofas que daban de frente a cada uno.

de una de las maletas la detective kyouko saco un botella de vino y sirvio dos copas entregandola una al castano y una a el.

-oye issei dime esas chicas de tu casa las amabas?-pregunto la detective mientras el castano respondia al interrogatorio

-si asi es, ante0rior mente eramos muy unidos pero algo cambio asi que decidi huir de aqui -dijo mientras veia su copa

-sabes yo tambien hui de alguien- dijo mientras veia su copa

-tu tambien?-pregunto el castano

-si, hui de mi padre el era un director prestiguiado de una academia pero siempre se alejaba de mi, yo queria estar junto a el y cuando finalmente pude fui yo la que se alejo, me dedique al ambito de detective sin pensar en mi vida social y personal y al final termine sola-dijo sin cambiar de pocicion.

-supongo que cuando queremos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas jamas lo obtenemos pero cuando ya no lo nesesitamos jamas aceptamos tenerlas cuando las tenemos al alcance de las manos, es lo mismo para mi queria tenerlas a todas a mi alcance y cuando lo tuve no supe apreciarlo aciendo asi que se alejeran, cuando las quise denuevo habian sido reclamadas por otros y ahora que no las necesito vienen acia mi, que ironico-dijo el castano

-dos personas que han sufrido lo mismo por culpa de las personas que mas quisimos-dijo la peli lavanda viendo al castano para despues acercarse a el-issei perdoname por esto pero lo necesito-dijo la detective proporcionandole un beso en los labios

(oir: terminator theme-piano cover)

el castano estaba sorprendido no sabia si se habia enamorado de la chica, si era compacion, entendimiento mutuo o culpa del alcohol pero disfrutaba el beso y no queria que terminara, asi lentamente acercaba sus manos ala cadera de la chica tomandola y acercandola mas hacia el.

asi devido ala intencidad del beso sin separarse se acercaron ala cama de la habitacion donde los dos se recostaron aun pegados hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-kyouko yo-dijo el castano jadeando

-no hables solo hazlo-dijo la detective tambien jadeando y sonrojada

-esta bien-dijo el castano que momenzo a besar ala chica mientras retiraba su saco y abria la blusa de esta dejando ver un bracier negro.

la chica por su lado comenzo a retirarle la camisa al castano dejando al descubierto sus pectorales asiendo que ella se calentara mas.

parecia una carrera por evr quien retiraba la ropa del otro mas rapido ya que la chica retiraba los pantalones y los boxers del castano con gran habilidad besandolo, mientras el castano retiraba el bracier negro que dejab expuestos unos pecho que harian un gran juego con el esvelto cuerpo de la chica , despues prosiguia a retirar la falda y unos pantis negros dejando ala vista el area intima.

el chico estaba sorprendido por el escultural cuerpo de la chica que seria capas de rivalizar con el de una diosa mientras la chica estaba sorprendida por el largo del mienbro del chico.

pero algo llamo la atencion del castano la chica tenia puestos sus guantes todavia asi que procedio a retirarselos, pero la chica lo evitaba, no queria que el castano se los retirara.

cuando finalmente lo hizo vio que en sus manos habian unas marcas de quemaduras, la chica trato de cubrir sus manos mientras ponia una exprecion triste pero una mano la sujeto y despues sintio como sus dedos se sentian humedos haciendo que la chica sintiera placer.

-ha...-dijo la chica con placer mientras veia al castano lamer los dedos de la chica he introducirlos en su boca haciendo que ella lo disfrutara.

asi despues comenzo a besar y acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica mientras ella solo abrazaba al castano y disfrutaba de las caricias.

al no soportar la situacion ella tomo el mienbro del castano y lo puso en la entrada de su parte mas intima,el castano vio alos ojos ala chica quien asintio con su cabeza.

asi el castano comenzo a penetrarla lentamente mientras la chica solo sugetaba las sabanas con fuerza ya que sentia un dolor como ningun otro, cuando el castano entro completamente en ella vio que salia un poco de sangre de la chica.

-es tu primera vez, kyouko?-pregunto el castano viendo ala chica alos ojos

-si, asi es...-dijo mientras se acercaba al oido del castano mientras lo abrazaba- ahora tendras que tomar la responsabilidad-dijo mientras lamia el oido del castano

-claro-fue lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a embestir ala chica

los gemidos de la chica y el chico resonaban en la habitacion ninguno de los dos se detubo, era demaciado placer para ambos,su unico testigo era la noche que cubria el lugar, asi durante horas disfrutando y perdiendose en el momento, no habia nada mas en la mente de los dos solo la sensacion de placer y poder ser uno con el otro.

la noche continuo hasta que los dos terminaron cansados y asi debajo de las sabanas abrazados permanecieron juntos y completamente felices.

-gracias issei-fue lo que dijo la detective mientras abrazaba al castano

-no al contrario gracias a ti kirigiri-dijo el castano

-kyouko...llamame kyouko-dijo la detective viendo al castano

-estabien...te amo...kyouko-dijo el castano mientras la peli lavanda comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de felicidad

-te amo issei-dijo la peli lavanda mientras besaba al castano y asi los dos comenzaban a dormir juntos...

* * *

 **~afuera del hotel~**

High School DxD Original Soundtrack (CD 2) - 1 - Opening Arrange (Full HD 1080p)

una misteriosa silueta se encontraba viendo atravez de la ventana al castano y asu pareja.

se trataba de un chico de pelo dorado y lentes negros que portaba una gabardina negra rasgada de algunas partes.

-disfruta mientras puedas hyoudo issei, por que pronto hare de tu vida un infierno-dijo mientras la luna lo cubria desde atras

una figura mas aparecio se trataba de una chica en kimono negro de pelo negro largo y ojos de color azul y morado.

-es el?-pregunto al chico

-si...el ultimo sobreviviente del proyecto wesker o mejor dicho hyoudo-dijo mientras la chica se acercaba a el

-cuales son sus ordenes?- pregunto mientras veia la foto del castano

\- deja que mi hermanito disfrute un poco mas de su libertad-dijo mientras se retiraba-descuida el pronto vendra a nosotros y se volvera tu pareja,….. yuroka-dijo mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico

-como ordene...albert sama-dijo mientras veia la ventana y por consiguiente desaparecia con una gran velocidad dejando todo en silencio.

* * *

y bien que les parecio el capitulo he este es lo mas largo que he podido, los personajes nuevos son los zorros del puesto de ramen de holic xxx que harán varias apariciones y Yoruka Kirihime.

Además llase me preguntaran que porque lo de rias y las demás con gasper y kiba pero acéptenlo nadie se resistiría aun beso y menos de ellas, pero descuiden ellos no serán parejas okay.

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aquí el cuarto capitulo y contestando las preguntas...

 **darthMC: asi es issei es parte de un proyecto similar al de alice y wesker aunque con otro fin, lo cual lo hace hermano de este aunque podre a otros dos proyectos de clonacion en masa como el de los ya mencionados**

 **guest: si tambien las chicas de resident evil haran apariciones**

 **guest 2: no se, lo pensare aunque poner el apocalipsis zombie y demonios creo que es mucho pero si los demas lo piden lo hare**

 **hdzf: si ya se que la escena sexual no estubo tan candente como comenzo tratare de mejorar en estos puntos**

Dejando eso continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: una trampa tonta  
**

el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y los primeros rayos de este entraban por la ventana del cuarto donde la pareja de detectives habian terminado de tener relaciones sexuales.

el primero en levantarse era el castaño, sufria de una jaqueca indiscriptible, tenia muy pocas energias y ademas sentia un bulto sobre el, al mirar debajo de las sabanas vio ala detective sin ropa abrazandolo cariñosamente, el castaño no sabia el porque de esa situacion asi que pego un grito el cual se hoyo atravez de las paredes las cuales eran muy gruesas para evitar que se oyeran las voces de las parejas al realizar ciertas acciones candentes y apasionadas.

-haaaaaaaa-grito el castaño-pero que sucedio anoche?

-que sucede por que tanto escandalo-dijo la peli lila levantandose revelando sus pechos-ha buenos dias issei-dijo mientras ponia una mano en uno de sus cachetes y una pose sensual en la cama

-kirigiri san que sucedio?- pregunto pero la chica se enojo por como la llamo asi que usando una fuerza sobre natural le aplico una llave asu brazo inmovilizando al castaño en la cama

-dijimos que me llamarias kyouko-dijo con unsa expresion molesta y tierna ala vez

al escuchar eso los recuerdos de lo que sucedio la noche anterior regresaron al castaño mientras recordaba lobien que se lo pasaron mientras fantaseaba con ellos

-perdon kyouko-se disculpo

-lo hare si me besas en los labios-dijo con voz seductora ya que sabia que lo sucedido ayer era culpa del alcohol facilmente por sus habilidades de detective, pero quieria ver si los sentimientos del castaño eran sinceros.

el castaño vio que ella esperaba su respuesta asi que safandoce de la llave se puso unos boxers, sus pantalones y tomando ala peli lila desprevenida le asento un beso, pero lo que no se esperaba, pero el castaño se dio cuenta de algo, desde el reflejo de un vaso vio como alguien tomaba fotografias desde el otro edificio al voltearse a ver al fotografo, este comenzo a correr cosa que issei se percato y kyouko tambien sonrojandose al extremo.

-maldicion espera aqui kyouko-dijo el castaño

-espera issei voy contigo- dijo levantandose de la cama

\- no puedes ademas sigues desnuda-dijo el castaño mientras se ponia sus tenis recalcando eso ala detective, la cual solo vio su cuerpo sin nada que cubrirle y asi volviendo ala cama avergonzada

-perdon-dijo entre sabanas

-descuida y espera aqui yo ire por el-dijo el castaño tomando una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero que estaba colgada

asi saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta salio del hotel buscando al camarografo mientras se ponia estas prendas, el mencionado salia en ese momento de se encontraba enfrente viendo al castaño que salio tambien de su hotel y asi subiendoce a un taxi salio del lugar dejando al castaño atras

-maldicion-dijo mientras corria auna moto de un chico y tomaba su casco- lo siento asuntos policiales- mintio el castaño arrancando la moto

oir: gundam wing ost 1/ 01 the wings of a boy who killed adolecence

por las calles de kuoh el castaño conducia la motocicleta con gran habilidad siguiendo el taxi que se daba en fuga varios kilometros adelante, era una carrera por ver quien era mas rapido, si el taxi en escapar o el castaño en alcanzarlo.

los neumaticos dejaban sus marcas en el asfalto y el sonido de ambas maquinas se escuchaban aun con autos y gente estos no se detenian por nada y por nadie, solo importaba una cosa ganar y librarse o alcanzar al otro.

por callejones y puentes, por campos o bosques el castaño seguia al taxi que aceleraba para alejarse del castaño pero llegando aun tramo en reparacion, haciendo que se detuviera, el camarografo bajo del vehiculo corriendo hacia la construcion mientras el castaño bajaba de la moto siguiendolo sin detenerse.

el camarografo esquivaba autos y camiones de construcion asi como alos mismos constructores,mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo pero con gran agilidad y destreza acercandose poco a poco asu objetivo, aun cuando su objetivo fuera muy escurrizo lo siguio sin detenerse, hasta que llego este a un barranco del cual solo brincando era su unica salida, el camarografo volteo aver al castaño atras solo para retomar su decicion saltando asi, mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo.

al llegar al fondo el camarografo llego a caer en cemento fresco dejandolo inmovilizado mientras el castaño caia a escasos metros cerca de el y asi acercando le retira la camara

-quien esres?pregunto el castaño

-soy saburata makiro-dijo el camarografo

-para quien trabajas?-dijo el castaño

-para el tokio journal-dijo el camarografo intentando salir del cemento y mostrando asi su gafete de periodista

-por que tomaste las fotografias?-pregunto serio

-para la exclusiva de la semana-dijo mientras salia del cemento cubierto del material

-mmm ahhhh...bien toma-dijo mientras entregaba su camara al camarografo

-gracias... espere no me va a hecer nada?-pregunto incredulo al ver como el chico se alejaba del lugar

-no, ya consegui mi objetivo-dijo el castaño retirandoce

el camarografo al revizar su camara vio que las fotografias del interior del hotel estaban eliminadas, excepto donde el castaño y la detective se veian por las calles de kuoh y en la entrada del hotel, viendo asi al castaño mientras el se retiraba del lugar desapareciendo con la moto.

* * *

oir:Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OST | 05 AC196 Xmas Eve

al cabo de un rato regreso al hotel donde la peli lila estaba con una carta de la jefatura de policia de kuoh, esperaba encontrar todo talcual estaba al salir pero se llevo una sorpresa se encontraba todo desordenado y en un total caos, la cerradura de la puerta no mostraba un forzado y tampoco la ventana, el desorden mostraba indicios de una pelea pero no mostraba signos de haber sido hecho por humanos lo que dejaba solo una posibilidad, un ser del mundo sobrenatural pero quien seria?, era lo que se preguntaba la brigada del khaos estaba derrotada entonces quien pudo haberlo hecho al comenzar a buscar las respuestas una nota aparecio en la mesa

-"si chieres ver denuevo ala chica ven solo al bosque de kuoh cerca de templo abandonado"-decia la nota

-malditos-dijo el castaño mientras arrugaba la nota, dirigiendoce a una habitacion de donde saco un portafolio, en su interior habia unas pistolas, un cuchillo de caza, un chaleco antibalas y un telefono satelital con el cual hizo una llamda y salia del lugar para asi montarse ala moto

al subir, condujo la motocicleta por las calles de kuoh a gran velocidad, pero sin percatarse paso por su casa donde las gremory se encontraban afuera regresando de la universidad, estas reconocieron la firma de dragon del castaño al pasar por ahi, era algo que no seria imposible de persivir, asi que viendo como este se alejaba lo siguieron en un taxi el cual pasaba en esos momentos.

no sabian a donde iba el castaño pero lo siguieron de todos modos, la tarde se hacia presente en el la ciudad, al llegar al bosque el castaño bajo de la moto y se adentro en el lugar, momentos despues las gremory tambien arribaron al lugar y siguiendo la esencia del castaño se adentraron en el lugar, pasaron varios minutos el castaño llego aun templo donde varios encapuchados aparecieron, el castaño no se inmuto ante este hecho y siguio avanzando mientras estos encapuchados lo seguian.

en el interior se encontraba la peli lila inconciente y atada con cadenas mientras vestia un uniforme escolar que consistia en una camisa blanca y pañuelo rojo una falda corta azul y medias oscuras largas aunque sin zapatos, el castaño por semejante situacion se encontraba con dos clases de sentimientos:odio y enojo por como se encontraba la chica contra su voluntad y completa emocion y perversidad ya que se veia vastante vien y muy sexy a ojos de este aunque no los demostraba mucho.

-bienvenido hyoudo issei-dijo un encapuchado de gabardina negra, de pelo rubio y unos lentes oscuros-te esperabamos-

-tu...maldito que le hicieron a kyouko?-dijo molesto

-nada solo la pusimos a dormir, pero...-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y le disparaba ala chica realizando pequeños cortes en su ropa-si no haces lo que te pedimos hare que sufra y la matare-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica pero con una expresion seria

el castaño queria ir a golpearlo pero lo si lo hacia la chica podria morir y eso era lo que menos queria, mientras afuera las gremory llegaban siendo rodeadas por los encapuchados...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien aquí el quinto capitulo y ...

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: neo khaos brigade y regreso a raccon city**

-bienvenido hyoudo issei-dijo un encapuchado de gabardina negra, de pelo rubio y unos lentes oscuros-te esperabamos-

-tu...maldito que le hicieron a kyouko?-dijo molesto

-nada solo la pusimos a dormir, pero...-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y le disparaba ala chica realizando pequeños cortes en su ropa-si no haces lo que te pedimos hare que sufra y la matare-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica pero con una expresion seria

el castaño queria ir a golpearlo pero lo si lo hacia la chica podria morir y eso era lo que menos queria, mientras afuera las gremory llegaban siendo rodeadas por los encapuchados...

en el interior por peticion del rubio, issei sufrio ataques sin oponer resistencia varios de tipo sagrado generandole daños considerables sin embargo siempre se levanto..

-(no dejare que te hagan daño kyouko)-penso el castaño viendo ala chica encadenada que seguia desmallada

-eso es sigue divirtiendonos demonio de porqueria-decian los atacantes

-vamos levantate o quieres que hagamos lo que querramos con ella-dijo uno con su lengua afuera

-si, mira ese cuerpo es simplemente bueno talvez despues de acabar contigo la violemos-dijeron los atacantes, el castaño no permitiria que eso sucediera sin duda alguna, pero no podia atacarlos devido ala chica asi que se limito a resivir los golpes mientras ideaba una manera para escapar, los estruendos de los golpes y explociones despertaron lentamente ala peli lila la cual se sorprendio al ver al castaño ser golpeado tan brutalmente

-issei ¡-dijo la chica desesperada por ver al castaño sufrir mientras estaba cubierto de sangre

manchas de sangre cubrian el lugar, todas del castaño que resivia los golpes, pero mostraba una determinacion que intimidaba alos presentes excepto a alguien que se veia aburrido por como las cosas se desarrollaban

-me he aburrido-dijo el rubio apuntando hacia la chica y disparando en su pecho el castaño al ver lo sucedido en camara lenta, abrio los ojos por lo que veia, su compañera habia resivido un disparo y sus sangre habia alcanzado a salpicar el rostro del castaño-bien ella esta muerta ahora demuestranos todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo el rubio esperando algo mejor

-ky..ouko...no puede ser-dijo viendo como la chica tambien estaba sorprendida

-issei..yo..te amo...-dijo cerrando sus ojos entre lagrimas

el castaño estaba llorando por lo sucedido, la chica que le parecia seria y muy reservada, aquella con la que se habia conectado mutuamente por sus sentimientos esta muerta

asi en furia hizo aparecer su bosted gear y su espada sagrada ascalon, comenzando a golpear y rebanar a todos los encapuchados mientras la sangre de estos era regada por el pizo y manchaba las paredes, los gritos se escuchaban en el interior completamente aterrados mientras el castaño cortaba, arrancaba los mienbros de los enemigos, en el exterior el grupo gremory estaba simplemente con algunos rasguños muestra clara de que estaban peleando pero algo detubo sus ataques y sus enemigos, todos afuera estaban sorprendidos por los gritos del interior del templo

adentro de este los cadaveres de los enemigos estaban despedazados y desgarrados como si una bestia hubiera probocdo esta masacre, el castaño estaba cubierto de sangre mientras rompia las cadenas de la chica liberandola de sus ataduras la cargo, pero alguien los veia sin ninguna expresion y veia como estos salian del lugar, en las afueras todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver como el castaño estaba saliendo bañado en sangre mientras cargaba auna chica en brazos, los encapuchados de afuera sintieron temor de el asi que salieron corriendo

-issei-dijo la peli roja que veia al chico sin ninguna expresion en eso recordo aquella vez en que issei vio morir a asia, era como ver la situacion nuevamente, el castaño dejo ala chica en un arbol mientras las demas veia con tristesa la situacion

el castaño se lavanto y volteo a ver hacia atras viendo como el rubio lo veia esperando algo, el castaño avanzo hacia el completamente enojado y listo a golpearlo pero se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de el

-quien eres y que quieres?-pregunto con sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo

-yo soy albert wesker lider de la neo brigada del khaos-se presento sin ninguna muestra de duda o mentira en sus palabras

-por que le hiciste esto a kyouko?- pregunto molesto

-por que asi lo quise-dijo con una sonrisa

-maldito¡-dijo el castaño en rabia lanzan doce con ira y odio contra el rubio, quien permanecia con una sonriza por la accion del castaño pero todo dio un giro de 180°

el castaño tenia un puño atravezando su estomago, mientras todas veian con terror la escena

-issei noooooo ¡-grito la peli roja al ver al castaño con esa herida

el rubio que tenia su mano atravezando al castaño sonrio con satisfaccion pero sintio como unas manos lo agarraban de los lados y sentraba su vista en el castaño que acerco su cabeza ala de el propinandole un cabezaso estilo ataque deadalus(para mas informacion buscar macross o robotech ataque del deadalus), rompiendo sus lentes y haciendo que el rubio diera unos pasos atras sacando su brazo

el castaño que ahora tenia un agujero en su estomago se movia sin problemas ya que no dudo en correr y propinarle una serie de golpes patadas al rubio sin detenerse, mientras las gremory veian como el castaño aun con esa herida seguia avanzando hacia adelante como si nada.

finalemte le aplico un oper cut haciendo que callera al suelo, el castaño despues se acerco lentamente pero cuando vio el rostro del rubio se sorprendio, era su rostro el que veia

-pero...que mierdas?-dijo al no creerlo

las chicas gremory estaban igual ya que el rubio se parecia a issei fucionado con kiba y con un poco mas de musculatura lo que lo hacia atractivo en cierto punto( ya se putaaaas)

-puaj...mierda crei poder eliminarte antes de que fueras una amenaza pero he fallado-dijo levantandoce- la proxima vez que nos veamos sera el final hyoudo issei asi hasta entonces no mueras- declaro al momento de desaparecer en un circulo magico

-no escaparas maldi...puaj...aaaaaahhhhhhhh¡-grito el castaño ya que su estomago comenzo a expulsar sangre mientras parecia tener vida y humo o vapor salia de este

el castaño se retorcia estilo demonio o exorsista de dolor mientras todas miraban aterradas al castaño ya que no sabian que le sucedia, despues de unos segundos dejo de moverse y se levanto como si nada pero lo que sorprendio a todos era el hecho que su estomago habia vuelto a aparecer

-mi...estomago...uf creia que ya no podria comer nada mas- dijo aliviado pero despues recordo ala chica detective y asi corriendo llego hasta ella sacando un estuche negro que contenia unas evil piece- mmmm cuanto valdra kyoko?- pregunto ya que era una humana normal, pero en una de sus piezas se alzo en el cielo era la de un alfil, lo que sorprendio al castaño ya que no se esperaba esto, las gremory tambien veian el suceso sorprendidas ya que nunca este suceso habia sucedido en la historia de las evil pieces-bien vamos a hacerlo¡-dijo el castaño posicionando ala detective en el suelo con la evil piece de alfil sobre sus pechos- por oden de hyoudo issei tu, kirigiri kyouko volveras a caminar sobre esta tierra, ¡conviertete en mi sirvienta!-dijo el castaño mientras la pieca entraba en el cuerpo de la chica, las gremory veian sorprendidas lo sucedido ya que efectivamente ellas habia escuchado que issei tendria sus propias piesas pero jamas creyeron que el jamas habia usado una hasta ahora

asi la peli lila lentamente habrio sus ojos, mientras el castaño veia ala chica con ojos de alegria y lagrimas habia funcionado

-issei donde estoy? y que sucedio?- dijo sentandoce y viendo alas chicas de la residencia hyoudo atras de el

-eto...veras kyouko...-dijo el castaño un poco nervioso, asi procediendo a contarle lo sucedido desde su rencarnacion hasta los hechos actuales-y eso es lo que a pasado-dijo rascandoce la mejilla

-ya veo ...esto le da sentido a tu tan irregular historial, aunque no entiendo por que me reviviste?-pregunto

-por que...eres muy importante para mi kyouko-dijo abrazando ala peli lila la cual se sonrojo y correspondio al abrazo pero despues sintio unas auras asecinas las cuales eran expulsadas por todas las chicas gremory y asi entendio que ellas aun lo amaban pero no dejaria que se lo arrebataran almenos no ellas

y asi despues de lo sucedido todos volvieron a sus respectivos domicilios, en cuanto a issei y kyouko entregaron un informe falso ala policia de kuoh la cual no fue puesto a discucion ya que no habia razon para no creerles y asi despues de esos dias llego el momento de decir adios

al dia siguiente issei y kyouko se encontraban en el aeropuerto de tokio...

-esta bien que me quede, tu me reencarnaste en demonio asi que...-dijo sonrojada y con sus manos atras de ella

-no hay problema demas no hay motivo para que estes conmigo de momento si que puedes continuar con tu vida normal-dijo el castaño

-esta bien pero recuerda que tu eres mi amo asi que no permanecere mucho tiempo aqui, pedire mi transferencia a raccon city para asi estar contigo-dijo feliz

-claro, hasta entonces te esperare kyouko-dijo mientras propisiava un beso ala peli lila en los labios el cual fue correspondido y asi por unos momentos permanecieron, asi comenzaron a separarse y el castaño comenzo a dirigirse ala sala de abordaje de su avion pero unos gritos llamaron su atencion

-issei ¡-

al ver hacia atras vio que se trataba del grupo gremory: rias, akeno, xenovia, asia, rossweiser, irina, ravel, ophis, kiba y gasper ivan hacia donde el estaba, el castaño solo los miraba sorprendidos ya que jamas se espero eso

ellos llegaron y le propisiaron un abrazo grupal, el cual el castaño no detuvo extrañaba estos momentos cuando el grupo gremory solia ser tan unido, despues de unos segundos se separaron

-issei te vas?-pregunto la peliroja

-si, yo ya no tengo nada mas aqui asi que vuelvo a estados unidos-dijo el castaño todos por el comentario del castaño habian puesto una cara triste, habian aprendido de su error y no querian que el se fuera

-issei kun perdo por lo sucedido aquel dia-dijo el rubio gremori mientras hacia una reverencia

-no te preocupes kiba ya me explico rias que lo sucedido aquel dia fue por su embriages de la fiesta que hicieron-dijo el castaño mientras ponia una sonrisa

-borrachera? fiesta?-dijo al o entender lo que decia el castaño, oviamente para ser perdonada rias y su sequito mintieron y le dijeron a issei que habian tenido una fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y el resultado fue lo que el vio, aunque solo llegaron a terminos de amigoslo que fue un avance para el grupo de mujeres

-si aunque creo que aun a esta edad devemos evitar tomar mas de la cuenta-dijo mietras un flashback pasaba por su cabeza de el dia en que kyouko y el tubieron sexo desenfrenado

-eh..si claro isei kun no volvera a pasar-dijo mientras el y el vampiro tenian una gota atras de sus cabezas

-bueno espero que podamos volver a vernos-dijo mientras continuaba su camino, las chicas gremory querian ir a besarlo antes de que se fuera, aunque eso seria un error, el castaño solo las veia ahora como solo amigas nada mas pero esto era un avance asi que decidieron que la proccima vez que se vieran volverian a obtener el corazon del castaño yas i despues del abordaje todos incluida la detective vieron como un avion con rumbo a america despegaba

* * *

raccon city dos dias despues...

despues del viaje issei llegaba asu cubiculo de siempre, y se dispuso a redactar su mision en kuoh pero una puerta abrierta estruendosamente llamo su atencion, al ver de quien se trataba era nada mas y nada menos que lisa, quien buscaba al castaño

issei sabia que algo sucederia y no seran muy bueno asi que brincando por arriba a un cubiculo evito que la castaña lo viera yas i saliendo con gran silencio y de cuclillas procedio a marchrase al voltear a ver al frente su vista se torno negra pero sentia algo suave asi que usando una de sus manos toco lo que tenia en su cara

boing

-he...y esto que es?-dijo bolviendo a presionar lo que tenia enfrente

boing

-kya¡-se escucho un grito de una voz que reconocio el castaño, al separarse vio que habia puesto su rostro en el trasero de tiamat la cual estaba roja y con lagrimas en las ojos

-esto es un error-dijo nervioso

la chica estaba molesta, avergonzada y muy triste por la accion del castaño asi que un aura la comenzo a rodear, todos los agentes de la stars que estaban en sus cubiculos cerraron las puertas ya que lo que sucederia a continuacion no seria lindo

-tu maldito hentai, como te atreves a proponerme asi que sea tu pareja-dijo molesta

-pareja?-dijo al no entender sus palabras

la chica comenzo a ser rodeada por un aura, aunque el chico reconocio el aura era de un dragon y todo se volvio claro para el, aquella duda que tenia sobre ella habia sido resuelta

-tu eres tiamat la reina dragona del khaos¡ una de los cinco grandes reyes dragon¡-dijo sorprendido

-callate idiota sekiryuutei, mejor muerete-dijo lanzando una patada al estilo rosario vampire contra los panditas del castaño, el cual sintio como si su hombria hubiera sido molida en pedazos mientras era arrojado contra la pared impactandola y quedando incrustada en esta

los demas chicos de la stars veian con mucho miedo ala chica peli negro con ojos llorosos y asi huyendo del lugar con lagrimas

-asi ya no me podre casar- decia por los pasillos de la rpd

el castaño al salir del oyo donde quedo arrodillado y adolorido pero sintio un aura similar ala de tiamar aunque no era emanado por un draon sino por una humana vio como una chica de pelo castaño la veia con ojos de una asesina serial

-y bien issei, me puedes explicar porque tu y la detective kyouko estuvieron en un hotel del amor, dijo mostrando una revista con imagenes de el y la detective felices y agarrados de la mano

el castaño no hizo nada salvo empalidecer y preparase una buena excusa

-quiero tu respuesta issei, ami tu novia-dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos, cosa que asusto mas al castaño

-eto...veras...mira alla una excusa altamente estupida para que pueda salir huyendo de aqui mientras tu vez ala nada¡-dijo mientras señalaba ala nada

-donde?¡-dijo la castaña mientras veia ala nada buscando la excusa altamente estupida para que el castaño pudiera salir huyendo-oye yo no veo nada-dijo viendo al castaño el cual ya no estaba y salia del lugar corriendo-issei ¡-grito la chica persiguiendo al castaño por la base de la rpd

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: regreso y despedida**

despues de lo sucedido en la estacion de la rpd issei consiguio tranquilazar ala fiera castaña que lo habia dejado con golpes y rasguños por todo su cuerpo, asi despues de un largo y dorloroso dia de trabajo se fue a casa y se durmio esperando otro dia mejor, sin embargo en otro lugar de la ciudad en un penthouse estaba una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas se daba una ducha de agua caliente

-que idiota...proponerse de esa manera-dijo mientras recordaba al castaño de cucliyas (similar en una posision para pedir matrimonio)

pero al recordarlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas aciendo que su corazon se acelerara no entendia porque el le habia estado haciendo esa "proposicion"ya que sabia que siempre los dos draggones celestiales solo luchaban sin pensar en nada mas, cosa que le molestaba ya que ella creia que eran lindos y nuca se figaron en ella una de las mas hermosas dragonas de la epoca antgua

despues de meditarlo puso un cara seria y tomo una decicion asi poniendoce una toalla y cubriendoce, salio de la ducha y se diriguio auna libreria de la cual saco un libro en especial que tenia los siguientes datos: "como conquistar a un dragon", escrito por: fafnir y tanin

asi comenzo a leer el contenido del libro con mucha consentracion y una libreta donde tomaba apuntes

-eto... la hembra tiene que ser agresiva y salvaje con su pareja? sera que le gusten ese tipo de chicas a issei?-dijo mientras se veia al castaño esposado en una cama y ella con un traje de policia sexy, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse de verguenza

sigui leyendo hasta que encontro otro articulo que la hizo estremecerse

-da..dar... pan...pan..patis...c...co..como...almuerzo?¡... -dijo al sonrojarse mas y pensar en el castaño oliend sus pantis (esto fue escrito por fafnir)

sihuiendo leyendo encontro otro articulo que la hizo comenzar a temblar

-una pareja deve tener crias y de ser necesario repetir para saciar a su compañero durante horas¡-dijo pensando en eso y sonrojando se a mas no poder

asi completamente llena de vergüenza cerro el libro y lo puso en su lugar nuevamente yendo a su cama donde comenzó dormi, pero lo que habia leido la tenia coonfundida y nerviosa ya que si era cierto entonces tendria que hacer un monton de cosas pervertidas pero se preguntaba si eso le gustaria al castaño, asi entre pensamientos quedo dormida

* * *

 **dia siguiente...**

era costumbre que se cambiaran los turnos alas 9 de la mañana pero el castaño se encontraba en la estacion por ciertas situaciones durante su viaje, todos en la estacion le preguntaban culal era su relacion con la detective de japon cosa que sacaba de sus casillas a cierta castaña ya que aunque issei le dijo que era un plan para completar su mision ella sabia que no le habia contado todo.

asi mientras el castaño se dirigirla asu cubiculo fue llamado por cierta pelinegro, el castaño pensando lo peor siguio ala chica sin protestar ya que sabia lo fuerte que era y que era alguien a quien draig le tenia miedo, asi se dirigieron aun closet de utensilios de limpiesa donde la peli negra arrojo al castaño y se introdujo dentro del cuarto cerrandolo con llave

-t..tiamat que sucede?-dijo nervioso y azul

-...hacelo-dijo unas palabras muy poco escuchables cosa que puso al castaño extrañado

-que dijiste?-pregunto mientras la chica estaba roja

-vamos a hacerlo¡-dijo sonrojada

-...-

el castaño estaba conjelado por las palabras que escucho para despues regresar al mundo

-que¡ estas loca ademas no somos novios o pareja y estamos en la central-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-no dijiste que no-dijo intentando parecer agresiva aunque daba mas ternura ya que siempre er seria y ahora estaba llena de sonrojo mientras trataba de ser seria

asi comenzo a desabrochonar su camisa dejando ver un bracier blanco, cosa que el castaño entendio como que ella aun rea virgen y ademas que era gentil y noble aunque no lo aparentara

el castaño solo la deboraba con la vista mientras el dragon en su interiror estaba babeando por ver ala dragona cuando eela estubo en ropa interior vio al castaño con ojos suplicantes, pero la puerta se habrio de golpe dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño, la cual estaba furiosa

-asi que entonces no tenias una relacion con la japonesa sino con tiamat he issei, dime cual es tu excusa esta ves que ella te metio aqui ala fuerza?-dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos

el castaño temblaba de miedo ya que sabia que sucederia a hora, el no saldria en una pieza de la habitacion si no usaba su cerebro al 10%maximo de capacidad que podia dar

-eto...mira otra excusa altamente estupida como la anterior para escapar tan rapido he irme a enserrar en el baño de caballeros-dijo rapido señalando a la nada, cosa que las dos chicas voltearon aver, asi sin perder tiempo el castaño salio a todo lo que podia hacia el baño

-oye yo no veo nada, issei-dijo la castaña

-mmm...creo que nos tomo el pelo-dijo la peli negro

-issei ¡-dijeron ambas dragonas molestas y comenzaron a buscar al castaño, claro despues de que la peli negro se pusiera sus ropas (ni modo que este por todos lados en ropa interior

cuando finalmente lo encontraron no dudaron en entrar al baño de caballeros y matar al castaño enfrente de todos, dando un espectaculo altamente brutal y sangriento

fin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...naa ni se lo crean el castaño en relaidad resivio una palisa por ambas chicas dejandolo en la enfermeria por unas horas, cuando acabo el dia ambas mujeres se fueron asus casas el castaño tambien aunque con varias vendas y curitas

oir:

BONNIE PINK - Last Kiss

el castaño no estaba en condiciones de conducir su patrulla asi que decidio tomar el metro, cuando llego ala estacion de trenes vio que estaba casi vacio salvo por la presencia de una persona vestida de ropas negras y pelo rubio, el castaño pensando de quien podria tratarse se acerco lentamente y sin ruido, al estar a tres metros comenzo a desenfundar su pistola y estaba listo para invocar su bosted gear

pero cuando hacia eso la silueta revelo a una chica rubia de pelo largo hasta casi el piso que vestida con un vestido negro de mangas largas algo afelpado y una maleta en una de sus manos y en la otra un gorro negro tambien, no parecia ser peligrosa y ademas era muy hermosa a ojos del castaño, al darse cuenta de su error guardo su pistola mientras saludaba ala chica

-eto...buenas noches se encuentra bien, este lugar es muy solitario-dijo tratando de aparentar con normalidad

-si-dijo la chica de pelo rubio mientras se ponia su gorro-realmente es una linda noche no lo crees...issei?-dijo dejando al castaño sorprendido por ser llamado por su nombre

no entendia como era que ella sabia su nombre no la conocia y mucho menos daba su nombre a todos salvo por razones e trabajo o por amistades, estaba sorprendido pero tambien tenia miedo seria una asesina o una espia, un mienbro de la neo brigada del khaos? o solamente alguien que pertenece al mundo sobre natural?

-no te preocupes se quien eres-dijo mientras esperaba algo

-como?-pregunto

-digamos que te llevo observando durante mas tiempo del que crees-dijo mientras sonreia

-mas tiempo del que creo?-dijo aun sorprendido

-descuida pronto lo entenderas pero en lo de mientras...-dijo bajando su maleta y acercandose al castaño-con esto deveria ser suficiente-dijo tomando al castaño del rostro y dandole un calido beso en los labios dejando al castaño auun mas sorprendido mientras una series de imagenes llegaban asu mente

cuando se separaron el castaño estaba conjelado, la chica volvio asu lugar y tomo su maleta mientras un tren antiguo llegaba al lugar la chica subio y espero en la puerta del tren, el castaño no entendia nada pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un silvato del tren, el cual empeso a moverse

-espera quien eres?...-dijo siguiendo al tren

-eso ya lo debes saber-dijo la rubia desde el tren mientras el castaño seguia al tren que aumentaba su velocidad- mi nombre es maetel, recuerdalo esta vez okay- dijo con una sonrisa

el castaño siguio al tren por la estacion pero se quedaba muy atras viendo como la chica solo lo veia asi el tren ingreso aun tunel espacial mientras desaparecia

-nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto desde lejos

eso sera cosa tuya-asi conesas palabras el tren desparecio del lugar dejando al castaño solo...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: two mix y advertencia**

el castaño se encontraba en casa pero no entendia la reaccion de la chica que encontro en la estacion de trenes, quien era? y como lo conocia? eran las preguntas que se hacia, pero aun dandole vueltas no encontro nada que le recordara de donde se conocian, asi que decidio dormir intentando aclarar sus pensamientos

al dia siguiente el castaño como de costumbre se habia levantado temprano pero a diferencia de otros dias era sabado asi que era su dia de descanzo asi que tomando un baño y su desalluno que consistio en huevos con tocino, una vez desallunado se diriguio a la puerta vestido de un pantalon de mescliya y una chaqueta negra

mientras recorria la ciudad de raccon el castaño seguia intentando descifrar el origen de tanto misterio quienes eran los miembros de la neo brigada del khaos, quien era aquel chico que se parecia tanto a el, y quien era la rubia de la noche pasada?, eran tantas las incognitas y muy pocas las respuestas a su dispocicion, pero mientras pasaba por enfrente de un puesto de televisores una noticia lo saco de sus pensamientos

 _~ el grupo musical japones de j pop two mix vendra ala ciudad de raccon como uno de sus puntos señalados en su gira mundial, el consierto se llevara acabo el mañana en la concha acustica del parque de racconland en la noche, asi que no esperes mas y aparta tus boletos~_

la noticia sorprendio al castaño que era en secreto fan de la banda two mix, asi que sin perder tiempo se diriguio al parque de racconland donde tubo que hacer cola durante medio dia para llegar a comprar los 4 boletos de primera fila

oir:

Majora's Mask Song of Healing

asi despues de una espera infernal comenzo a regresar a casa era ya tarde pues se podria apreciar un atardecer muy hermoso, el castaño para regresar a casa tenia que pasar por un puente peatonal, el castaño estaba tan feliz de tener los boletos para mañana, que no le importaba nada hasta que como si fuera un deja vu ocurrio.

al otro extremo del puente una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos grises vestida de una camisa de mangas largas color roja y un pantalon y botas negras lo veia figamente en direcion de issei, el castaño volteo aver hacia atras y no vio anadie asi que dio a entender que la chica lo veia a el, ella se acercaba lentamente mientras el castaño comenzaba al recordar su encuentro con reinare, la situacion era la misma: los dos solos, un atardecer, un puente y el sentimiento de un gran dolor era lo que pasaban por la mente del castaño

-no puede ser sera posible que ella...-dijo el castaño con voz baja

-(descuida issei esa chica no es un ser sobrenatural asi que no te hara daño, es en definitiva una humana)-dijo el dragon en la mente de issei

la chica cuando estubo cerca de el castaño lo vio alos ojos, el castaño estaba nervioso ya que sentia algo diferente en la chica

-ola mucho gusto mi nombre es ada...ada wong-dijo la chica presentandose

-mucho gusto soy issei nesecitas algo de mi?-pregunto el castaño

-no solo vine a advertirte-dijo mientras tomaba al castaño y con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello

-advertirme?-dijo el castaño sonrojado ya que la chica estaba muy cerca de el haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran

-wesker quiere que te unas a nosotros...y yo tambien-dijo la chica dejando al castaño sorprendido

-( wesker...albert wesker, ella lo conoce entonces el..el)-pensaba el castaño en shock por lo que habia hecho el rubio con kyouko

-si asi es el sabe donde estas, quien eres, quienes son cercanos ati, tus miedos, tus fortalezas el lo sabe todo pero eso no me importa-dijo la chica apareciendo atras del castaño-bueno adios issei-dijo la chica besando por la izquierda el labio del castaño

el castaño al sentir el beso volteo a ver hacia atras pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba habia desparecido sin dejar rastro, el castaño estaba asustado, aquel demente rubio lo tenia vigilado y lo peor sabia sobre sus seres mas queridos en definitiva

el castaño despues reanudo su caminata pero ahora estaba con la mirada perdida y sin luz mientras un miedo recorria todo su profundo ser cosa que el dragon sabia pero no hablo con el castaño ya que este no lo escucharia

mientras eso sucedia en el puente alguien observaba al castaño desde unas pantallas en algun lugar de raccon city

* * *

en kuoh las cosas eran muy diferentes...

la detective pelilavanda estaba en un sillon atada con cadenas magicas mientras ciertas demonios y angel la veian con ojos de un asesino esperando poder devorar asu presa que se mantenia seria pero por dentro con miedo por el aura de las chicas

-bien...detective kyouko, diganos donde esta issei?-pregunto sierta peli roja con sus ojos serios

la detective no dijo nada y siguio viendo alas demonios sin inmutarse

-asi que no quieres hablar...akeno-dijo la peliroja mencionando ala oji violeta

-ara ara seria malo que issei se enterara de lo que te haremos si no nos dices donde esta-dijo la mitad caido mientras veia ala detective con un rostro sadico

la detective seguia sin inmutarse

-tu lo pediste-dijo la oji violeta mientras unos rayos eran expulsados de sus manos- vamos a divertirnos quieres-dijo mientrs se acercaba ala peli lavanda

asi mientras todas las chicas del grupo gremory se acercaban a ella para despues en las afueras de la residencia hyoudo se escucharan los gritos de la peli lavada...

algunas horas despues...

en la residencia hyoudo todas las chicas del grupo gremory tenian varias maletas y en sus manos unos pasaportes de nacionalidad

-bien todas listas-dijo la peliroja

-si buchou-contestaron todas las presentes

-malditas no dejare que se vayan asi como asi-dijo la detective con su ropa desacomodada y su pelo revuelto mientras bloqueaba la entrada de la residencia

durante horas las chicas gremory sometieron ala detective a varias clases de tortura femenina donde el plaser y el dolor se hicieron presentes (si saben alo que me refiero si pues seria tor-tu-ra se-xu-al con ciertos juguetes si se presenta el caso are el ova de este momento)

-haste a un lado o sufriras nuevamente-dijo la peliroja

la detective solo se sonrojo y enojo mas por lo que le hicieron a ella pero despues de todo en parte lo disfruto aunque prefiere al castaño mas que simples imitaciones para mujeres solitarias

-je porlo menos yo obtuve su primera vez-dijo la detective orgullosa y retadora

las gremory comenzaron a emitir su aura asecina hacia la detective pero la detective no se inmutuo ahora esta confiada de lo que hacia, asi sin avizo todas la gremory lanzaron sus ataques contra la detective mientras la detective solo sonreia

-gane-dijo al momento que la casa exploto en miles de pedasos, mientras afuera cierta peli lavanda se reia por como las gremory habian atacado una ilusion que ella creo al momento de escapar de la tortura, cuando las nuves de humo se desvanecieron mostraron alas gremory totalmente con pieles negras y tostadas asi como su pelo y sus maletas meintras llacian en el suelo con espirales...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:problemas, zombies o demonios?**

en raccon city todo continuaba casi normal, era domingo el dia tan esperado del castaño ya que su banda favorita aria debut en la ciudad, pero poco le duraria este gusto ya que a ultima hora fue solicitado a resolver un caso en las montañas arklay alas afueras de raccon city y con una actitud pesimista decidio darles los boletos extras que compreo a lisa y a tiamar quienes aceptaron gustosas ir al concierto mientras el castaño maldecia su mala suerte y acudia al llamado del deber como oficial de la unidad stars y como unico minbro disponible ya que todos querian ir al concierto.

* * *

montañas arklay 2100 hrs...

pov de issei

me encontraba en un helicoptero que con suerte consegui del departamento ya que nadie los estaba utilizando por que para mi mala suerte todos se fueron al concierto y solo podia ver ligeramente las luces del debut de mi banda desde las alturas

como sea reanudando el caso alparecer varias presonas fueron reportadas como desaparecidas en las montañas alas afueras de raccon city y para mi mala suerte el ser uno de los mejores agentes de la rpd se me asigno ir a investigar, llevo alrededor de 2 horas viajando en el helicoptero y el asiento del piloto tritura mis gluteos no entiendo como ello pueden pilotear con este aciento de metal y cables electronicos durante horas

se que deveria de estar feliz de poder ser de ayuda pero no pudieron escojer otro dia mas tranquilo o menos importante, relamente el mundo me tortura cuando quiere y cuando quiero terminar como deveria me salen cosas inesperadas

fin pov

* * *

el castaño pensaba mientras piloteaba el helicptero en medio de la tormenta que se encontraba esa noche en las montañas la visibilidad eera casi nula y ademas de que hacia un frio extremo, el castaño hiva con su uniforme tipico de los stars que consistria en unos pantalones militares, su arma de 9 mm un botiquin medico, una radio su chaleco negro con el simbolo de los stars una cuerda y finalmente una gabardina negra con capucha, esas ropas lo ayudaron a soportar el frio de la noche

mientras piloteaba sin muchos problemas veia que la tormenta comenzaba a tomar intencidad, pero cuando las cosas no podan ponerse peor el motor del helicoptero exploto

-que mierdas? que sucede?-dijo mientras jalaba los controles con fuerza

el helicoptero continuo callendo, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero en el poco campo de vision que tenia un arbol aparecio dela nada

-oh mierda sube¡-grito jalando aun mas fuerte los controles, y esquibando el arbol pero golpeando otro con el aspa tracera del vehiculo probocando que diera vueltas sin control mareando al castaño, cuando parecia que seria su fin el helicoptero aterrizo en el suelo volcandoce y quedando en un campo reducido con suficiente espacio para que el helicptero permaneciera en buenas condiciones sin partirse

el castaño se levanto sobando su cabeza devido al choque y viendo por las ventanas lo poco que podia

-mierda la radio se rompio y el helicoptero esta destruido...que debo hacer ahora?-dijo el castaño minetras tomaba su mochila y otras cosas para comenzar su viaje y buscar pistas del caso

salio de una de las puertas traseras del helicptero, cerandola para evitar que alguien intentara desvalijar el vehiculo, y con una linterna en mano comenzo a inspecionar los alrededores, era obvio que algo no encajaba en el lugar ya que habia demaciado silencio, no se escuchaba nada ni los animales o la briza del viento solo el caer de las gotas de agua por la lluvia

-donde estoy?-dijo mientras beia su brujula en su reloj que apuntaba a todos lados completamente loca-mierda esto tambien se rompio-dijo molesto y avansando mas hasta que encontro lo que parecia un tren abandondado pero aun caliente-un tren en el bosque que anticuado el que aun usa uno hoy en dia, veamos es el ecliptic express, vueno por lo menos un nombre tiene-dijo el mientras veia buscando a algun mienbro del tren o signos de vida dentro de este- sera que lo secuestraron? bueno que mas da a revisar y ver si con esto puedo ir al concierto-dijo mientras subia al tren por una de las puertas

en el interior del tren todo estaba tirado, desde maletas hasta los muebles, persecia que una estampida hubiera crusado por ahi dentro, pero sin darle mucha importancia continuo revisando el tren, cuando paso al siguiente vagon se sorprendio al ver a dos personas una tirada en el piso mientras la otra le aplicaba respiracion boca boca

-señor soy el official hyoudo issei de la rpd, digame que sucedio? hay alguien mas herido?-pregunto acercandoce pero la silueta solo lo voteo a ver lentamente dejando de aplicar los primeros auxilios pero cuando lo hizo el castaño se sorprendio al ver que el socorrista estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos estaban casi blancos, y tenia una mordida en el cuello

-señor que le sucedio? pregunto mientras se acercaba pero este inmediatamente hizo un grito de terror como si de una bestia se tratase

-ug roaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrr-grito el hombre con ojos blancos

-señor le ordeno tirarse al piso-ordeno el castaño desenfundando su arma y apuntandola al individuo, pero este solo siguio avanzando- se lo advierto¡ disparare-indico el castaño retrocediendo pero el sujeto aun no retrocedia o hacia caso de las ordenes- mierda-dijo disparando al sujeto en su rodilla pero se sorprendio al ver que se mantuvo de pie aun con la rodilla destrozada-pero que...?-dijo espantado parecia un juego de terror de zombies, pero lejos de serlo donde tendria que solo dispara ala caabeza se sorprendio al ver que este ser de ojos blancos comenzo a juntar una cantidad de energia que el castaño reconocio

-eso es magia demoniaca?¡-dijo sorprendido

el ser solo lanzo la esfera de luz muentras el castaño esquibaba el ataque y disparaba su arma ala cabeza del zombie si se le podia llamar asi, pero aun mas sorpresas aparecieron el sujeto activo una barrera la cual rechazo los disparos del castaño

-puede formar una barrera?¡ que eres tu?-pregunto mientras el ser aparente mente muerto avanzaba y se situaba aunos psasos dele castaño para finalmente lanzarse a el tratando de morderlo

-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-se escucho como el castaño gritaba de dolor mientras la llubia callaba todo ruido en el exterior del tren...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:tren y pelea**

montañas arklay 2200 hrs...

issei se encontraba en el interior de un tren en las montañas arklay y pasa sorpresa de este llevaba algun corto tiempo en el lugar, creyendo que esto podia estar relacionado con los acontecimientos de desapariciones en la ciudad decide ingresar al tren sin saber las sorpresas que aparecerian de ahi en adelante...

el castaño trataba de detener aun extraño ser que encontro en el tren pero tenia rasgos de estar muerto, pero era todo lo contrario el ser solo lanzo la esfera de luz muentras el castaño esquibaba el ataque y disparaba su arma ala cabeza del zombie si se le podia llamar asi, pero aun mas sorpresas aparecieron el sujeto activo una barrera la cual rechazo los disparos del castaño

-puede formar una barrera?¡ que eres tu?-pregunto mientras el ser aparente mente muerto avanzaba y se situaba aunos psasos dele castaño para finalmente lanzarse a el tratando de morderlo

-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-se escucho como el castaño gritaba de dolor mientras la llubia callaba todo ruido en el exterior del tren-mierda dejame en paz¡-gritaba el castaño que habia hecho aparecer su sacred gear en su brazo y con el cual habia evitado que aquel ser lo mordiera, pero este extraña criatura tenia una fuerza increible ya que el guantelete comenzo a ser quebrado y el castaño apenes podia evitar caer el piso usando todas sus fuerzas-que... fuerza tan... tremenda-dijo mientras resistia el ataque del "zombie"

-compañero el bosted gear no resistira-dijo el dragon sorprendido por que el sacred gear estubiese siendo destruido sin ningun poder dragon slayer

-rayos...toma esto-dijo el castaño asentandole un golpe en la frente con su otro brazo haciendo que el zombie lo liberara mientras retrosedia-mierda sera mejor ponernos serios-dijo el castaño mientras generaba una esfera de energia roja en la palma de su mano y la apuntaba al zombie que solo abanzaba hacia el lentamente-merte de una vez¡-digo al lanzar la esfera la cual exploto enfrente del zombie dejandolo a siegas buscando al castaño que aparecio atras de el con su espada sagrada ascalon- aqui vamos¡-dijo al relaizar un corte vertical partiendo en dos al zombie sinedo salpicado con la sangre de este-uf no fue sensillo pero se termino-dijo el castaño satisfecho y asi comenzando aretirarse hacia el siguiente vagon aunque no fue la escepcion pues mas de estas criaturas estaban en los demas vagones del tren.

la noche aun no acababa para el castaño que se abria paso entre los vagones a disparos o cortes los zombies no se terminaban jamas para el castaño que comenzaba a agotarse por pelear almenos por una hora

-joder esque no se acaban nunca-se quejo el castaño ya muy agotado por cortar alos zombies usando su espada y su bosted gear mietras llegaba al ultimo vagon del tren o el de hasta enfrente que seria la locomotora

cuando llego vio que el tren estaba en movimiento sin control auna velocidad de 5150 km/hr, cosa que era excesivo tratandoce de un tren y mas si estaban en las montañas donde seguramente habria curvas cerradas peor le sorprendio mas no darse cuenta de que el tren habia estado avanzando por horas talvez mientras el luchaba contra los zombies

-pero que mierda¡-dijo el castaño aun mas cabreado por su situacion

-y ahora que compañero?-pregunto el dragon

-bueno parece que aya enfrente esta el final-dijo el castaño usando su vista de demonio viendo un tunel oscuro con unas luces que marcaban fin del camino

-y?-pregunto sin mucha importancia

-no podemos detener el tren a esta velocidad asi que solo nos quedan dos opciones-dijo mientras analizaba la situacion

-cuales son?-

-la primera es que esperemos a que el tren llege asu destino donde probablemente suframos un accidente con exposiones y pedazos de metal saliendo volando por todos lados mientras nosotros tratamos desenfrenadamente de esquibarlos y probablemente terminemos cortados, aplastados o incendiados, la segunda opcion seria saltara en un area sin muchos arboles para no lastimarnos mucho aunque solo tendriamos una oportunidad que seria viable en los siguientes 30 segundos-dijo el castaño analisando friamente la situacion

-pues salta de una vez¡-dijo molesto el dragon y preocupado por el castaño que salto del tren a unos escasos metros de donde un tunel comenzaba y por el cual el tren entro inmediatamente para despues escucharse un estruendozo choque y consiguiente una explosion, el castaño se levanto de donde cayo con dificultad ya que al saltar no vio que caeria en un area piedrosa(jajajaja sufre issei)...

-por que no te fijaste antes de saltar¡-le recrimino el dragon a voz suelta

-que pero si tu me dijiste que saltara¡-dijo el castaño molesto

-pero yo solo soy un alma dentro de un sacred gear por lo que estoy limitado alo que puedo ver¡-dijo el dragon

-bah...ya como sea donde estamos?-pregunto el castaño viendo la entrada del tunel

-no se solo veo algunos arboles-dijo el dragon meintras veia limitadamente el bosque por la gema del guantelete

-mmm...ah mira ahi hay una puerta-dijo el castaño viendo una puerta en el interior del tunel

-mmm...no se talvez sea mejor no entrar digo primero nos caemos con el helicoptero, despues un ejercito de zombis demoniacos nos ataca, un tren sin control recorre unas vias hasta un tunel donde explota y ahora una puerta que nos lleve aquien sabe dios donde..oh si eso es un gran plan con todos los acontecimientos ya ocurridos-dijo el dragon con molestia

-oye ati no te sucedio nada de eso fue ami ademas si yo muero o el bosted gear es destruido tu seguiras vivo he iras aun nuevo portador asi que tu no tienes problemas con eso, asi que si morire seran por mis deciciones no por las tuyas quien sabe que cosas aya por alla en el bosque y ya casi no me queda energia o balas asi que iremos mejor por una estructura donde puede haber gente, hbaitaciones, municiones, comida y talvez algun telefono que sirva por que el mio se rompio cuando salte-dijo el castaño aun mas molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-como quieras pero luego no digas que no te lo adverti-dijo el dragon haciendo un puchero en el interior del sacred gear-ojala y te maten-termino

-uh si claro como no, eso espero y con suerte pueda salir de aqui para llegar a tiempo al concierto-dijo mientras entraba por la puerta que mostraba un camino largo..pero muy largo

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Dejando esto continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:la mancion y la llegada de la detective junto alas demonios a raccon**

montañas arklay 2300 hrs...

issei se encontraba en el interior de un pasillo, habia pasado ya media hora desde que ingreso al corredor crellendo estar a salvo, su sorpresa fue otra al ver que no era asi ya que ahora no lo seguian zombies con poderes demoniacos sino 4 perros zombies que lo seguian con mucho deseo de masticarlo, el castaño se habia quedado sin balas y energia despues de algunos enfrentamientos previos a los perros, ahora solo disponia de sus habilidades como demonio para escapar de esa situacion

-joder...por que me suceden cosas como estas ami?-se preguntaba el castaño mientras corria por el pasillo

-ami que me preguntas solo se que te dije que fueramos por afuera-dijo el dragon de gales como si supiera que esto pasaria

-asi pues si te hubiera hecho caso seguramente un oso zombificado me hubiera atacado-dijo el castaño mientras doblaba en una intersecion de pasillos

-bueno es verdad aunque ahora que hacemos?-pregunto

-que hacemos? pues no se piensale yo estoy ocupado esquibando a los perros-dijo mientras brincaba a una ventana rompiendola y tomando una silla que habia, en ese momento un perro brinco por la ventana destruida solo para ser golpeado por el castaño con la silla rompiendole su cuello al animal-que te parecio eso-dijo al cadaber del perro pero volteo a ver hacia otro lado para encontrarse a un perro zombie en una puerta abierta- joder-grito mientras el perro se preparaba para atacar al castaño...

* * *

en otro punto en el aeropuerto de raccon city...

una peli lavanda con su ropa habitual llegaba a la ciudad con una maleta en mano

-genial que bueno es estar aqui otra vez, pronto me encontrare con issei nuevamente-dijo mientras recordaba al castaño y sus momentos en kuoh-aunque es una lastima que ellas me siguieran-dijo mientras un tic le daba, asus espaldas se encontraban rias y su sequito, todas ellas vestian ropas casuales y algo abrigadoras ya que la ciudad se encontraba en epocas frias

asi al revizar el aeropuerto vieron que la gente que habia era poca o casi nada ya que en su malloria todos se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad en el concierto de two mix

-esta solitario el lugar no creen?-pregunto cierta peliroja con un abrigo blanco largo y una maleta plateada en mano

-ara ara ahora donde podra estar issei kun?-pregunto cierta morena con una abrigo de cuero negro que resaltaba su escultural cuerpo

asi sin ninguna idea de adonde ir la detective analizo friamente la situacion sobre el posible paradero de su amo y interes amoroso dando solo a unas cuantas posibilidades de su paradero

-tengo una idea por que no vamos a su casa talvez ahi lo encontremos-propuso la detective mientras todas asentian ala opcion dada por la peli lavanda asi todas comenzaron su camino hacia la casa del castaño en raccon city

* * *

mientras eso sucedia en la ciudad nuestro joven castaño estaba en problemas, un perro lo tenia a merced pero para su fortuna varias cosas se calleron de un escritorio que se encontraba por la ventana rota, era evidente que con su entrada todas las cosas puestas sobre el se habai caido al suelo muchas de eelas objetos que podian ser usadas como arma como un cutter, una engrapadora industrial, y ironica mente un arma entre otras cosas sin mucha importancia, entre las cosas y la situacion el castaño no le dio mucha importancia que objeto tomar y tomo el mas cercano el arrogandocelo al perro esperando aturdirlo, el objeto volo hasta el perro solo para revotar sin ocacionarle algun daño al perro salvo un ligero golpe inofencivo, al ver que era el objeto que lanzo callo en cuenta que se trataba de una bailarina de hawallano de las cuales comunmente usaban los camioneros para alegrar su dia y el castaño estaba mas palido por el objeto tan inservible que arrojo y que habia marcado su fin.

el peroo por otro lado observaba al castaño con molestia y ira, pero su vista fue llamada por la bailarina que le habian arrojado momentos antes y que ahora solo bailaba de un lado a otro, el perro quedo imnotisado por el balancear del la figura que su cabeza comenzo a seguirla de un lado a otro, el castaño ahora estaba con un rostro de "por favor es enserio?", pero arto de esa escena estupida tomo el arma que se encontraba en el piso solo para tomarla y volarle los cesos al perro y ver la muñeca con odio para solo despues retirarse de la habiatacion...

* * *

en algun punto de la ciudad, mas presisamente en el parque de diverciones, lisa y tiamar salian del concierto el cual termino para desgracia del castaño, ellas habian disfrutado la funcion y ahora se retiraban a sus respectivas casas pero pensaron un poco las cosas

-oye crees que issei este bien? no llego al concierto-dijo preocupada la castaña mientras la peli negra la veia incredula

-es enserio conociendo a issei estoy segura que lo tiene todo bajo control pero si tanto te preocupa vallamos asu casa-sugirio la chica mientras su compañera solo asentian y ahora cambiaban su rumbo a la casa del castaño

* * *

mientras nuevamente con el castaño se encontraba ahora recorriendo los pasillos del interminable laberinto alque entro hace horas, pero solo que ahora alguien se encontraba riendo

-jajajajajajaja no ppuedo creerlo compañero te trajiste esa cosa-dijo el dragon de gales muy divertido mientras el castaño solo corria molesto

-no es mi culpa ademas salvo mi vida podria ser util en un futuro-dijo el castaño con sus mejillas rojas, el objeto al que se referia el dragon era nada mes y nada menos que la muñeca bailarina que salvo al castaño de aquel perro, y el cual el castaño despues de salir de la habitacion regreso por la muñeca el cual ahora se encontraba sobresaliendo en uno de los bolcillos del chaleco en el pecho del castaño

asi el chico continua recorriendo este laberinto buscando una salida fuera de aquel lugar lleno de muertos...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio pero Dejando esto de lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:caos y rivalidades la aparicion de la nueva rival...**

montañas arklay 2400 hrs...

el castaño despues de mas zombies y perros y salvadas inexplicables gracias ala muñeca bailarina habia conseguido salir de aquel extraño laberinto del infierno que lo habia tenido atrapado almenos 4 horas en las que estubo dando vueltas por los interminablez pasillos en los cuales esperaba no terminara muerto o convertido en alguna de esas cosas que encontro en su camino

asi mientras ahora terminaba de tomar un respiro el castaño pudo divisar a lo lejos su amada ciudad, no parecia tener muestras de estar en un caos total por los zombis que lo atacaron anteriorente sino todo lo contrario aunque tambio pudo divisar que su concierto habia terminado para su mala suerte

-joder¡-fue lo unico que pudo alcanzar a gritar alos cuatro vientos para asi con el animo bajo comenzar a desender la colina en la que se encontraba...

* * *

en algun punto de raccon city las chicas japonesas despues de tener que ir ala estacion de policia para pedir la direccion del castaño finalmente consiguieron llegar ala casa la cual no era lujosa ni muy grande pero alparecer lograba albergar almenos a todas por una noche, la casa era uy parecida ala que en el pasado el castaño y sus padres vivieron aunque con un tono mas gris.

al ingresar con el uso de la magia pudieron detectar dos auras en la residencia, no sabain si eran hostiles pero en definitiva no eran el castaño, asi que dispuestas a luchar ingresaron en la residencia, podian ver que en un cuarto de la casa habia una luz, lentamente habrieron la puerta para ver a dos chicas una castaña y una pelinegra en ropa interior sensual (similar ala comunmente usada en escenas eroticas para entender) dormidas en una cama, todas no pudieron mostrar caras de molestia en especial la peli roja y la peli lavanda

-que se supone que sucede aqui?-pregunto la peli lavanda mientras le daba un tic en su ceja, minetras la peli roja y sus compañeras emanaban fuertes cantidades de energia hacia las dos chicas en la cama

una de ellas se desperto al sentir esas vibraciones energeticas asi que no dudo en usar su poder para intimidar a las visitas inesperadas, las chicas inediataente redujeron sus auras al sentir el poder de de un ser tan poderoso como tannin, no talvez un poco mas arriba si se le encontraba molesta asi que descartando por un momento la batalla la peliroja decidio entablar una conversacion con aquella chica peligrosa frente a ellas

-puedo saber que hacen en la casa de issei?-pregunto con tono autoritario

-nada esperar a que vuelva a casa-dijo la peli negra levantandoce de la cama y avanzando hacia la peli roja

sus miradas se cruzaron y comenzaron a sacar rayos era evidente la tencion en el lugar pero alguien comenzo a despertar en ese momento

-uh...issei?..eres tu cariño?...-pregunto la castaña mientras veia a las demas chicas en la habiatacion, aunque las palabras que salieron por sus labios resonaban en la cabeza de todas las presentes escepto de la pelinegra dragona y la peli lavanda que sabian bien su posicion de momento una una amante deductiva y la otra una prometida inocente

-ise..mi ise...no me has dejado aun verdad?..ise..-decia la peliroja con ojos perdidos

-issei kun...issei kun..por favor has conmigo lo que quieras pero vuelve con nosotros..por favor hare lo que sea-decia una a mitad caido con una mirada similar con su ama

-issei san..issei san... sere mas pervertida hare todo lo que me pidas pero regresa...-asia incluso no soportaba eso

-sempai...issei sempai..por favor vuelve quero mi lugar especial incluso lo compartire con ophis y ravel incluso tendriammos sesiones de senjutsu todo lo que quisieras...-la loli peli blanca estaba desesperada y cosas asi o mas triviles decian las demas presentes incluso rossweisse que prometia darle al castaño sesiones privadas de estudio como el quisiera

solo las tres que no pertenecian al grupo gremori veian con pena alas chicas mientras se preguntaban que tan dependientes eran del castaño

* * *

mientras tanto en alguna carretera el castaño caminaba con su uniforme y chaleco anti balas rasgados por los ataques previos de las criaturas pero ahora estaba completamente cansado ya que caminaba por la carretera en espera de que algun auto pasase

-joder por que no hay autos cerca?-recrimino el chico

-nose talvez deviste venir en tu patruya antes que escojer el lamborguini?-contesto el dragon-o no lo crees asi?-pregunto el dragon ala mucheca aun en el bolcillo del castaño mientras esta movia su cabeza de arriba para abajo, el castaño estaba jodidamente cabreado por los sucesos del del dia pero mientras continuaba su camino solo sintio un escalofrio

-urrr...tube un escalofrio como si alguien estubiese peleandose por mi-dijo el castaño

-vamos compañero que puede ser peor que unos zombies?...solo faltaria que en estos momentos todas tus enamoradas se encontraran cara a cara en espera de sacarse entre ellas sus ojos por ti, no lo crees? jajajaja como si eso fuera posible?-dijo el dragon mientras su ususario caminaba ya a las entradas de la ciudad con camino asu casa...

* * *

mientras tanto en casa del castaño...

todas las chicas se veian entre ellas con ojos serios y llenos de odio, no habia aliadas, amigas, o amos y sirvientes solo mujeres que estarian dispuestas a matar por el amor de su vida

solo tres de elas tenian armas apuntandose entre si mientras las otras solo sonreian maquiabelicamente

-jajajaja armas? ise sera mio si solo usan eso contra mi-dijo la plei roja mientras creaba esferas de poder de la destruccion, las demas comenzaban a inbocar diferentes poderes y armas para la batalla, desde relampagos hasta espadas, esta pelea se estaba tornando algo peligroso sin siquiera empezar, la official de policia castaña veia todo con sorpresa pero aun asi no se dejaba intimidar y apunta su arma hacia las chicas del grupo gremori pero despues se sorprendio al ver que su compañera y la peli lavanda comenzaban a concentrar energia en sus manos, estaba en graves apuros sabia que algo no cuadraba todos los presentes a escepcion de ella no eran humanos

-joder que es esto?, no se que esta pasando pero no dejare que esas chicas dañen a issei- pensaba la peli castaña con su arma, todas estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear de no ser un sonido que escucharon

-ghaaaw...-se escucho era una voz y no era de alguna de las presentes cunado voltearon a ver ala originaria del sonido vieron auna chica que se encontraba en la cama del castaño, tenia el pelo negro largo y un kimono negro, pero no era kuroka, era otra chica muy parecida con dos ojos de diferente colores uno azul y el otro morado que tenia en su nariz una camiseta del castaño y con la cual se estaba exitando ya que una de sus manos se encontraba entre sus piernas y soltaba jemidos debes en cuando-huh no hiban a pelear?-pregunto la chica mientras veia que todo el escandalo habia terminado pero las chicas estaban aun molestas, no talvez estaban aun mas de lo que ya estaban pues una nueva rival tenia una camisa de su amado en su naris y la estaba usando para satisfacerse, esto era algo que ninguna permitiria ya tenian demaciadas rivales y estaban molestas por que eso no se les occurrio a ellas estando en casa del castaño

-quien eres?-pregunto la peli roja viendo ala chica con molestia

-oh es verdad aun no me he presentado...-dijo minetras se levantaba y acomodaba sus ropas sin soltar la camisa del castaño-soy yoruka Kirihime un plaser... rias gremory...-añadio la chica mientras la mancionada solo se sorprendia por que la chica la conociera, ella no era un demonio eso era evidente por no presentar ninguna aura demoniaca pero tenia una mas familiar...casi como si fuese...

-esa aura?...no puede ser...-dijo entre palabras de asombro

-bueno ya que se estaban peleando por issei dejenme unirme¡-declaro la chica mientras un objeto aparecia en su brazo, uno que todas las pertenencientes al mundo sobrenatural conocian

-el bosted gear¡-dijeron al unisono todas a escepcion de la peli castaña humana, en efecto la chica tenia el sacred gear del castaño pero de color negro y con su gema parpadeando entre el color verde y morado para finalmente volverse roja

-bien comenzemos.. vamos balance breaker¡-dijo la chica mientras la gema brillaba

-balance breaker over bost-dijo la gema con una voz mas femenina, asi frente a todas la chica fue cubierta por una armandura negra, era el scale mail del castaño pero de color negra y con gemas rojas

-eso es imposible?¡-dijo la peli roja sorprendida por los hechos

-ni siquiera azazel seria capas de eso¡-completo la caballero xenovia

-bueno adiferencia de azazel o la replica del bosted gear de euclid lucifugus este es un genuino sacred gear, no talvez seria mejor llamarlo el gemelo genuino del bosted gear a diferencia del diving dividing de vali-aclaro la chica -pero basta de hablar..mueran todas¡ aumento magico¡-grito la chica mientras las gemas de la armadura brillaban y cambiaban de color auno morado mientras atras de la armadura de la chica se formaban los draco cañones desintegradores del modo alfil del castaño, todas estaban asustadas un disparo de esos cañones serian suficientes para destruir raccon city

-como es posible incluso los cañones han sido replicados por ella?¡-dijo rias asustada por los hecho

-tonta ya te lo dije este sacred geear es el gemelo definitivo del bosted gear asi que no es raro que las habilidades de uno no las tenga el otro-dijo la chica

-las habilidaes del otro?..-dijo la mitad caido por esa informacion-entonces eso significa..-

-si tambien cuento con la torre galestica, el caballero supersonico, la reina verdadera, entre otras habilidades pero no obtengo un cambio tan drastico en la armadura como el de issei, el mio solo cambiara el color de las gemas y algunas adiciones como estos cañones pero basta de hablar, issei sera mio y no de ustedes...bye bye-dijo la chica con su mano mientras los cañones disparaban contra las chicas gremory y las compañeras de issei...

..es este su fin?...

* * *

si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	12. Chapter 12

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio pero Dejando esto de lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: la tercera dragona celestial y el trauma de draig...**

raccon city, casa de issei 0001

-quien eres?-pregunto la peli roja viendo ala chica con molestia

-oh es verdad aun no me he presentado...-dijo minetras se levantaba y acomodaba sus ropas sin soltar la camisa del castaño-soy yoruka Kirihime un plaser... rias gremory...-añadio la chica mientras la mancionada solo se sorprendia por que la chica la conociera, ella no era un demonio eso era evidente por no presentar ninguna aura demoniaca pero tenia una mas familiar...casi como si fuese...

-esa aura?...no puede ser...-dijo entre palabras de asombro

-bueno ya que se estaban peleando por issei dejenme unirme¡-declaro la chica mientras un objeto aparecia en su brazo, uno que todas las pertenencientes al mundo sobrenatural conocian

-el bosted gear¡-dijeron al unisono todas a escepcion de la peli castaña humana, en efecto la chica tenia el sacred gear del castaño pero de color negro y con su gema parpadeando entre el color verde y morado para finalmente volverse roja

-bien comenzemos.. vamos balance breaker¡-dijo la chica mientras la gema brillaba y la casa explotaba

- _balance breaker over bost_ -dijo la gema con una voz mas femenina, asi frente a todas la chica fue cubierta por una armandura negra, era el scale mail del castaño pero de color negra y con gemas rojas, la casa se encontraba hecha pedazos y las chicas estaban dentro de una barrera magica de la reina y su ama presente

-eso es imposible?¡-dijo la peli roja sorprendida por los hechos mientras desaparecia la barrera

-ni siquiera azazel seria capas de eso¡-completo la caballero xenovia

-bueno adiferencia de azazel o la replica del bosted gear de euclid lucifugus este es un genuino sacred gear, no talvez seria mejor llamarlo el gemelo genuino del bosted gear a diferencia del diving dividing de vali-aclaro la chica -pero basta de hablar..mueran todas¡ aumento magico¡-grito la chica mientras las gemas de la armadura brillaban y cambiaban de color auno morado mientras atras de la armadura de la chica se formaban los draco cañones desintegradores del modo alfil del castaño, todas estaban asustadas un disparo de esos cañones serian suficientes para destruir raccon city

-como es posible incluso los cañones han sido replicados por ella?¡-dijo rias asustada por los hecho

-tonta ya te lo dije este sacred geear es el gemelo definitivo del bosted gear asi que no es raro que las habilidades de uno no las tenga el otro-dijo la chica

-las habilidades del otro?..-dijo la mitad caido por esa informacion-entonces eso significa..-

-si tambien cuento con la torre galestica, el caballero supersonico, la reina verdadera, entre otras habilidades pero no obtengo un cambio tan drastico en la armadura como el de issei, el mio solo cambiara el color de las gemas y algunas adiciones como estos cañones pero basta de hablar, issei sera mio y no de ustedes...bye bye-dijo la chica con su mano mientras los cañones disparaban contra las chicas gremory y las compañeras de issei...

..es este su fin? se preguntaban todas, mientras cerraban sus ojos esperando la explocion pero nunca llego, la peli roja abrio lentamente sus ojos para ver a alguien parado enfrente de todas las chicas que detenia la onda energetica que era para ellas

- _divide..._ -escucharon todas

oir:High School DxD BorN OST: Soshite…

-divide?-pregunto la peliroja

- _divide...divide...divide...divide,divide,divide_ -asi constantemente se escucho mientras todas veian sorprendidas al alzar su vista vieron con mas detalle aun chico con un uniforme oscuro ya maltratado pero una cabellera que todas reconocieron que detenia el disparo haciendo que se redujera hasta desaparecer

-lo siento pero no puedo dejar que destruyas este lugar-dijo el chico mientras alzaba su rostro, revelando ser hyoudo issei

-issei kun/san/sempai-se escucho de parte de todas

-perdon la demora, bien vamos...brilla over boost¡-grito el castaño mientras alzaba su brazo con su sacred gear ya en mano

- _balance breaker power is taken_ ¡-dijo el dragon de gales materializando la armadura roja- _vamos issei ese imitador pide a golpes que le demos una leccion_ -dijo le dragon al ver otra replica de si mismo frente a el

-entendido-dijo saltando al cielo para estar a distancia con la otra armadura mientras desplegaba sus alas- y bien se puede saber quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño en el aire

-finalmente nos podemos conocer amor mio-dijo la armadura oscura con voz de mujer, aunque las chicas del castaño en tierra solo miraban con odio y rabia a la armadura negra, mas las chicas del club del oculismo que ya habian escuchado mucho palabras como esa para su issei

-disculpa pero te conosco?-pregunto el castaño

-si aunque talvez no lo recuerdes-dijo la chica

-bueno tendre tiempo para preguntarte despues de la paliza que te dare, aunque aprobechado estas situacion talvez pueda usar algo que adoro-dijo el castaño mientras ponia una sonriza confiada, en tierra todas veian al castaño, mas las chicas del club del oculismo que sabian que aria el castaño, asi sin mas el castaño se puso en pose de batalla mientras su oponente hacia lo mismo- vamos draig igual que con vali en aquel entonces¡-dijo elcastaño asu compañero

- _ok...ya esta listo¡termina con ella de una vez con este golpe definitivo¡_ -ordeno el dragon de gales

-bien, toma esto¡-dijo el castaño mientras a una velocidad increible acortaba la distancia entre el y su oponente, solo para resivir un golpe mientras tocaba el hombro de la armadura negra, cuando se alejo solo pudo hacer una sonriza maquiavelica de victoria detras del casco de su armadura- toma esto...dressssssss...breaker-dijo chasqueando sus dedos mientras la armadura oscura inexplicablemente se rompia en pedazos callendo al suelo pero el castaño no se espero que aquella chica no se inmutara por nada y por el contrario mostrara una sonriza y una mirada segura

-bien es mi turno...suit breaker-dijo la pelinegra ahora sin armadura mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, el castaño no entendia nada, hasta que ocurrio lo que no se esperaba nadie, el scale mail del castaño fue reducida a pedazos con esa tecnica tan parecida ala de el, que dejo al castaño tal cual vino al mundo con un cuerpo mas torneado de lo que las chicas demonios recordaban, las chicas solo veian al castaño con asombro y cierto rubor, incluida la pelinegra que tuvo un sangrado nasal extremo al ver al castaño

-kiaaaaa-grito el castaño como niña mientras se cubria sus partes intimas y caia al suelo, por su parte las chicas de demonio solo tapaban sus ojos pero veian al castaño, en especial al mini issei que tenia el castaño, solo cierta peli lavanda recordaba a aquel chico malo en accion, la dragona del caos se tapaba totalmente sus ojos tratando de negar lo que vio pero sucubio y termino viendo al castaño con sumo deleite,por otro lado la castaña humana solo veia al castaño con una mirada sadica nuca antes vista

el castaño como pudo saco algo de ropa de entre los escombros y se vistio mientras su rival usaba poder draconico para cubrirse ella misma

-como es que pudieste copiar mi tecnica-dijo el castaño sonrojado

-bueno es que no eres el unico con ese deseo de satisfacerse sexualmente, estoy segura que eres una fiera o me equivoco sierva de cabello lavanda?-pregunto mientras volteaba a ver ala detective

-bueno debo admitir que no pude sentarme durante media semana-dijo la pelilavanda sonrojada mientras todas se preguntaban que tan bueno y feros era issei en la cama, asi mientras todos estaban concetrados en eso el castaño no se percato de cuando la chica de pelo negro bajo y se acerco tanto a el

-pero supongo que por ahora esta bien nos volveremos aver issei-dijo mientras le sentaba un beso en los labios al castaño con lengua y todo, caricias incluidas mientras las gemas de sus sacred gears brillaban con varios colores cuando la chica tomo el sacred gear del castaño, durante 10 minutos la chica de peli negro domo al castaño, despues se separaron ambos chicos y los sacred gears dejaron de brillar

el castaño estaba K.O por la agrecion de aquella chica tan seductora como akeno o kuroka juntas, no incluso esa chica estaba aun nivel superior, y asi el castaño callo al suelo y no solo el el gran dragon de gales dentro del bosted gear tambien estaba K.O ya que al contacto de ambos chicos una dragona ingreso al sacred gear del castaño y al igual que su portadora le robo su primer beso con lengua al dragon de gales que quedo igual que su usuario pero su beso fue corto de solo unos segundos, asi que en esos 10 minutos aquella dragona aprovecho al maximo (si saben a que me refiero).

asi la chica desaparecio en un circulo magico dejando alas chicas preocupadas por el castaño y aquella dragon del bosted gear negro dejo aun draig totalmente traumado y en posicion fetal...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion de la batalla y si se algo inesperado los sucesos, si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	13. Chapter 13

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

y aprobechando esto quiero decir que

 **hiperion52: si asi es el nombre no esta escrito como deberia ya que usarlo como se escribe era raro de por si el simple hecho de llamar a una chica tiamat estando en estado unidos es raro, si con solo decir que issei es un nombre japones poco comun, por simple logica a una chica no la llamarias asi asi que para que no hubiera problemas cambie la t por la r que suena un poco mas femenino y no tan de otro pais conciderando que en este caso ella es estado unidense, aunque claro es un dragon**

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: regreso a arklay, el despliege del equipo provicional de stars**

raccon city, casa de issei 1300 hrs

era tarde, habian pasado ya horas desde el evento de la chica que uso una tecnica tan poderosa y letal como el dress breaker, ahora todos estabn en la casa de issei la cual fue reconstruida con magia demoniaca, apesar de ello el panorama parecia estar de mal en peor, lisa actual novia de issei habia pedido explicaciones de lo que sucedia, todos los presentes le explicaron la situacion de issei como demonio, el emperador dragon, heroe de todas las fraciones sobrenaturales y por ultima heroe humano como officiaal de policia, la informacion fue demaciado para ella que solo se retiro despues de lo sucedido, por otro lado las chicas demonio tubieron que irse aun hotel, lo mismo con tiamar y kyoko

ahora solo issei se encontraba en su casa traatando de tranquilizar asu compañero el cual seguia en pocicion fetal dentro del bosted gear

-ya draig tranquilizate-decia el castaño

-como quieres que me tranquilize si una dragona me violo¡-decia mientras lloraba el dragon

-pero eso no es malo o si? digo eres hombre o no?-pregunto

-y que con eso me violo¡ te lo deletre O, VIOLO, ME HAN VIOLADO¡-decia entre gritos

-y yo hubiera estado agusto o hubiese tomado el control ademas como es posible si tu eres uno de los dragones celestiales como es posible que no hicieras nada?-preguntaba aun mas sorprendido por eso

-es que yo no he visto a una chica dragona salvo tiamat-dijo el dragon- y ademas con ella he tenido mis problemas-dijo recordando algo

-acaso ella fue...tu novia?-dijo el castaño un poco triste

-no¡ pedazo de birria, ella fue la novia de albion-dijo el dragon molesto por el comentario

-espera...QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡-dijo sorprendido el chico por tal revelacion

-si ella fue novia de albion pero solo por un corto tiempo su relacion no progreso debido alas peleas entre el y yo, alfinal terminaron y me hecho la culpa de todo a mi-dijo el dragon que ahora ya no estaba en pocicion fetal

-pues la tienes-dijo el castaño

-como sea, ella desaparecio en el mundo humano y albion consiguio otra chica antes de que nos encerarran en los sacred gears-dijo el dragon

-ya veo y tu por que no conseguiste alguna chica?-pregunto el castaño intrigado por eso

-habia una pero...-el dragon callo por un momento

-dejame ver fue la novia de albion tambien y por eso se peleaban-dijo el castaño intentando completar la oracion pero no se espero lo que sucederia

el sacred gear del castaño se genero en su brazo y sin previo habizo se lanzo con el puño cerrado al rostro del castaño, el resultado un golpe en la cara del chico el cual hiba con un aumento de 50 el resultado el castaño salio lanzado hacia la pared de la casa traspazandola no una ni dos sino cuatro paredes de cemento solido reforzado con magia el castaño estaba algo lastimado

-ahhhhhhhh...y eso por que?-pregunto con voz debil mientras se reincorporaba

-por decir estupideces¡, mi chica murio hace ya varios años a manos de los humanos-dijo el dragon-originalemente no eramos solo dos dragones celestiales sino cuatro, ahora solo quedamos dos si estar encerrado en un sacred gear es estar vivo-dijo el dragon

-lo siento yo no sabia nada-se disculpo el castaño

-como sea parece que te llaman-dijo el dragon mientras volvia asu pociccion fetal para llorar por recordar cosas del pasado, el castaño por su lado escucho como su telefono sonaba asi que fue por el y contesto la llamada

-hyoudo issei al habla-dijo por el telefono

-capitan issei tenemos problemas el equipo bravo ha desaparecido-dijo una mujer desde el otro lado de la linea

* * *

rpd sala de operaciones de stars 1400 hrs...

en una sala se encontraban issei, lisa, tiamar y la resien llegada kyouko, frente alos tres se encontraban el jefe del departamento de raccon city braian irons y unos mienbros de stars estos eran los oficciales de stars matt addison, peyton wells, el jefe henderson de la divicion stars, michell guthrie francotirador de reserva de stars y brad vickers piloto del equipo alpha

-y que sucede?-pregunto issei cuando la habitacion fue oscurecida, tiamar con una tablet de brillo azul con la cual manejaba una mesa holografica la cual mostraba los datos de los mienbros de stars bravo

-hace 12 horas el equipo bravo fue a las montañas arklay a apoyar al capitan issei cuando se perdio contacto con el, sin embargo jamas se reportaron despues de 3 horas, asi que se decidio enviar al equipo alpha comandados por chris redfield, pero se perdio contacto con el equipo cuando el helicoptero de brad regreso ala ciudad, actualmente la situacion de los equipos alpha y bravo es desconocida y al no haber mas miembros disponibles se decidio armar un equipo provicional para averiguar que sucedio en las montañas arklay, debido ala inmencidad del bosque y el desconocimiento de la situacion no podemos desplegar al depratamento entero para buscarlos asi que solo se enviara un equipo mas-dijo la pelinegra

-ya veo- dijo el castaño viendo la localizacion registrada de despliege del equipo alpha por brad- fue cerca de el tunel no hay duda pero entonces...-pensaba para si mismo cuando alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-y entonces quienes iran?-esta vez fue matt el que pregunto

-iran: hyoudo issei como lider, matt como pointman, peyton como respaldo, guthrie como utilitario y tiamar como retaguardia- dijo el jefe irons

-pero por que ella? y no usted jefe henderson?-pregunto el castaño señalando al mencionado

-por que es una orden-declaro el jefe henderson seriamente

-okay-dijo el castaño intimidado por la actitud del anciano

-bien equipo omega preparence para el despliege¡-ordeno irons mientras los mencionados estaban en linea

-si señor¡-dijeron al unisono los mienbros del equipo omega...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion de la batalla y si se algo inesperado los sucesos, si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	14. Chapter 14

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:momento privado. vamos ala mancion, equipo omega adelante...  
**

* * *

rpd vestidores de stars 1500 hrs...

en el edificio de la rpd un grupo provicional se encontraba en preparativos antes de su primer despliege: hyoudo issei como lider, matt como pointman, peyton como respaldo, guthrie como utilitario y tiamar como retaguardia todos ellos se preparaban para hacer el viaje a las montañas arkay

en la habitacion de cambiado mixto se encontraba unicamente issei y tiamar ambos estaban de espaldas mientras se cambiaban

-oye issei...-comenzo la conversacion tiamar ella estaba en ropa interior sin brasier ya que se estaba disvistiendo para poder ponerse el uniforme standar de los stars

-que sucede?-pregunto el castaño sin mirar

-crees que podrias llegar a amarme tal como lo haces con ellas?-pregunto la chica mientras veia fijamente su uniforme

-aque te refieres?- pregunto el castaño poniendose sus pantalones

-lisa es tu novia sin embargo kyouko es tu amante y ya lo has hecho con ella entonces yo...-dijo apretando su uniforme con sus manos

-si es verdad sin embargo fue algo que salio inesperadamente-dijo el castaño sin mentir, la dragona se sentia que se quedaba atras con respecto a el, aunque claro recientemente ella habia haceptado esos sentiminetos asi que sin que decir mas tomo una decicion...

-ise...-ella lo llamo y el solo se giro a verla

-que suce...-antes de terminar lo que iba adecir unos calidos labios se conectaron con los sullos cerrandolos de lo que iba adecir, poco a poco aquel beso se fue tornando mas agresivo entre ambos, pronto no solo fueron los labios sino las lenguas de ambos las que comenzaron a juntarse y entrelazarse

finalmente ambos se recargaron en uno de las casilleros mientras el castaño comenzaba adomianr ala dragona, el ya no podia detenerse y sinceramente no queira hacerlo, aprobechando la desnudes de su compañera el castaño comenzo a acariciar su cuerpo explorandolo y recordando cada parte de este, la chica solo se dejaba tocar mientras disfrutaba aquel momento

-ise...-ella lo llamo con pasion mientras separaba sus labios y lo veia con rubor y deseo- por favor hazlo...-dijo ella sonrojada mientras se separaba de el y se ponia contra los casilleros dando una vista espectacular y muy tentadora al castaño, el siguiendo sus instintos se despojo de sus ultimas prendas y se acerco ala dragona, su miembro ya estaba erecto cosa que ella vio muy detenidamente y esperando que entrara en ella

-aqui voy...puede que te duela un poco-informo el castaño ya pegado ala chica apunto de penetrar ala chica, ella solo se preparo, el castaño lentamente comenzo a entrar en ella

-hug...kyaaa¡-la pelinegra solo grito mientras soltaba unas lagrimas debido al dolor mientras un poco de sangre caia por sus piernas revelando que ella un era virgen cosa que el castaño noto

-perdon...no sabia que eras aun virgen-se disculpo el chico aun dentro de ella

-no te procupes ahora solo sigue y no te detengas hasta que estes satisfecho-dijo ella mientras tenia una expresion erotica, el castaño solo tomo la decicion de hacerse cargo de sus actos asi como lo haria con kyouko para consiguiente comenzar a embestirla con fuerza

la pelinegra soportaba las embestidas de su compañero mientras ella con dolor y placer disfrutaba el momento, debes en cunado dejaba soltar uno que otro gemido cosa que hacia al castaño embestirla con mas fuerza

despues de unos minutos ambos cambiaron de posicion ahora el castaño estaba centado en una banca mientras ella lo montaba, ahora ella habia tomado el control y parecia disfrutarlo ya que su expresion parecia totalmente ala timida y poco segura con la que habia comenzado ahora tenia la expresion de una bestia acechado a una presa, era evidente que los instintos de ambos se habian desatado

en esa pocicion se veia que el castaño cada vez llegaba mas a su limite

-tiamar yo estoy apunto de...-no pudo terminar su frace debido al placer que sentian

-e..esta bien dejalo salir adentro...lo quiero adentro issei, correte dentro de mi-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el castaño embistiera por ultima vez ala chica dejando un fluido dentro de su sistema reproductor de su pareja

durante 30 minutos estubieron teniendo sexo y ahora ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras ella con sus pocas fuerzas se levantaba

-eso fue...increible, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo-dijo la dragona mientras un fluido blanco comenzaba a salir de su vagina para ahora tomar sus ropas y comenzar a vestirse-apuerate o sospecharan algo-dijo la chica mientras se vestia

el castaño se dio cuenta de que tenia una misison asi que con mucho desanimo comenzo a vestirse tambien, asi ambos dragones comenzaron a verstirse, meintras afuera dos chicas permanecian en la entrada

-valla 30 minutos eso fue rapido-dijo la detective mientras veia su reloj

-te parece poco? pues cuanto tiempo lo hiciste con el?-pregunto la castaña

-3 hrs seguidas-contesto con rubor

-...0_0...-la chica castaña estaba a no creerlo pues si era demaciado tiempo asi que ligeueramente comenzo a tenerle un poco de celos ala pelilavanda, mientras con conviccion se propondria superar ese tiempo con el castaño

* * *

2 hrs despues...

el equipo omega se encontraban dentro del helicoptero con rumbo ala mancion, todos los mienbros estaban molestos con ambos dragones debido a que demoraron demaciado en los cambiadores, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

en esos momentos estaban sobre la misma area donde el equipo alpha habia bajado horas atras para buscar al equipo bravo de la rpd, el luger se tornaba algo oscuro debido ala neblina del lugar

lentamente el helicoptero bajo hasta el suelo mientras los mienbros de este bajaban, todos armados con pistolas, a excepcion de guthrie que llebava un francotirador, asi una vez en el suelo el helicoptero comenzo a subir para regresar ala estacion

los ahora mienbros de reserva de stars se encontraban en las montañas arkay, un area no explorada y de la cual desconocian la situacion, hasta que vieron una silueta alo lejos acercarse

-todos objetivo alas 6 en punto-ordeno el castaño mientras todos veian hacia aquella direccion, solo guthrie uso el francotirador para ver quien era aquel sujeto desconocido por medio de su mira

lo primero que vio fue un chaleco bañado en sangre, cunado realizo un aumento mas vio en el pecho de este vio una placa de la rpd, era evidente que era un mienbro de la stars

-issei es un sobreviviente, creo que vio el helicoptero-dijo el francotirador mientras la silueta se acercaba, elntamente los mienbros se acercaron al hombre herido, cuando estubieron aunos metros lo reconociero era **Joseph Frost** miembro del equipo alpha de chris redfield, pero habia algo raro en el, no hablaba solo soltaba unos ruidos poco entendibles como gemidos, el castaño lo entendio y apunto hacia el

-capitan issei¡que esta haciendo?¡-pregunto matt pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa mas sombras aparecieron en el lugar, alguna scon forma humanoide y otras con forma animal, todos los minbros del equipo omega apuntaron a algun objetivo

rapidamente estas sombras comenzaron a caminar rapidamente hacia ellos, el castaño solo mostro un rostro de enojo mientras disparaba ala cabeza de su excompañero el cual cayo al suelo mientras el apuntaba a otro objetivo viendo alo lejos una mancion

-todos apunten ala cabeza y avanzen, iremos a aquella mancion¡-ordeno el castaño mientras todos ponian una exprecion seria y apuntaban ala cabeza de alguna sombra alo lejos, mientras comenzaban a correr lejos de aquel lugar abriendoce a tiros por el bosque rumbo ala mancion donde seguramente encontrarian las respuestas de lo que sucedia en aquellas montañas y lo mas importante que le sucedio alos equipos alpha y bravo...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y si se algo inesperado los sucesos con issei y tiamar no s epreocupen tambien pronto tendra su turno lisa, tambine hago mencion de que si gustan pueden darse una vuelta por alguna de las otras historias de dxd que escribo o algun otro y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	15. Chapter 15

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:problemas y mas problemas el inicio de la desesperacion...  
**

* * *

montañas arkay, 1600 hrs...

en esos momentos el equipo omega estaban sobre la misma area donde el equipo alpha habia bajado horas atras para buscar al equipo bravo de la rpd, el luger se tornaba algo oscuro debido ala neblina del lugar

lentamente el helicoptero bajo hasta el suelo mientras los mienbros de este bajaban, todos armados con pistolas, a excepcion de guthrie que llebava un francotirador, asi una vez en el suelo el helicoptero comenzo a subir para regresar ala estacion

los ahora mienbros de reserva de stars se encontraban en las montañas arkay, un area no explorada y de la cual desconocian la situacion, hasta que vieron una silueta alo lejos acercarse

-todos objetivo alas 6 en punto-ordeno el castaño mientras todos veian hacia aquella direccion, solo guthrie uso el francotirador para ver quien era aquel sujeto desconocido por medio de su mira

lo primero que vio fue un chaleco bañado en sangre, cunado realizo un aumento mas vio en el pecho de este vio una placa de la rpd, era evidente que era un mienbro de la stars

-issei es un sobreviviente, creo que vio el helicoptero-dijo el francotirador mientras la silueta se acercaba, elntamente los mienbros se acercaron al hombre herido, cuando estubieron aunos metros lo reconociero era **Joseph Frost** miembro del equipo alpha de chris redfield, pero habia algo raro en el, no hablaba solo soltaba unos ruidos poco entendibles como gemidos, el castaño lo entendio y apunto hacia el

-capitan issei¡que esta haciendo?¡-pregunto matt pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa mas sombras aparecieron en el lugar, alguna scon forma humanoide y otras con forma animal, todos los minbros del equipo omega apuntaron a algun objetivo

rapidamente estas sombras comenzaron a caminar rapidamente hacia ellos, el castaño solo mostro un rostro de enojo mientras disparaba ala cabeza de su excompañero el cual cayo al suelo mientras el apuntaba a otro objetivo viendo alo lejos una mancion

-todos apunten ala cabeza y avanzen, iremos a aquella mancion¡-ordeno el castaño mientras todos ponian una exprecion seria y apuntaban ala cabeza de alguna sombra alo lejos, mientras comenzaban a correr lejos de aquel lugar abriendoce a tiros por el bosque rumbo ala mancion donde seguramente encontrarian las respuestas de lo que sucedia en aquellas montañas y lo mas importante que le sucedio alos equipos alpha y bravo

lentamente el equipo se acercaba alo que seria su unica salvacion, issei tenia una vaga idea de lo que sucederia si alguno de los aun humanos y la dragona fuesen mordidos por cualquiera de aquellos zombies, aunque se percato de algo el castaño mientras pensaba en eso, por que estos no usaban poderes demoniacos como los muertos vivientes del tren, tenia que haber alguna explicacion para ello ya que con solo disparos era suficiente para eliminarlos

el castaño no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto, su maxima prioridad era proteger a todos llevandolos ala mancion, atravezando el bosque que seguramente tendria un monton de zombies y otras criaturas

los disparos resonaban por toda la zona atrallendo cada vez mas de aquellos monstruos, el bosque se tornaba cada vez mas dificil de cruzar, el castaño debatia si usar su sacred gear o no?, no habia tiempo para dudar antes de que el decidiera imbocar su implemento sagrado algo inesperado sucedio, como si fuera obra del cielo consiguieron llegar todos ala mancion sin ningun rasguño o herida pero para desgracia aquellas criaturas estaban pisandoles los talones entre los mienbros del equipo omega todos cerraron la puerta de la mancion mientras luchaban contra aquellos zombies que embestian y obstruian la cerrada de puerta

-que alguien haga algo para que nos dejen cerrar la puesta¡-ordeno el castaño

-y que quieres que hagamos son demaciados tenemos que usar algo para usar un contrapeso o no se -dijo guhntier

-callense los dos-dijo tiamat mientras se separa del grupo y apuntaba su arma hacia la puesta mientras que con uso de su poder draconico (claro sin que los humanos lo viesen) cargo sus balas con energia las cuales traspazaron y desmenbraron varios zombies que obstruian la puerta como si de un arma francotirador se trataze

asi sin obstruciones el grupo cerro la puerta

-rapido pasen cosas para cerra la puerta dudo que solo esto se a suficiente-ordeno el castaño mientras los demas obedecian, no consiguieron barias cosas para obstruir toda la puerta y ventanas pero algo era algo si no querian terminar como aquellos ex humanos

-joder esto esta muy bueno-dijo gunthier mientras se quitaba su sombrero vaquero caracteristico

-callate ademas es probable que los demas esten alla afuera convertidos en alguna de esas cosas y juro por mis pelotas que no terminare asi-dijo peyton molesto y desesperado

-tranquilizate ademas aun no hemos confirmado eso-dijo matt tratando de calmarlo

-callate marica tu solo haces trabajo de escritorio minetras que nosotros hacemos el trabajo dificil y creeme que ni los terroristas son tan cabrones que asas cosas de alla afuera-dijo perdiendo la cordura pero antes de poder decir algo mas un puño lo golpeo dejandolo inconciente

-matt esposalo alas escaleras si sigue asi nos pondra en peligro, tiamat, gunthier, tu y yo iremos por aquella puerta-dijo señalando una de dos puertas, la chica asintio y lo siguio mientras matt encadenaba al paranoico alas escaleras retirandole sus armas y llaves para seguir asus compañeros

al otro lado de la puerta habia un gran comedor que se extendia por la habaitacion se podia observar que habaia otro piso arriba, el comedor estaba vacio y al fondo habai una chimenea, el grupo se acerco en el lugar encontraron algo una mancha de sangre pero ningun cuerpo o arma

-que raro hay sangre pero nada mas-dijo la pelinegra observando la mancha en el suelo sin tocarla

-sera que incluso aqui adentro habra de esas cosas?-pregunto matt

-es probable si el equipo bravo o alpha ingresaron aqui sin importar nada tenemos que investigar-dijo el castaño mientras todos se reincorporaban y revisaban sus armas y municiones cuando una serie de disparos se escucharon y un grito-no puede ser eso sono a...kenneth¡-dijo el castaño recordando el sonido de su compañero mientras se diriguia auna puerta seguido de sus compañeros

cuando el grupo atraveso la puerta se diriguieron aunas sombras las cuales eran iluminadas por un candelabro en una sala de estar de tamaño pequeño lo que vieron era algo inaudito un hombre estaba mordiendo a su compañero moribundo aun con vida como si de un pedazo de carne asada se tratase, no le importaba nada hasta que la chica grito mientras subia sus manos asu boca con un rostro de miedo, era una dragona pero nunca habia visto algo asi en toda su vida

aquel "hombre" solto asu presa la cual trataba de detenerlo con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de caer al piso mientras aquel ser endemoniado se levantaba y avanzaba lentamente hacia los mienbros del equipo omega, todos estaban estupefactos mientras este avanzaba hacia ellos lanzandoce contra la chica que origino el grito tratando de morderla

algo se interpuso entre su camino de aquel zombie y la chica era un brazo, gunthier uso su brazo para evitar el ataque ala dama mientras apuntaba su arma _M92F_ ala cabeza del zombie disparando y terminando con su vida

-joder...ese estupido me mordio y duele como un infierno-dijo el vaquero mientras tiamar reaccionaba y sacaba un pequeño estuche medico para comenzar a atender asu compañero, mientras matt y el castaño estaba atentos asu compañero caido el cual les entregaba una libreta antes de morir y una cinta de video

despues de el ultimo acto del moreno issei inspecciono el cuerpo del miembro del equipo bravo para obtener sus armas y municiones o algun otro objeto que les fuera de utilidad, el castaño despues de la revision se levanto y apunto su arma contra la cabeza del moreno para dispara, tenia un rostro triste y serio pero era mejor ahora antes de verlo en aquel estado tan demigrante y poco humano para consiguiente apuntar asu compañero herido

-ise que haces camarada?-pregunto gunthrie al percatarse de aquello, la pelinegra se interpuso frente a ellos

-detente isse que estas haciendo?¡-dijo algo alterada

-se volvera en una de esas cosas-dijo con un semblante serio y decidido-tengo que acabarlo antes de que sucumba a esta infeccion-dijo el castaño

-aque te refieres ya sabias de esto?¡-pregunto la chica molesta

-si me entere cuando fui enviado antes aqui-dijo el castaño aun serio

-espera issei talvez haya una cura-dijo matt tratando de detener al castaño, el no dijo nada

-escucha issei si ves que algo extraño me sucede y no encontramos algun indicio de como curarme de esta infeccion o lo que sea puedes dispararme estamos-dijo el vaquero mientras trataba de ofrecer una solucion

...el castaño estaba dudando se arriesgaria a poner a tiamat y a matt en riesgo? o podrian encontrar una solucion para gunthrie antes de que sucumbiese ala infeccion?, una difícil eleccion para el que lo hizo cuestionarse que aria otra persona en su lugar?, el pensaba mientras trataba de buscar la respuesta en sus antiguas batallas, aventuras y derrotas minetras su cabellera cubria sus ojos...

oir:Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack - 57 - Sad but true

-...no-fueron sus palabras mientras alzaba la vista todos temian lo peor-...nadie mas va a morir, encontraremos una solucion a este problema despues de todo somos _Equipo especial de tácticas y rescate_ de la policia de raccon city-dijo el castaño decidido mientras todos cambiaaban sus rostros a uno lleno de esperanza- no te preocupes gunthrie saldremos de esta...todos juntos-dijo el castaño bajando su arma mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo atras de ellos seguido de sus compañeros

-ahora que aremos?-pregunto matt

-bien esta libreta tiene algunos mapas hechos por kenneth parece ser que esta mansion tiene varios niveles matt tu iras y inspeccionaras el segundo piso si ves un lugar alto trata de establecer comunicacion con la central o el helicoptero-dijo el castaño mientras veia al mencionado

-entendido-respondio el pointman

-gunthrie tu iras y revisaras la planta baja tambien cuidaras a peyton-dijo el castaño

-tenlo por hecho me asegurare que no le suceda nada-dijo el vaquero

-tiamat tu iras ala zona de invernaderos despues de eso iras al desague donde yo ire-dijo el castaño mostrando el mapa mientras todos observaban las rutas que tomarian- parece ser que esta estructura esta conectada a otra seccion inferior desconocida cerca de esa zona si tenemos suerte y encontramos algo que pueda sernos util o sospechoso notifiquenlo por la radio reportence cada 30 minutos sino 15 quireo saber que hacen y donde estan, entendieron?-pregunto el castaño

-si señor?-dijeron los miembros presentes

-adelante¡-ordeno el castaño y todos se separaron a sus respectivos objetivos...

* * *

niveles inferiores de la mancion spencer, croacas, 1900 hrs...

en los drenajes de la mancion una silueta solitaria corria por el lugar mientras tenia en sus manos un arma, portaba un chaleco cafe oscuro, botas militares unos pantalones verdes, su cabellera era cafe no muy larga y un bigote no muy largo

-alguien responda el radio...kenneth, kevin, edward, forest, richard, rebecca ...quien sea responda?-su voz se escuchaba algo desesperada

- _"ca...capitan enrico, me resive...corto"-_ una voz femenia respondia la llamada por el radio

-te resivo rebecca que sucede?-pregunto el hombre

-". _.he lleg...la mancion se encuen...zombis por doquier..."._ -el mensaje de la chica se escuchaba entre cortada debido ala profundidad

-rebecca escucha estoy en camino no te muevas de tu pocicion, he visto un helicoptero cuando venia ala mancion con suerte sea el equipo alpha de ser asi tenemos que salir de aqui pronto...me oiste rebeca no te muevas-ordeno el castaño

-... _(estatica)...-_ la radio solo brindo el sonido de la incertidumbre al hombre quien reanudo su marcha...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	16. Chapter 16

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: desesperacion de amor, el septimo neo dragon de las llamas oscuras...  
**

* * *

raccon city 1900 hrs, hotel paris...

en una habitación del hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad permanecian todas las chicas gremory preparandoce para regresar a kuoh por ordenes de su ama la cual estaba decaida desde la casa de issei, actualmente la peli roja se encontraba en una ducha profunda totalmente sumergida y ida mientras recordaba algo que sucedio en la recidencia hyoudo horas atras...

* * *

flashback casa de issei...

rias y issei se habian separado para discutir temas de demonios ya que ambos eran los reyes de sus respectivas noblezas (claro si el que isei solo tenga a kyouko cuenta como nobleza jajajaja xD)ambos se encontraban en una habitación aparte protegida por una barrera que evitaba que alguien escuchara la conversacion aun apesar de los intentos de las chicas por hacerlo

en la habitación se encontraban ambos demonios en dos sillones separados viendoce frente a frente

-bien rias dime que quieres hablar conmigo, si es por brindarme ayuda para hacer mi nobleza te lo agradezco pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacer mi sequito tan apresurado y ademas quiero hacerlo mientras creo lazos en gente que me sea de confianza-dijo el castaño seriamente

-ise...te sere franca no he venido aqui ha hablar por temas de noblezas queria una excusa para poder hablarte a ti-dijo al peliroja directamente el castaño no parecia impresionado por ello

-lo se no te preocupes y bien entonces de que quieres hablar?-pregunto el castaño, la peliroja se acerco a el y se encimo sobre el, el castaño se impreciono ahora por las extrañas acciones de la chica

-issei quiero que me digas algo...-dijo la chica mientras lo veia y lo retenia con sus manos

el chico guardo silencio por un momento y contesto sin ver ala chica

-no... no te amo rias gremory-dijo el castaño con voz seria

-dimelo viendome a los ojos-ordeno la chica, sabia que ella conocia mejor que nadie al castaño asi que podria ser capaz de ver atraves de sus ojos si era verdad despues de todo issei era un libro abierto para ella

-da lo mismo-contesto el castaño alzando su mirada- no te amo mas rias gremory-dijo el castaño con una exprecion poco vista o incluso desconocida para la peliroja, aquella actitud infantil, soñadora, pervertida no se veia, ahora la peliroja veia aun issei mas maduro, calculador y mas realista parecia ser que incluso su sueño de ser el rey del harem fuese solo una idea de ella

-issei que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto la chica

-acepte la realidad rias, en aquel entonces yo era un idelaista y soñador pervertido sin embargo ahora soy todo lo contrario ahora velo por no solo mi seguridad si no la de todos alos que deba proteger como oficial de policia y como heroe del mundo sobrenatural-dijo el castaño-contestame ahora sinceramente me amas realmente?-pregunto el chico

-con toda mi alma y cuerpo ise-contesto al chica

-deveras?-pregunto

-si isei-dijo rias con un rostro gentil y amable

-estabas dispuesta a todo por mi?-pregunto

-si a todo issei-contesto rias con esperanza

-entonces dime por que fue que me dejaste en aquel entonces-el chico lo decia con una voz natural y su rostro sin emociones

-perdoname por favor, no sabia lo que hacia-contesto la peliroja

-lo sineto incluso si me dices que me amas yo no-dijo el castaño

rias no podia creerlo era posible que issei realmente hubiera cambiado tanto despues de lo que ella le hizo, aun cuando el dijo que aquello estaba perdonado creia que podria conquistarlo nuevamente pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, solo habia una manera para comprobarlo, asi que sin perder tiempo rias beso apasionadamente al castaño el cual fue agarrado de sorpresa por el acto he involuntariamente comenzo a corresponderlo mientras acercaba ala chica hacia su cuerpo pero separandoce rapidamente

-detente esto no esta bien-dijo el castaño con un rostro de desprecio al acto

-esta bien para mi-contesto rias mientras reanudaba el beso y comenzaba a desvestirse ella y al castaño que le seguia el juego pero lo detuvo separandoce de la chica que lo buscaba desesperadamente para continuar

-rias por favor deten esto yo no te amo almenos no ahora-dijo el castaño levantandoce mientras la chica de rodillas veia hacia el suelo mientra sunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente-puedo brindarte mi amistas pero solo eso, ahora tengo gente muy importante y preciada para mi, y lo mas probable tambien un bebe en camino-dijo issei abotonandoce su camiseta, rias no respondio y tambien se levanto para arreglarse su ropa y borra sus lagrimas para volver asu anterior semblante aunque mas triste y solitaria-por favor perdoname-dijo el castaño diriguiendoce ala puerta

-no perdoname tu ami-dijo rias mientras salia de la habiatacion seguida de su sequito quienes se despidieron de issei antes de retirarse de la casa seguda de las otras visitantes...

* * *

hotel 2000 hrs, azotea...

en el techo del hotel se encontraba rias con su ropa de dormir como de costumbre traslucida, veia desde lejos las montañas arklay y la luna que se asomaba sobre ellas, meintras pensaba en una forma de recuperar al castaño

-issei realmente jamas podras enamorarte de mi?-se pregunto a ella misma viendo la luna

-quien sabe?-una voz le respondio al voltear a ver vio aun chico de cabellera negra y ropas del mismo color que se encontraba al otro extremo del techo

-quien eres tu?-pregunto la chica viendo al chico con sorpresa y auqe nunca sintio su aura hasta ahora-(espera esta aura es similar aal de issei o aquella chica sera posible que?...)-pensaba rias-tu eres compañero de aquella chica que beso a mi ise?-pregunto la peli roja

-oh te refieres a yoruka bueno algo asi, yo solo vine a qui para eliminarlas del camino, mi nombre es john y soy un el septimo neo dragon despues de issei y yoruka, un placer conocerte rias gremory-se presento el pelinegro- he de admitir que cunado me dieron la orden de matarte no crei que fueras tan hermosa y mas considerando esas cualidades que tienes-dijo el pelinegro, mientras rias se molestaba por el comentario

-te advierto que no caere sin pelear-dijo decidia rias mientras su vestimenta cambiaba al uniforme de la academia kuoh, ya que estaba tan familiarizada y comoda usando el uniforme para luchar, asi ella comenzo a expulsar su aura la cual se manifesto como un torrente rojo carmesi

-oh nada mal sin embargo aun eres muy debil nisiquiera podrias hacerle frente a yoruka con ese poder mucho menos a daisy, pero bueno basta de habrar es momento de terminar mi trabajo aun tengo a mis chicas esperando en casa-dijo el pelinegro que apunto su brazo hacia la chica lanzando una esfera de poder del tamaño de una bola de tenis la cual fue directa a rias, ella por su parte correspondio con un atauqe de gran magnitud que superaba con crestes el del chico pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su ataque fue borrado como si nada poraquella esfera negra que parecia estar envuelta en llamas para finalmente tener que alzar una barrera de proteccion el cual se destruyo por la explocion dela esfera al contacto lanznado a rias ya algo herida por el poder concentrado del ataque

-es demaciado poderoso-dijo rias mientras trataba de levantarse con dificultad sin poder hacerlo

-bueno adios rias gremory-dijo john lanzando otra esfera la cual se diriguio a rias sin nada que la detubiese, este era su fin en definitiva asi que se limito a cerrar sus ojos con la esperanza de que issei vinera a salvarla como lo hizo antes, neuvamente no sintio ninguna erida o explocion al abrir sus ojos espero ver a su amado solo para revelar otra silueta, vestia un uniforme negro y un con un chaleco del meimo color y el logotipo de la divicion stars en blanco, aquella persona que se encontraba frente a ella no era issei...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	17. Chapter 17

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: nuevo romance? o simplemente impresion?, el escuadron omicron llega al infierno...  
**

* * *

raccon city 2000 hrs, hotel paris...

oir;Magic Kaito 1412 OST サントラ 23. The end of the Show

en el techo del hotel se encontaban tres personas, una peliroja, un pelinegro y otro peliblanco...

rias gremory permanecia en el suelo sin entender que sucedia un chico la habia salvado del ataque de el dragon presente, pero era evidente que este recien aparecido no tenia interes en atacarla a ella y que tampoco era un humano

-que esplendida noche no lo crees... jonh?-pregunto el pelinegro con un tono de voz suave al dragon

-que haces aqui?-pregunto el neo dragon

-solo proteger a una damisela en problemas- dijo el chico mientras rias se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario

-ya veo entonces te lo dire una sola vez haste aun lado o sino tendre que hacerlo yo mismo-dijo el dragon con un aura oscura rodeandolo, mientras varias serpientes comenzaban a salir de las sombras y comenzaban a rodearlo, pero el peliblanco no se inmuto en absoluto-muere¡-ordeno el pelinegro mientras las serpientes se lanzaban contra el peliblanco que desenfundo una pistola y disparo con gran maestria y habilidad alas serpientes las cuales al ser tocadas o atravezadas por las balas del arma desaparecian, cuando todas las serpientes desaparecieron el chico volteo a ver al pelinegro que acorto distancia entre ellos y con una guaraña en mano realizo un corte profundo en el pecho del peliblanco ya que una gran cantidad de sangre salio de esta herida, al final el cuerpo callo al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se generaba en el piso.-bueno eso fue facil-dijo el neo dragon mientras miraba ahora a la peliroja en el piso para comenzar a hacercarse a ella junto a sus serpientes

rias por su parte estaba en el suelo incapas de moverse debido alos daños que resivio anteriormente y debido aque no le quedaban fuerzas para escapar, asi que se reuso a solo aceptar su muerte, el pelinegro llego frente a ella para ver como rias se habia resignado a su destino asi que alzo su guaraña para realizar un corte en su cuello.

cuando el dragon finalmente estaba listo para terminar con la chica sonrio con placer bajando tambien la guaraña, el arma realizo un corte mientras mas sangre manchaba el piso, rias abrio sus ojos viendo la sangre en el piso, era evidente que no era la suya entonces quien habia sido?, ella alzo su cabeza en direccion del neo dragon, pero su sorpresa aumento al ver que el peliblanco estaba protegiendola usando su brazo para detener el ataque, su cuerpo aun derramaba sangre pero ella lo veia con sorpresa pues solo issei abria hecho algo como eso.

-q..que? como es posible debistes morir?-dijo jonh molesto mientras se separaba del peliblanco, este se veia en muy malas condicones pues respiraba algo forzado y con dificultad mientras que trataba de detener su hemorragia en el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar un segundo ataque una explocion sacudio el edificio, alo lejos vio como una estacion de combustible explotaba y varias personas comenzaban a atacarse entre ellos-tsh...joder supongo que se me acabo el tiempo-dijo para si mismo para ver a rias y al chico que estaba frente a el -bueno parece que se acabo mi tiempo pero si no los mate yo entonces estoy seguro que ellos lo haran-dijo sonriendo

-ellos a que te refieres?-pregunto rias que se reincorporaba con dificultad

-averigualo tu misma-dijo el pelinegro para desaparecer en llamas oscuras dejando ala peliroja en la duda, pero despues volvio ala realidad viendo como el peliblanco comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras

-espera estas herido-dijo rias tratando de alcanzarlo, cunado lo hizo trato de sostenerlo ya que el tambaleaba al caminar-tienes que resivir atencion medica-dijo rias mientras el veia hacia la explocion

-escucha rias tienes que salir de la ciudad y pronto antes de que sea demaciado tarde-dijo el chico para separarse y comenzar caminar otra vez pero para caer al piso debido a que perdio el equilibrio

-tonto que haces en ese estado no iras a ningun lado-dijo rias preocupada mientras trataba de levantarlo

-no te preocupes por mi en un rato estare bien, vez mira aqui-dijo el chico meintras mostraba su brazo con el cual detubo la guaraña el cual lentamente comenzaba a sanar y a absorver la sangre que lo bañaba

-increible-dijo rias ya que nunca antes habia visto tal habilidad regenerativa mas que en el clan fenix

-vez no necesitas preocuparte por mi, mas importante tu y tu sequito tienen que salir de aqui-dijo el peliblanco

asi con esas palabras el chico se levanto y comenzo a caminar otra vez dejando a rias atras

-espera quien eres?-pregunto rias el chico se detuvo por un momento para ver a rias y esvosar una sonriza

-no tengo nombre, asi que solo llamame zero estabien-dijo el chico con una mirada gentil y calida

-zero?-pregunto rias ya que era extraña la respuesta del chico

-si-dijo el peliblanco mientras giraba totalmente ala chica para hacer un saludo militar- comandante zero; escuadron omicron de la divicion stars de la rpd-se presento el chico mientras rias lo veia con algo de sonrojo ya que le parecia algo interesante aquel chico, pero su vista fue segada por un momento por una luz blanca cunado pudo aclara esta vio un helicoptero muy peculiar de doble helize y por lo que veia fuertemente armado ya que tenia ametralladoras y lanzamisiles( ver Aeronave SA-2 Samson en google).

se veia que dentro habian otras personas pero no sabia si eran humanas o alguna clase de ser sobrenatural por deduccion de que el chico no era humano.

-volvamonos a ver rias gremory-dijo el chico despidiendoce antes de subir a helicoptero el cual comenzo a subir y alejarse dejando atras a la demonio que no entendia nada pero habia llegado a una extraña y muy inusual idea

-es muy parecido a issei-dijo rias antes de sonrojarse al recordar las veses que fue salvada por el castaño y el rescate de este peliblanco, ambos tenian algunas similitudes en su forma de actuar, asus ojos el seria el principe ideal de cualquier damisela en apuros, parecia tan valiente, noble y era atractivo, pensaba rias antes de darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se comenzaban a llevarla a otro lado, rapidamente sacudio su cabeza- bueno creo que es interesante el pero yo tengo a issei, si tengo que recuperarlo a el y no pensar en nadie mas-dijo rias decidida ya que el castaño era su peon y la persona mas importante para ella, aquel chico apenas lo habia conocido y ya pensaba como una chica de 15 años en su principe azul.

asi despues de disipar sus ideas comenzo a ir ala habitacion del hotel donde estaban todas para comenzar a preparar todo para irse tan pronto como fuera posible. ...

* * *

central de la rpd...

en el lugar todos los oficiales de la ciudad se encontraban alistandoce, todo el departamento se encontraba ahi en esos momentos incluidos los oficiales que ya habian terminado turno horas atras y esperaban poder dormir.

multiples llamadas de emergencia llegaban alos telefonos de la cede, las secretarias contestaban las llamadas escuchando cosas como que la gente comenzaba a morde a otras o que multiples ataques se llebaban a cabo en la ciudad.

todo estaba en caos y con todos los miembros de stars en las montañas arklay el lugar estaba en caos.

-aun no sabemos nada de alguno de los equipos?-pregunto el jefe irons desde la resepcion a sus jefes de estacion

-aun nada-informo uno de sus subordinados

-tenemos que hacer algo y pronto, notifique a washington que necesitamos al equipo omicron y las demas unidades stars en el pais aqui tanpronto como sea posible-ordeno el jefe irons cuando la puerta principal se abrio de golpe mostrando a siete personas portando uniformes negros y armas de asalto

almenos seis hombres y una mujer sin contar al peliblanco, los presentes eran conocidos por todos los miembros de la rpd y demas ramas de seguridad de los estados unidos, el grupo estaba conformado por Omega el sub lider del equipo omicron y el mejor tirador de todo estados unidos tenia su cabello rojo y unas pistolas en su cinturon, xeno el mejor espadachin de japon su cabellera era azul fuerte y llevaba multiles armas de filo, Specter, Daemon, Shade, y Wraith los cuatro usaban uniformes completamente negros con cascos del mismo color que curian sus rostros totalmente, estos tenian un visor rojo y armas de diferentes calibres, una chica estaba entre ellos era kareleinne o simplemente kary, su cabellera era larga y de color verde, sus ojos eran de color miel, vestia una falda corta de color rojo unas botas largas de cuero, y una camisa sin mangas que resaltava su cuerpo, tenia guantes largos en sus manos, no se veia que portara alguna arma, todos ellas estaban atras de el lider y mejor oficial de estados unidos al servicio del presidente; zero.

-vaya eso fue rapido-dijo el jefe irons con sorpresa al ver al equipo stars personal del presidente -no importa escuchen tenemos problemas los...-antes de que pudiese decir algo el peliblanco se le adelanto-escuadron omicron reportandoce señor-dijo el peliblanco que aparecio como si nada y sin heridas o daño alguno en su uniforme

-los escuadrones alpha y bravo estan desparecidos asi como el equipo omega, la ciudad esta en caos y multiples ataques se llevan acabo en las calles sembrando caos y destruccion en su camino y quiere que vallamos al detener el caos por medio de cualquier medio posible, resivido necesitare el vehiculo de asalto especial pero suponiendo que es una situacion de emergencia estamos autorizados a usarlo, bien escuadron omicron... adelante-ordeno el peliblanco mientras el grupo se retiraba dejando al jefe de la rpd en shock ya que parecia como si ellos supieran todo lo que sucedia en las calles y posiblemente lo relacionado alas montañas arklay.

el equipo se diriguio al estacionamiento subterraneo de la cede donde se encontraba un vehiculo de 12 ruedas, tres de cada lado con una llanta interior, el vehiculo era 6x6, un todo terreno definitivo armado con dos ametralladoras una manual y otra remota y una sirena con luces, el vehiculo era de color negro y tenia el logotipo de stars y y la rpd.

dicho vehiculo fue construido por issei en una prevencion de ataque terrorista o motines de prision, dicho vehiculo resivia el titulo de armadillo ya que en si era un vehiculo blindado y fuertemente armado.

el equipo subio a dicho vehiculo para ponerlo en marcha rumbo ala ciudad la cual comenzaba a ser llenada en llamas y un rastro de muerte...

* * *

?...

en una habitacion wesker veia los movimientos de los equipos stars de raccon city, en una pantalla se veia a issei, en otta a enrico marini y en otra el armadillo cruzando la ciudad.

el se mantenia con una actitud seria viendo todo con sumo interes, hasta que una figura aprecio atras de el, era un mujer que vestia un vestido rojo muy provocativo, era ada la que estaba a tras de wesker

-esta todo listo?-pregunto la chica

-si sera interesante ver como responden a esto, en especial issei-dijo el rubio viendo al castaño en su pantalla

-ya veo... bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer y una persona que ver-dijo la chica que se retiraba

-aun no aceptas su rechazo?-pregunto el rubio

-y tu no has aprendido en centrarte en tus cosas?-contesto la chica mientras se retiraba, el rubio solo sonrio con la respuesta, veamos quien es mas fuerte el dragon rojo, el negro o el blanco?-dijo mientras veia las calles de raccon city donde oleadas de zombis atacaban ala gente con poderes sobrenaturales...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	18. Chapter 18

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por problemas en la escuela y el simple hecho que mi lap se murio

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: el club del periodismo vs raccon city, alpha vs neo khaos brigade...**

* * *

 **washington. dc...**

 **23:41:23 hrs...**

 **tres horas tras el inicio de la infeccion...**

en el lugar permanecian tres personas gente al actual presidente de la nacion estadounidense, el presidente graham...

-los he llamado para que me ayuden a resolver un caso y ustedes son en los unicos en los que puedo confiar-dijo el presidente

-para que nos necesita sr. presidente-dijo un hombre de tez morena ropas beige un cinturon negro con un arma y la insignia de la rpd de la divicion stars, se trataba de el inspector pearson de la rpd y uno de los amigos de issei durante los rondines nocturnos en las carreteras de la nacion

-veran quiero que investigen un lugar, mas bien una mancion donde creo que podria dar respuesta a tantos incidentes en todo el pais asi como el caso de japon que requirio de nuestra intervencion-dijo el presidente

-pero por que a nosotros?-pregunto un hombre de unos 40 años con bigote, vestia una gorra azul, un pantalon de mezclilla con un abrigo azul de la rpd de la divicion de bombros, bajo esta tenia una camisa blanca con corbata, se trataba del jefe de bomberos de raccon city james wade, quien siempre era el encargado de arreglar las inexplicables explociones de gran tamaño que generaba issei y que desconocia la identidad del castaño

-si señor no me lo tome a mal pero por que no asu equipo personal o el servicio secreto, o la rama exeter incluso ala divicion stars de raccon city?-preguntaba una chica de cabellera negra larga, vestia un abrigo de color cafe tipico de los detectives, un pantalon de mesclilla azul claro y unas botas de color cafe que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, se trataba de la detective ruth, antigua miembro de la rpd stars de raccon city y ex compañera de issei y tambien ex novia de este despues de rias

-porque debido aun problema todos los agentes de stars de la nacion y sus respectivas diviciones, incluido el ejercito y la guardia nacional se diriguen actualmente a raccon city señorita ruth-dijo el presidente de la manera mas tranquila sin embargo los tres presentes no lo creian, en que clase de situacion se encontraba raccon city en aquellos momentos de los cuales ellos eran ignorantes-por si fuera poco mi equipo especial, la unidad omicron se dirije actualmente a raccon city, como veran la situacion actual en raccon city es critica y alarmante si he desplegado una considerable fuerza de combate sea cual sea la situacion en la ciudad, hasta ahora parecen ser disturbios y actos de canivalismo en las calles de raccon city, aunque podria ser un acto terrorista originado por alguna especie de arma biologica o quimica no descarto el hecho que podria tratarse de algo mas...-dijo el presidente

los tres miembros presentes de stars solo se vieron entre si era evidente...

el presidente graham sabia algo..

* * *

 **raccon city...**

 **cuatro horas tras el inicio de la infeccion...**

las chicas del grupo gremory asi como kyouko y lisa se movian en las calles de raccon city desde las sombras...

antes de que pudieran darce cuenta de lo que sucedia todo el mundo comenzaba a morir y a volver de la vida, si bien ellas habian revivido con ayuda de las evil piece las resurecciones que vieron en el transcurso de la noche daban miedo, parecia que estaban en algun juego o pelicula de terror.

para empeorar las cosas parecia que ellas estaban atrapadas en un A. en la ciudad lo que evitaba que pudieran usar los circulos de transporte para salir de raccon city, por si fuera poco la ciudad asi como sus montañas y alrededores estaban cercadas por murallas de acero de mas de 10 mts de altura y con un grososr considerabale ya que aparentemente la ciudad estaba cerrada.

otra desventaja era que alparecer todos los vehiculos aereos; aviones y helicopteros no autorizados eran derribados, por lo que el que ellas escaparan usando sus alas tampoco estaba en discucion amenos que quisieran terminar con un misil entre sus pechos...

ellas tambien habian intentado salir por la puerta principal sin embargo cuando estuvbieron apunto de hacerlo la infeccion llego ala salida lo que origino que los militares y demas cerraran totalemtne la ciudad y inclusible mataran algunos civiles por lo que los miembros de la rpd tuvieron que alejar alas personas lejos de las murallas de aislamiento y llevar a quienes quisieran ala central de la rpd, sin embargo el grupo gremory decidio no hacer caso alas indicaciones de los oficiales y se fueron por su cuenta seguidas por la alfil de issei y la oficial castaña...

asi que reusadas las chicas gremory asi como la humana y la alfil de issei tendrian que apañarselas solas en tierra para buscar alguna forma de salir

-esto parece demaciado abandonado-comento la mitad caido

-tienes razon akeno, hasta hace unas horas habia un caos incapaz de controlarse y ahora todo parece ser un pueblo fantasma-comento rias mientras permanecia atenta asu alrededor

-les dije que me acompañaran a ala central-dijo la castaña con ojos cerrados y algo molesta por su decicion de seguir a las demonios

-tienes razon lisa san, en estos casos debimos reagruparnos todos con las fuerzas de defenza locales, estoy segura que el gobierno de su pais tendria que enviar una mision de rescate y evacuacion o estoy equivocada?-pregunto kyouko

-no lo estas sin embargo el problema es que el equipo especial de tacticas y rescates de raccon city y los demas estados corresponde a nosotros, la divicion stars. aunque afuera de raccon city hay mas de una divicion de stars en cada pais como una red de seguridad y respuesta rapida de estados unidos, el protocolo indica que en casos como este debemos esperar las ordenes de el presidente de los estados unidos y evitar cualquier posivilidad de que esta infeccion se propagase-dijo lisa con un rostro serio

-y como sabes eso?-pregunto rosswaisser intrigada por la respuesta de la chica

-por que el que propuso dicho plan de contiguencia fue...issei en colaboracion con chris, enrico, zero y el presidente graham-dijo lisa

-espera issei ideo este plan de contingencia?¡-rias no podia creerlo

-si, el prevenia que algo asi pudiera pasar aunque cuando lo hizo lo hizo pensando en que dragones o algo como no se monstruos que creasen mas monstruos miniaturas aparecieran en alguna localidad de estados unidos, ironico y algo absurdo no?-dijo lisa con ironia sin embargo el grupo gremory no tenia la expresion de que eso fuera una broma sino algo que era muy posible que pasara y considerando la fuerte vigilancia, la altura y grosor era algo entendible que issei planera algo asi

antes de que pudieran decir algo mas unas sombras comenzaron a salir de los callejones, casas y edificios aldedaños a ellas, se trataban de un ejercito de zombies formado por los que alguna vez fueran los habitantes de raccon city.

(oir:Naruto Battle Music)

-bueno creo que no habra problema si resolvemos esto a nuestro modo, depsues de todo esta ciudad esta casi condenada-comento rias con una cara de determinacion mientras todas las chicas que estubieran especializadas en algun arte de combate realizaban una formacion de defenza: irina y xenovia al frente, koneko y rosswisser en la retaguardia, akeno y rias en el aire y finalmente ravel, asia y lisa estaban en el centro de la formacion ya que no se especializaban en algun arte de combate, sin embargo alguien avanzaba frente a todas las chicas, se trataba de kyouko la que se posicionaba al frente de todos.

-que estas haciendo?-pregunto rias sorprendida

-no te preocupes por mi, despues de todo soy...la alfil de hyoudo issei!-la ñabanda se veia con una determinacion mientras ponia sus manos frente a ella-cortador relampago!-con esas palabras en sus manos se genero una acumulacion de energia pero no era demoniaca si no lo contrario esta era verde, muy diferente al usado por otras familias demoniacas hastq eu que pronto lo entendieron...era energia de dragon...mas presisamente era en parte la energia del dragon de gales, draig. a ya deducir el origen de aquella energia no se percataron como debajo de kyouko un circulo magico con el emblema del dragon de gales (bueno despues de investigar parece ser que el emblema de draig es en si el dibujo que siempre aparece en la gema del boosted gear cuando realiza algo wtf!) ya ala vez en sus manos se generaban relampagos blancos cubiertos de un ligero verde, asi como la chica aparentaba mostrar un aura poderosa por unos momentos antes de lanzar un rayo en linea recta contra varios sombis los cuales fueron calsinados como si de fuego se tratase

-bien las demas preparence sera una noche entretenida-dijo rias asus siervos

-si presidenta¡-contestaron las chicas al unisono, aunque rias ya no fuera presidenta del club de investigacion de lo oculto aun asi para todas rias aun era su lider como miembros del club

con aquellas palabras los zombies se lanzaron contra las chicas las cuales dieron inicio a una carniceria xenovia y irina cortaban atraves de estos con sus espadas, mientras koneko usaba su senjutsu con habilidad y maestria gracias asu hermana mallor por lo que era capas de aumentar el daño de sus ataques por medio de chakara, rosswaisser por su parte usaba ataques magicos de gran poder lo cual destruia el camino y asus oponentes sin problemas, rias y akeno usaban sus poderes de destruccion y relampagos para diesmar al enemigo frente a ellas, sin embargo no se percataron de como un grupo de zombies salian de una calle aldedaña cerca a ellas y al verse todas entretenidas con otros zombies no pudieron acercarse a asia y ravel

-asia¡-grito la peliroja ya que asia era como una hermana menor para ella sin embargo no se esperaron que un sonido se escuchara, eran diaparos de un arma y la dueña de esta era lisa quien con dos pistolas de 99 mm disparaba contra los zombies en sus cabezas mientras ella avanzaba y se posicionaba frente a asia y ravel

-me encargare de esto ustedes continuen-ordeno lisa alas demonios que asinstieron, ella por su lado solo sonrio- vengan muertos vivientes les demostrare por que soy miembro de stars-declaro la castaña mientras realivaba una rasgada en su falda por un costado dandole mallor libertad de movimiento pues saco dos ametralladoras uzi de su saco blanco y disparaba contra los zombies con un rostro serio y determinado

-(issei...issei...issei...yo luchare por ti asi sea contra esas demonios o contra estos zombies...definitivamente...no te dejare para nadie por que te amo issei-penso la castaña para si misma mientras disparaba sus ametralladoras contra el grupo de zombies, asia y ravel solo veian con nervios como aquella mujer frente a ellas era sin duda de temer aun siendo una humana...

* * *

montañas arkay...

tres horas tras inicio de infeccion...

en el lugar permanecian el grupo omega de la rpd, en los pisos superiores de la mancion en busca de sus compañeros y desaparecidos miembros de stars en aquel tetrico lugar lleno de trampas, acertijos y monstruos que eran todo menos zombies si es que eso aparentaban...

issei, matt y tiamar se encontraban ahora recorriendo los sotanos y alcantarillados de la ciudad, sin embargo eran ignorantes de lo que afrontaban sus compañeros de alpha...

alcantarillado...

(oir:Resident Evil Code Veronica X Lachrymal Extended)

en el lugar estaban dos miembros de stars, varios cuerpos muertos de zombies llasian asus espaldas...

-ha sido dificil, me pregunto si issei seguira vivo si es que llego a aqui con todos esos monstruos por aqui-dijo una chica de cabellara corta cafe, vestia un uniforme de stars pero de color azul, se trataba de jill valentine miembro de la stars alpha.

-vamos jill no puede ser que creas eso...despues de todo issei es uno de los cinco fundadores de stars, contigo jill, barry, zero y claro esta que yo-dijo un joven bastante atractivo para algunas de las oficiales de la rpd debido asus musculos y su cabellera

-bueno tienes razon es issei despues de todo... el mejor oficial de la rpd despues de nuestro lider-declaro jill con tono divertido

-veo que se divierten recordando viejos tiempos pero creo que es momento de seguir no creen jill y chris?-pregunto una voz que llamo la atencion de los dos miembros de stars

-no puede ser...-dijo jill sorprendida por oir esa voz

-albert wesker?!-los dos dijeron al unisiono minetras el mencionado hacia aparicion en frente de los dos stars

-ha pasado mucho el tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro-dijo wesker divertido

asi una puerta metalica callo atras de ellos encerrandolos, los dos miembros de stars no se esperaron caer una trampa

-maldito no te perdonare¡tu has sido el responsable de todo esto o me equiboco?pregunto chris

-asi es aunque ya es tarde mi plan esta en marcha y todo lo que representaron ustedes los stars sera solo el inicio de mi venganza-dijo wesker- despues de todo...no por nada destrui la academia de policia hace dos años-comento el rubio mientras los dos stars recordaban aquel hecho, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por ver como el rubio avanzaba hacia ellos y atravez de sus lentes oscuros se veian unas iris rojas como el fuego mismo y ambos stars al sentir el peligro disparaban sus armas wesker por su parte veia las balas que se diriguian hacia el con facilidad antes de sonreir y que una gran mancha de sangre bañara las paredes...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	19. Chapter 19

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por falta de inspiracion temporal

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: aparicion de ada y b.o.w.d...**

* * *

 **raccon city...**

 **24:37:19 hrs...**

 **cuatro horas tras el inicio de la infeccion...**

cuerpos y cuerpos permenecian regados en las calles de raccon city, algunos cortados, otros con hoyos en sus cabezas y otros solo algunas partes de estos quedaban...

en un cruce permenecian las chicas gremory cansadas por la masacre, sus ropas estaban teñidas de rojo y algo rasgadas, pero sin ninguna herida a descatar, por su parte la detective estaba algo cansada pues no llevaba mucho de ser demonio y sus reservas de poder demoniaco eran muy bajas aun asi pudo llevar el ritmo de las geminos con mayor experiencia, la humana por su parte estaba algo entretenida...

-vamos bastardos leventence...-la castaña se encontraba disparando alos cadaveres re muertos en el suelo con una expersion sadica mientras todas se mentenian a una distancia segura de ella pues las armas tenian grabadas unas oraciones de exorsismos, lo cual ponia un poco nerviosas alas chicas...mas con semejante punteria pues la humana apesar de ser una humana sin rasgos de ser desendiente de algun heroe o guerrero destacable sin duda era de temer...

unos minutos despues de que la humana terminanra de llenar todo cadaver de hoyos en lugares inmencionables todas avanzaban por las calles de raccon city en busca de algun sobreviviente o persona que necesitara ayuda, no era de sorprender que alguien no hubiera conseguido llegar al departamento de policia o en su caso a algun grupo de seguridad militar o civil para proteccion...

-oye lisa puedo hecerte una pregunta?-pregunto lisa llamando la atencion de todas

-que sucede kyoko?-contesto la castaña

-bueno tenia la duda de que bueno si eres capas de disparar asi con tal precision entonces por que no estas en los grupos especiales de stars? digo con tu capacidad y no es por ofender pero serias mas eficas en el campo junto a issei que en la seccion de inteligencia, no?-pregunto la pelilavanda, de hecho ese comentario le hizo caer encuenta a todas de ese detalle, si lisa era tan buena disparando y era novia de issei entonces por que pertenencia a la divicion de inteligencia de stars?

-bueno eso es por que queria ayudar a issei en todo lo que necesitara, si soy buena disparando pero no lo suficiente, issei es mejor, mas presiso, fuerte, agil y veloz yo por otra parte estoy atras de el por ser humana en esos aspectos asi que decidi serle de mejor apoyo en aquello que el no era bueno eues en las estrategias, lo se por que estudiamos juntos en la academia asi que lo conosco bien-comento la chica

mientras caminaban las cchicas vieron como alo lejos una oleada de zombies errantes caminaba hacia ellas, parece ser que ellas atraian alos zombies que en su mayoria eran hombres

-rayos, no se acaban nunca? seria bueno que kiba o gasper estubieran aqui-comento xenovia

-si tienes razon pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que continuar para buscar sobrevivientes en la ciudad y llevarlos a al comisaria, si estoy en lo correcto issei regresara ahi para buscarnos-comento lisa analizando la situacion

las chicas gremory estaban preparandoce pero kyoko por su parte estaba jadenado alo igual que asia y ravel y koneko

-viendo sus acciones puedo deducir que han alcanzado su limite para luchar no es asi?-pregunto lisa quien no por nada estaba en la seccion de inteligencia de stars.

-no es problema issei sempai siempre pudo levantarse asiq ue yo hare lo mismo-comento la loli peli blanca

-si issei sama siempre fue asi asi que como su manajer debo hacer lo mismo-comento la pequeña phenex

-issei san siempre nos portegio a todas asi que yo lo ayudare y alas personas que sena cercanas a el-comento asia mientras se acercaba a kyoko para curarla en aspectos de energia y estres corporal con su sacred gear

las demas solo sonrieron para prepararse para la siguiente oleada sin embargo habia algo en unos zombies...

-oigan hay algo extraño...-comento rias sintiendo algo entre las oleadas de zombies

-si...yo me percate tambien rias...hay demonios entre ellos-comento akeno con una mirada seria-relámpago¡-con aquellas palabras la sacerdotista del relampago incinero algunos cuerpos muertos dejando visible al provocante de una aura singular, se trataba de un joven de no mas de 20 años que se encontraba en un estado lamentable muestra de ataques por los muertos vivos...

-ese debe de ser...no crei que habrian demonios en esta ciudad...sera mejor tener cuidado...-comento rias a su nobleza sin embargo algo que no esperaron ocurrio...

el demonio zombie con una velocidad mayor ala sobrenatural casi al nivel de la promocion caballero de issei en su armadura acorto distancia entre ellas, para generar un circulo magico demoniaco el cual aparecio de golpe bajo ellas y generar una descarga de alto poder en todas las presentes

-ahhhhhhhhh¡-todas las chicas presentes sin excepcion fueron electrocutadas hasta caer al piso ya sin fuerzas

-c..como es posible...e..es muy fuerte...-comento rosswaisser sorprendida por tal poder al nivel de un demonio de clase alta

el zombie solo se acerco a irina de manera algo inusual para levantarla y abrazarla desde la espalda presionando uno de sus pechos

-o..oye que estas haciendo?¡ eres un zombie pervertido...mmm kya¡-la angel autoproclamada solto un gemido debido a que el zombie estrujaba uno de sus senos, sin embargo un sonido llamo la atencion de todos los zombies y chicas presentes, al ver hacia atras vieron una motocicleta de la rpd acercarse a gran velocidad-i..ise kun-la auto proclamada vio la moto acercarse con muchas esperanzas esperando que se tratase del castaño

a gran velocidad y sin signos de detenerse el vehiculo cruzo alas chicas no sin antes que se escuchara un disparo, el jinete del vehiculo habia disparado en la cabeza de el zombie que tenia ala angel, para seguir su camino con un paquete de C4 en una mano

dicho paquete lo pociciono en una esquina de un edificio cercano minetras realizaba un derrape cerca de este y regresaba junto alas chicas poniendoce frete a ellas

-cubrance los oidos-dijo el jinete mientras detonaba el paquete con un control remoto, el c4 exploto bolando gran parte del edificio generando que se callera sobre gran parte del ejercito zombie y ala vez cerraba el camino

rias y su noblesa asi como las dos compañeras de issei se reincorporaban para ver al jinete de la moto

-gracias por salvarnos-dijo rias en nombre de ella y sus compañeras, el jinete se bajo para revelar un cuerpo bien definido de una mujer que vestia un uniforme militar con un logotipo diferente al de la rpd o de stars- oye no eres de aqui o si?-pregunto rias al ver el logotipo desconocido para ella

-lo siento...permitanme presentarme soy claire redfield, mienbro de la Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance o simplemente b.s.a.a, equipo alpha-se presento la chica mientras se quitaba el casco revelando a una chica de cabellera causcasica

-claire?..claire redfield? eres tu?-pregunto lisa sorprendida por la aparicion de la hermana menor de chris y mas como miembro de la bsaa , minetras se acercaba ala mencionada

-oh lisa es bueno ver que estas bien...-dijo la chica minetras se acercaba ala castaña- que ha sucedido? donde estan los mienbros de stars? no he sido capas de contactar con nadie de ellos o con la central de la rpd-dijo la chica extrañada por eso

-bueno si buscas a "MI NOVIO" issei no esta aqui-dijo lisa con un tic en uno de sus ojos minetras un aura peligrosa era expulsada de ella, claire tenia un rostro serio minetras se acercaba a encara ala castaña

-oh asi que no esta aqui "MI" issei verdad?-dijo la agente de la bsaa mientras acercaba su mano a su pistola una 9mm modificada de la bsaa.

-solo las demas chicas se sentian algo incomodas con la situacion y mas ya que las dos hablaban de issei como si fuera de su propiedad...

-issei es mio¡-dijeron las demas chicas uniendoce ala conversacion de las dos chicas...

* * *

montañas arklay...

00:00:00 hrs...

-achu...mmm-el emperador dragon habia estornudado- creo que alguein esta hablando de mi-dijo para si mismo el castaño

issei se encontraba caminando por los desagues de la mancion, se encontraba algo cansado pues habia tenido que luchar contra multiples enemigos durante las ultimas tres horas desde su llegada ala mancion, segun informes que encontro alo largo de su exploracion por la mancion habia enfrentado: zombies, perros cerverus, cuervos y arañas gigantes, lickers, polillas gigantes, plantas mutantes, un cocodrilo gigante, una serpiente gigante y otras criaturas.

en su travecia se encontro con barry burton miembro de alpha quien fue en busqueda de los compañeros de issei y a su compañera rebeca chambers, enfermera del equipo bravo de stars quien ahora le seguia para cubrirle las espaldas, lo que era una desventtaja para issei ya que no podia revelarle su verdadera forma de pelea, o podia si le borraban los recuerdos pero eso lo ponia en contra de la espada y la pared ya que rebeca era una muy buena amiga y compañera asi como su estudiante por asi decirlo desde que ingreso en la divicion stars...

-oye rebeca una pregunta por que me sigues?-pregunto el castaño al frente de los dos

-por que si vas solo podrias morir, es mejor si te acompaño, he visto lo que estos zombies hacen y creeme no son todos tan faciles de vencer-comento la enfermera de bravo parecia que se encontro con lo que issei llamaba zombies demonio

-ya veo...oye has visto algun no se suceso extraño de parte de estos zombies?-pregunto issei para confirmar sus teorias

-si te refieres a zombies que parecen ser capases de generar un circulo en sus manos para detener balas o lanzar ataques? si si los he visto pero es facil vencerlos si atacas desde una distancia muy cercana si lo haces a distancia bloquearan tus ataques pero desde cerca no pueden-comento rebeca

-oh...bueno eso...eso no lo sabia-dijo issei sintiendoce estupido al saber eso cuando pudo haber eliminado alos zombies de esa manera desde un principio con solo sus puños en vez de irse abriendo a tiros y cortes en el tren

mientras caminaban la croacas de la mancion se hacian mas oscuras y mas tenebrosas, tanto que rebeca se agarro al brazo de issei, cosa que en cierta amnera incomodo al castaño ya que el uniforme de ella era muy ligero y no tan pesado como el de los demas mienbros de stars con un chaleco tactico

-re...rebeca...-el castaño llamo ala chica por su nombre

-que sucede issei?-pregunto la chica minetras apuntaba al frente con su pistola de 9mm con linterna integrada sindo inconciente de la actual situacion

-tu pecho...-dijo el castaño algo sonrojado mientras evitaba ver a la chica

-que sucede?-pregunto la enfermera para ver el braso de issei y en donde se encontraba, su rostro se tinio de rojo al ver la situacion ya que su ropa aunque no fuera del todo gruesa si permitia que algo se acomodara bien ella en este caso el brazo de issei entre los pechos de rebeca-kyaaaaaa¡-la chica grito mientras se separaba del castaño para proporcionarle una cachetada al capitan de stars omega el cual salio dando unos pasos hacia atras para golpearse con un tubo de acero y quedar fuera de combate

unos minutos despues rebeca se encontraba atendiendo a issei por las heridas resividas, el castaño habia recobrado la conciensia despues de que la chica le suministrara un poco de alcohol en una herida su cabeza...

-lo siento fue mi culpa-dijo rebeca disculpandoce

-no te preocupes, fue mia en primer lugar debi tener mas cuidado-dijo issei disculpandoce por estar herido

-bien ya estas...como nuevo-comento ella con una sonriza

-claro bien en marcha-despues de esas palabras ambos continuaron su camino, aunque ahora ya no estaban tan pegaditos...

despues de otros 15 minutos caminando los dos llegaron aun punto intermedio parecia ser un lugar pero tenia en el mapa de la mancion el nombre de comedor b...

-oye donde estamos ise?-pregunto la chica

-ni idea segun el mapa debemos de estar en el comedor b-comento issei revisando el mapa en busca de alguna explicacion

el comedor b por simple vista parecia ser mas una bodega que un lugar de meriendas, de hecho habia contenedores conectados a otros contenedores y a sistemas de soporte vital, las cajas del lugar se veian reforzadas diseñadas para contener una bestia peligrosa o almenos eso aparentaba...

-ise mira...-rebeca llamo al castaño que seguia dandole vueltas al mapa buscando una explicacion de este sin embargo dejo de hacer dar vueltas al mapa para acercarse a su compañera y ver lo que ella veia...

ambos observaban el interior de una de las cajas para ver una persona dentro de esta, tenia inyectadas intravenosas y un sistema de monitoreamineto

-pero que es esto? que le han hecho a estas personas?-preguntaba la enfermera al ver ala persona dormida

-son armas bio organicas o b.o.w por sus siglas en ingles-comento una voz femenina, ambos oficiales se voltearon para ver detras de ellos a una mujer que vestia un vestido azul con un escote que dejaba una buena vista de sus pechos, tenia en su cuello una bufanda roja y usaba unas botas negras con tacon, su cabello corto negro y sus facciones asiaticas le eran muy familiares para el castaño

-ada...-el castaño sonaba algo nostalgico

-issei...es bueno volver a verte...-comento la chica mientras el mencionado y su compañera le apuntaban

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	20. Chapter 20

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por falta de inspiracion temporal

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: fin de raccon city una decicion dificil**

* * *

 **raccon city...**

 **24:37:19 hrs...**

 **cuatro horas tras el inicio de la infeccion...**

 **mancion arkay...**

(oir:Evangelion 3.33 ost - Long Slow Pain)

frente a mi estaba ada con su tipica sonriza mrente a nosotros, aunque no llebaba ropas rojas como la ultima vez que nos vimos sino unas azules que tampoco le quedaban mal...

-ada dime donde esta wesker?-pregunte aunque como policia sabia que eso seria inutil

-creo que le preguntas ala persona equivocada issei...pero si quieres saber donde esta por que no lo haces a el mismo?-me pregunto minetras unos pasos se oian, cada vez mas cerca hasta que aparecio aquella persona que odio tanto hasta ahora despues de rizevim

-es bueno verte nuevamente issei...vienes a unirtenos?-pregunto con un tono algo burlon

-por supuesto que no, vengo a que me des explicaciones... que sucede? y que hiciste con mis demas compañeros de stars dentro de esta mancion?-estaba tratando de sonar calmado pero sinceramente frente a el no podia pues mato auna persona importante una vez...

-bueno por que no vas y revisas los cuerpos de jill y chris? o de enrico? o cualquier otro miembro de stars que encuentres en la mancion, sin duda alguna fueron muy buenos especimenes de los cuales pude extraer muy buena sangre para mi-comento feliz mientras veia como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre

-n..no pue...puede ser...ellos...elos no pudieron morir contra ti maldito monstruo¡-dije molesto apuntando asu cabeza, pero mis manos temblaban de ira...

wesker solo levanto una mano extendiendola frente a mi para dejar caer varias placas de stars manchadas de sangre en el suelo, yo no daba credito alo que veia, ada solo sonreia divertida...

-rebbeca...sal de aqui ahora busca a todos y salgan de aqui-dije mientras mi pelo cubria mis ojos

-issei? que piensas hacer?-me pregunto la enfremera de bravo un poco preocupada

-no te preocupes por mi solo hazlo no se cuanto pueda contenerme...-dije mientras alzaba mi vista revelando unos ojos verdes como los de un dragon

rebeca vio esto y solo se espanto para comenzar a correr lejos de mi, sabia que tenia que darse prisa o de lo contrario moriria, rapidamente sus pasos desaparecieron para dejar un silencio mortal...

-balance breaker...cardenal queen...-con aquellas palabras casi de un muerto la armadura carmesi aparecio cubriendome de golpe

-oh...interesante es la primera vez que veo esto de tu parte, serio desde el inicio? bien entonces primero tendras que pasar sobre ella-ordeno el rubio mientras en un destello aparecia la bosted gear black y su portadora

-issei...me gusta esa emicion de poder, de deseso de matar...de sangre...lo adoro...jiji-la chica sin decir nada fue cubierta por la scale mail negra con las gemes de esta en color azul

yo no conteste y solo me lanze contra la chica quien no pudo reaccionar por mi velocidad de inicio

ella al no poder evitar o defender mi ataque resivio de relleno el golpe en su abdomen, evidentemente ella se doblo para escupir sangre que salia de la boca de la careta de scale mail, adecir verdad no tenia nada en mente que no fuera matar a wesker...

wesker tampoco se lo espero pues con un solo golpe derrote a su compañera

-esto es inesperado...bien es mi turno...balance breaker-con aquellas palabras el fue cubierto por una luz que me sego un momento solo para mostrar una armadura de pie era la diving divide pero en un tono negro...

-bien ahora si no tenemos que contenernos verdad?-me pregunto divertido, atraves de los ojos de la armadura pude ver la iris roja de wesker, el sin duda no era normal y yo tampoco...sin responderle me lanze contra el para golpearlo pero esta vez detubo mis puños mientras tratava de evitar de ir hacia atras con sus propulsores, yo lo empujadaba de igual manera mientras rayos de poder brotaban de nosotros para comenzar a emitir una fuerza descomunal que destruia el tunel hasta derrumbarlo...

* * *

en la superficie...

mis demas compañeros estaban ala espera de la llegada del helicoptero SA-2 samson de extraccion de las fuerzas especiales del presidente, el cual era visible a simple vista un objetivo de los zombies que venian de lo mas profundo del bosque

-joder donde esta issei? ya debio haber llegado?-pregunto matt

-tranquilos llegara de eso estoy segura-comento tiamar mientras oia a alguien subir, al ver todos atras vieron que se trataba de rebeca- rebbeca? donde has estado?-

-no...hay tiempo que perder tenemos que salir ahora¡-ordeno la enfermera de stars

el helicoptero habia llegado al techo y extendia una escalera por la cual todos comenzaron asubir los miembros de omega solo quedando rebeca y tiamar en el techo de la mancion

-oye dime por que estas tan alterada?-pregunto la dragona al olerlo(ya saben los animales huelen el miedo)

-issei...issei se encontro con un tipo llamado wesker...pero issei...issei el...-antes de poder terminar su frase el suelo o mas presisamente la mancion comenzo a caerse en pedazos

tiamar tomo del brazo a rebbeca para tomar la ultima escalinata de esta antes de que el techo colapsara, sin embargo la reina dragona sentiala emision de energia de tres sujetos de igual resonancia abajo sin embargo uno de ellos parecia ser mas debil que los otros dos

a duras penas ambas oficiales escalaron las escaleras apoyadas por sus compañeros hasta llegar al helicoptero dando un respiro debido al esfuerzo que hicieron

-rayos que paso?¡-pregunto el oficial guthier ayudando a tiamar a subir

-no importa tenemos que salir de aqui-ordeno tiamar

-oye que te sucede? la mancion se derrumbo pero issei podria estar vivo alla abajo-comento peyton

-lo se pero aun asi debemos irnos¡-ordeno tiamar preocupada por lo que realmente estaba haciendo issei en esos momentos

-ya se a que te refieres tiamar no te preocupes-comento una voz masculina minetras la puerta que separaba al piloto de la seccion de carga y transporte se abria revelando ser nada mas que el lider del escuadron omicron, zero

-q..que haces aqui?-pregunto la dragona sorprendida

-vamos por favor no crerias que no vigilaria todos movimientos, eres mi hermana menor asi que no puedo dejar que cualquier hombre sea tu pareja asi como asi verdad?-pregunto el chicocon una sonriza calida, la dragona del khaos solo se sonrojo

-puedo preguntar que sucede aqui?-el que hizo aquel comentario fue matt

-hola mucho gusto soy vincent...vincent law, el hermano mayor de tiamar, se presento el lider de omicron- ahora sujetence que saldremos rapido de aqui, shade toma los controles ire a buscar a issei nos veremos en la base-dijo el lider de omicron para dejar su puesto como piloto y lanzarse al vacio de zombies que se juntaban en los restos de la mancion

en el helicoptero todos vieron con sorpresa y ojos de no creerlo al ver el acto del chico de cabellera blanca minetras se alejaban...

(oir:Evangelion 2.0 Tsubasa wo Kudasai with lyrics)

el chico despues de ver como el helicoptero se alejaba de la mancion comenzo a caminar con normalidad entre las hordas de zombies que se acercaban a el y ver la mancion sintio una energia incrementarse antes de que los restos de esta explotaran por los cielos, el chico solo permanecia sin moverse mientras los zombies eran lanzados hacia otras partes o aplastados por piedras.

en donde antes habia una mancion era un crater del doble de tamaño y en el centro permanecian issei y wesker con sus respectivas armaduras aun tratando de ganar en aspectos de fuerza

el castaño seguia aumentando su fuerza minetras el rubio se la dividia manteniendo las fuerzas de ambos en un estado quo algo que comenzo a molestar a issei

-joder...no puedo ganarle asi...-comento issei a lo bajo- maldito dime por que haces esto?-pregunto el castaño

-por que ese es el destino de la humanidad para alcanzar la perfeccion, quienes sobrevivan y sean como tu y yo viviran el el nuevo mundo despues del dia final el dia de la liberacion de trixenea-dijo el rubio

-estas loco¡ ese dia jamas llegara¡-grito el castaño

-aibou tu cuerpo pronto llegara asu limite si sigues multiplicando tu fuerza actual-comento el dragon de gales

-no importa draig tu sigue multiplicando mi fuerza pero dividela en dos lugares-penso el castaño mientras se preparaba para asentar un ataque definitivo

el peliblanco continuaba obcervando la lucha de ambos dragones antes de sentir una disminucion casi inperceptible en el castaño

-issei no estaras pensando en...-el chico solo vio al dragon desvanecedor negro, si bien sabia sobre el boosted gear tambien sabia del dividing divide y algo anormal fue el poco incremento de poder de wesker- acaso el planeara...no debo detenerlos pronto¡-penso preocupado para salir corriendo hacia el enfrentamiento

apesar de correr tan rapido parecia que no llegaria a tiempo, pues el castaño solo se planto firme en el suelo

-ahora draig¡colicion de longino¡-ante aquellas palabras la aramdura carmesi abrio su protecion del pecho mostrando como una cantidad de energia aparecia de golpe indicio de la energia juntada, por otra parte el rubio solo sonrio ante tal acto

-dragon...gift-con aquellas palabras el extra de energia fue transferido de golpe a issei incrementando la fuerza y poder del ataque del castaño

-aibou esto es malo sufriremos una sobrecarga-informo alarmado el dragon de gales sin embargo todo fue inutil al realizar el cambio de poder la armadura negra solto al castaño para se rapidamente alzado por la dragona oscura en el cielo mientras isseise daba cuenta de que la pocicion en la que estuvo wesker era en direccion hacia raccon city...

-no detente¡-ordeno el castaño con la esperanza de evitar lo inevitable...

-iabou puedes escojer entre acumular la energia en ti o dejarla correr que haras?-pregumto el dragon

-yo...yo...-

el rayo sobrecargado y potenciado del colicion de longino fue disparado en linea recta antes de que el castaño eligiera diriguiendoce hacia la ciudad sin detenerse mientras todo asu paso era destruido, el ataque dio de golpe en el centro de la ciudad generando una explocion de proporciones mallores ala de una ojiba tactica nuclear que comenzo a destriur todo asu paso

el castaño solo vio como la luz carmesi de su ataque se acercaba a el desintegrando todo asu paso sin contemplacion alguna

-no...lisaaaa¡...-con aquel grito la ciudad de raccon city fue reducida a cenisas...

en el cielo el helicoptero del equipo omicron veia la destruccion de raccon city y sus alrededores, la vista no paso desapersivida tampoco por los dos dragones oscuros que volavan en el cielo

-hasta nunca hyoudo issei...-comento wesker con una sonriza solo yoruka veia todo con los ojos abiertos y lagrimas en ellos no dando credibilidad a lo que veia y los alcances de su lider...

* * *

realmente este es el final de issei?

que fue de rias y las demas?

es este el plan verdadero de wesker con la neo brigada del khaos?

es realmente zero hermano de tiamar?

que secretos ocultan los miembros fundadores de stars?

que secretos oculta el presidente de los estados unidos?

y al final que amor triunfara?

el de rias?

el de akeno?

el de asia?

el de xenovia?

el de irina?

el de ravel?

el de lisa?

el de tiamar?

el de kyouko?

el de yoruka?

el de claire?

o ninguno de estos hasta que recuerden que es el amor?

muchas son las incognitas y misterios tras esta serie de sucesos pero seran resueltos? o no?...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	21. Chapter 21

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por falta de tiempo pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido...

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: el despúes de raccon city, la organizacion humano sobrenatural...**

* * *

 **ciudad de kuoh...**

 **tres dias despues de la destruccion de raccon city...**

en una sala medica se ensontraban algunos sobrevivientes del incidente en raccon city incluidas las chicas del grupo gremory y la oficial lisa, todas estaban decaidas por la destruccion de raccon city tres dias atras...

no habia mucho que decir de la situacion actual...

el grupo gremory estaba reunido en la residencia hyoudo, como era de esperarse, solo una de todos los presentes se mantenia con su misma actitud de costumbre minetras revisaba unos papeles...

-ha habaido suerte?-pregunto akeno ala humana

-no...los reportes de las personas que fueron traidas aqui a kuoh ayer no muestran informacion sobre alguien perteneciente a stars que haya sobrevivido aparte de mi...-comento la oficial algo triste

-ya veo...es posible que este en algun otro lugar?...algun otro pais que haya acogido alos refugiados de raccon city?...puede que incluso en america?...sabes de algo de los supervivientes que permencieron en america?-pregunto la mitad caido

-no...lamento decirlo pero no se me ha informado de nada de eso... claire tambien estaba buscandolo pero no hay indicios de el?...nisiquera en la bsaa-dijo la ofial antes de dejar los papeles que tenia en una mesa- si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer...-comento mientras su cabellera cubria sus ojos y salia del lugar alegandose de akeno...ella solo la siguio unos minutos despues para ver como ella estaba encerrada en una habitacion llorando sin dar rienda asus lagrimas...

akeno no la quiso molestar y la dejo sola, para ella tambien dar rianda suelta alas lagrimas que ella tambien habia estado reprimiendo...

la situacion mental de todas las miembros del grupo gremory y la humana no eran la mejor, la persona que amaban habia desaparecido nuevamente en el caso de las demonios y la angel quienes tenian que probar nuevamente esa horrible experiencia sin embargo para la humana esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo asi...

solo los dos chicos del grupo gremory seguian buscando alguna piesta del paradero del castaño, esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedia verdad?...

si issei pudo regresar de la muerte por que no podria sobrevivir a algo como esto?...

despues de todo el era el sekyriutei mas anormal de toda la historia asi como el heroe que derroto ala brigada del khaos...

aunque de ser asi la pregunta la incognita radicaba en el verdadera cuestion que atormentaba a todos...

donde estaba hyoudo issei?...

* * *

 **base de operaciones ultra secretas de la FFSTARS...**

habian pasado ya tres dias desde el incidente de raccon city y los sobrevientes de la mision en raccon city en las montañas arklay estaban rodeando una cama

en esta permanecia hyoudo issei quien estaba durmiendo profundamente desde hace tres dias en un aparente estado de coma inducido para sanar sus heridas

-cuanto falta para que despierte?-pregunto tiamar

-no sabria decirlo no se cuanto le suministraron a issei para tranquilizarlo desde ese dia...-comento la unica superviviente de stars bravo...

* * *

 **flashback...**

 **hace tres dias...**

un helicoptero desendia mientras los supervivientes de los stars que fueron ala mancion corrian desesperadamente se acercaban junto a algunos medicos y enfermeras, una vez estubo en helicoptero en el suelo una puerta se abrio mostrando a un issei altamente molesto y muy mal herido

-dejame ir...tengo que matarlo...tengo que matarlo...ese bastardo...lo matare...-el castaño estaba siendo oprimido por el peliblanco que usaba todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo aunque claro el mismo tambien estaba en malas condiciones talvez peores que las de issei ya que un brazo de el estaba completamente enegresido

-tranquilizate que pienzas hacer en ese estado? haras que te maten¡-el lider de omicron trataba de hacer entrar en razon al castaño minetras lo detenia con su unica mano buena apesar de resivir multiples golpes de issei multiplicados por el boosted gear

-no me importa lo matare...asi tenga que usar la juggernaut drive...lo matare...lo matare ese maldito...lo matare¡-el castaño estaba molesto y cabreado a mas no poder los medicos se acercaron al castaño para suministrarle un sedante tranquilizador pero apesar de eso el castaño siguio moviendoce con el uso de su propia fuerza de voluntad y sed de sangre, este hecho impresiono a los medicos que le suministraron almenos otras tres inyecciones seguidas para tranquilizarlo...

solo tiamar veia todo con tristesa...

no soportaba ver a si a issei y mucho menos le agrado lo que dijo contal de acabar con alber wesker...

 **fin del flashback...**

* * *

habitacion de issei...

el castaño despertaba lentamente, los presentes que incluian a tiamar y a los miembros de omicron vieron esto con caras serias por lo que podria pasar una vez despertara issei totalmente...

-d..donde estoy?-pregunto el castaño al ver a todos viendolo fijamente

-estas en la base de la Future Foundation divion especial de Special Tactics and Rescue Service-comento el peliblanco seriamente, este tenia un brazo enyesado asi como muchas vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo y un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-la future fundation? q..que es eso?-pregunto el castaño

-es la sub rama o sector de defensa e investigacion contra sucesos sobrenaturales y extraterrestres...algo asi como buscadores de monstruos, leyendas y mitos...y supongo que en si de aliens tambien-comento el peliblanco algo avergonzado por ese hecho

-algo asi como esos locos cazadores de sucesos paranormales y aliens del programa de las 7?-pregunto isse con diversion

-algo asi-comento xeno

-asi es...es una sub division creada en conjunto con la bsaa, stars y la onu en coperacion mutua con el mundo sobrenatural-comento el peliblanco...-pero bueno te pondremos al dia en el camino-dijo el peliblanco mientas oprimia un boton de una pared y la habitacion comenzaba a moverse hacia un lado mostrando unas instalaciones subteraneas con varias personas y...criaturas sobrenaturales del mundo entero-bien issei escucha la future foundation esta dedicada a evitar la extincion de la raza humana por medio de algun texto que hable sobre el fin del mundo...un ejemplo el fin del mundo de la biblia como lo hiciste anteriormente tu hace tres años-comento zero

-ya veo...entonces...esto es como la dxd?-pregunto issei intrigado por ello

-si algo asi solo que desde antes de la dxd en la que estubiste...esta organizacion fue fundada 100 años atras por los primeros siete: Stanford Julius Morehouse, Edgar Thibedeau Westfield, Neville Octavian Brewster, Percy Emerson Whitting, Wallace Wilson Clairmont, Alistair Jennings Crowther, Vance Milhaus Lawson, ellos fundaron este lugar con el fin de evitar las profesias del fin del mundo aunque claro fue un trabajo dificil segun me cuentan, ya que unir las organizaciones hace 25 años fue todo un reto, al principio la organizacion estaba conformada por seres sobrenaturales que coexistian con la humanidad entre las sombras y algunos humanos, ahora todos nosotros formamos esta organizacion...sabiamos que la brigada del khaos no se detendria de sus planes apesar de que sus lideres fueron eliminados por ti y tus compañeros por lo que nos dedicamos estos tres años para cualquier posible eventualidad si esta guerra llegara a terminar en alguna parte del planeta por lo que instalamos varias divisiones alo largo del planeta Además, a cada división se le asignó una tarea particular:

1ra División: Proporciona las direcciones generales y el liderazgo de Future Foundation, la 2da División: Maneja las operaciones cotidianas de la fundación del futuro, construcción de la facilidad; Expansión de la organización; Fuerza militar y de mantenimiento de la paz con los seres sobrenaturales y la huamnidad desde las sombras, la 3ª División: Recursos humanos, incluye exploración para posibles miembros y asignaciones de personal, la 4ª División: Investigación y desarrollo de técnicas médicas y magicas, la 5ª División: Inteligencia, Investigación y Contraespionaje, la 6ª División: Policía, incluyendo la supresión de disturbios e investigar crímenes especiales realcionados con el aspectos sobrenaturales, la 7ª División: Seguridad y administración del Sistema de Información; Investigar y desarrolla posibles teorias y investigacioens sobre la neo brigada del khaos asi como curar el estado zombie de los muertos que han sido traidos ala vida, la 8ª División: Compra estable de alimentos a largo plazo, la 9ª División: I + D de Armamento, Producción y Distribución, la 10ª División: Asistencia para revitalizar la educación y la cultura entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales, la 11ª División: Asistencia para restaurar la agricultura en zonas de desastre como raccon city, la 12ª división: Asistencia en la restauración de la infraestructura; Tales como transporte, comunicación e instalaciones públicas para encubrir los incidentes alo largo del mundo, la 13ª división: distribución de alimentos y recursos de primera línea y finalmente la 14ª División: Relaciones Públicas y intenacionales con los dirigentes de las demas naciones, nostros pertenecemos alas divisiones 1ra y 2da-explico el peliblanco en forma simple estructura de la fundacion del futuro

-ya veo... asi que sabian que la brigada del khaos no se detendria y se prepararon entodos los aspectos...mmm pero hay algo que no entiendo que clase de persona dirige esta organizacion?...por lo que oigo no eres tu o si?-pregunto issei

-asi es issei, una organizacion como esta requeria de alguien sabio y justo que nos guiara por buen camino... claro esta que ningun humano podria controlar tanto personas como seres sobrenaturales como gigantes o dragones...entonces te hago una pregunta? quien podria controlar a todas estas criaturas?-pregunto el peliblanco

-ni idea-comento issei con cara de no tener idea de quien podria ser la cabeza de esta organizacion...´podia ser cualquiera

-un dios?-pregunto tiamar

-asi es reina dragona Tiamat, o quieres que te llame como la dragona del carma del caos?-pregunto zero

-mi nombre es tiamar no tiamat, por favor asi que te pedire que me dejes de llamar asi estamos dragon negro de la esperanza-comento la dragon acon una cara de pocos amigos

-dragon negro de la esperanza? es alguna clase de dragon celestial o rey dragon?-pregunto issei

-no aibou, veras aunque es solo un mito entre los dragones de bajo rango entre nosotros los dos dragones celestiales, los reyes dragon y los dioses dragones existe una casta superior de dragones aunque solo algunos pocos saben sus titulos-dijo el dragon de gales

-ya veo...espera entonces el es algo que esta por ensima de el gran rojo o ophis?¡-pregunto el castaño

-asi es soy algo asi como un super dios dragon-explico el peliblanco de forma facil

-y...y por que no me lo dijiste, me comentaste antes que eras un dragon pero no sabia que existia algo por ensima de el gran rojo¡-comento issei

-por que no habia necesidad de eso al final de cuentas los dragones hiper dimencionales o sea yo estamos casi extintos, almenos los originales 7 estamos casi extintos, solo quedan en estado activo un total de tres pero nuestros poderes fueron sellados y decendimos a un nivel de dragon celestial-comento el chico dragon

-y por que te degradaron?-pregunto issei

-eh...bueno...no...no es algo importante asi que no le des importancia jajajajajajaja-el peliblanco solo rio nervioso, algo que noto issei ya que sabia que algo ocultaba lo que le hizo cuestionarse que clase accion puede degradar a un dragon tan poderoso a uno inferior? y quien lo hizo?-cof...cof...como sea el asunto aqui es que lo que ocurrio en raccon city solo es el inicio de algo peor-comento el chico

-algo peor? que puede ser mas peor que un ejercito de zombies con poderes demoniacos?-pregunto issei consternado

-imaginate si algo mas poderoso que un demonio zombie apareciera? un dragon zombie? un gigante zombie? o peor aun un dios zombie?-pregunto el chico issei cyo encuanta que habia cosas mas peores que un demonio zombie

-espera dijiste dios zombie?-pregunto issei-pero eso es imposible? digo es imposible matar a un dios?-dijo issei seguro de ello

-estas seguro? piensalo un momento, quienes son los gobernantes del inframundo y el cielo actuales?-pregunto el castaño penso en sizchers y michael

-espera no estaras diciendo que...la neo brigada del khaos...quiere...revivir a dios? y alos antiguos demonios?-pregunto issei sin creerlo

-es una posibilidad amenos que tengan algo mas ambicioso en mente, digo hay varias deidades muertas-comento el chico

-ademas que un ejercito inmortal de muertos vivientes si ya es algo de temer imaginate de deidades muertas muy poderosas?-comento con ironia kary

-mis investigaciones demuestran que almenos un total de 12000 criaturas de alto poder destructivo, deidades y heroes que estan muertos en varias partes del mundo humano y sobrenatural y eso solo contando alos grandes, imaginate a todo muerto normal y poderoso en un solo ejercito?-pregunto un hombre castaño de gafas y una cicatris en un lado de su rostro, era askad

-12000 seres poderosos?...y si estimamos un total de todas las posibles fuerzas si hacen su ejercito?-pregunto issei preocupado...

-estariamos hablando de 500,000,00 seres zombie entre humanos y sobrenaturales...-dijo el chico de lentes

issei y tiamar no podian creerlo una cantidad tan grande...si el dificilmente pudo contra algunos en raccon city no queria ni pensar lo que esa cantidad de super zombies podrian hacer una vez revividos y mas si hablabamos de las deidades...

-pero tienen un plan de contingencia verdad?-pregunto issei

-adecir verdad...el plan principal es descubrir el verdadero objetivo de la neo brigada del khaos asi como quien esta detras de la capacidad de traer alos muertos ala vida aunque claro creemos que lo de raccon city solo fue una prueba para ver sus efectos antes de ir por el pez gordo, pero si no pudieramos evitar que su plan llege ala etapa final nos veriamos en la necesidad de tener que...erradicar medio planeta solo para detenerlos-comento el lider del escuadron omicron

-erradicar medio planeta? eso es posible? digo haya alguien con ese poder? creo que ni el gran rojo podria de un solo golpe?-dijo issei consternado

-issei te preguntare esto...por que cres que dios creo tantos sacred gears de gran poder individual? que pasaria si combinas ese poder en un unico ataque? la clave esta en los longinus boosted gear y diving divide...los sacred gears que aumentan el poder y lo disminuyen uno aumenta el poder y el otro lo resta...si usaras el boosted gear para aumentar la fuerza de el ataque de todos los longinus en uno solo seria lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir medio mundo mientras que de diving divide podria reducir su poder para detenerlo...almenos esa es la teoria sobre el origen de los sacred gears longinus...claro esta que si se lo pudiesemos preguntar a dios sabriamos realmente su proposito pero esa es la teoria actual-explico zero el castaño solo volteo a ver su mano donde residia el dragon rojo

-el poder para superar alos dioses...es tambien para destruir la creacion existente...-murmuro el castaño...si era asi y la neo brigada del khaos tenia exito estaria en sus manos destruir todo...y a todos...

mientras issei estaba sumido en sus pensamientos su habitacion la cual se movia por las paredes como una grua llego al fondo de las instalaciones donde una puerta se abrio, para que la habaitacion entrara por esta y luego cerrarse

-eh...que sucede quien apago las luces?-pregunto issei ya que todo se puso oscuro mientras una luz aparecia del techo mientras subian hacia esta...

una vez en "la superficie" vieron una habaitacion de gran tamaño donde permenecian tres personas...

dos de ellas issei no las habia visto en mucho tiempo...

-padre...madre...-fueron las palabras que pudo argumentar issei al ver frente a el a sus padres junto auna mujer de cabellera azul larga que vestia una tunica blanca, en su cabeza habia un halo dorado y en sus manos un baculo dorado con una gema roja en su punta superior, los ojos de la mujer frente a el eran dorados asi como emanaba de ella un aura pura y noble

-issei quiero presentarte alos actuales lideres de la future foundation asi como la lider suprema de los ultimos 100 años, te presento ala diosa de la luz: Lushiris...la hija de dios y dierctora en jefe de la 1ra division-presento el peliblanco...issei y tiamar...ellos...

 **-HAS DICHO HIJA DE DIOS?¡-...**

* * *

es este el plan verdadero de wesker con la neo brigada del khaos?

que secretos ocultan los miembros fundadores de stars y la future foundation?

que secretos oculta el presidente de los estados unidos?

cual es el verdadero objetivo de la future foundation?

nuevamente el destino del mundo recae en issei?

y al final que amor triunfara?

el de rias?

el de akeno?

el de asia?

el de xenovia?

el de irina?

el de ravel?

el de lisa?

el de tiamar?

el de kyouko?

el de yoruka?

el de claire?

o ninguno de estos hasta que recuerden que es el amor?

muchas son las incognitas y misterios tras esta serie de sucesos pero seran resueltos? o no?...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y aplaudiendo por que ya casi llegamos alos 100 favs y 100 follows que me he animado a hacer un especial el cual estare subiendo pronto y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	22. Chapter 22

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por falta de tiempo pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido...

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: la hija de dios y el cambio mundial...**

* * *

 **base de operaciones ultra secretas de la FFSTARS...**

-padre...madre...-fueron las palabras que pudo argumentar issei al ver frente a el a sus padres junto auna mujer de cabellera azul larga que vestia una tunica blanca, en su cabeza habia un halo dorado y en sus manos un baculo dorado con una gema roja en su punta superior, los ojos de la mujer frente a el eran dorados asi como emanaba de ella un aura pura y noble

-issei quiero presentarte alos actuales lideres de la future foundation asi como la lider suprema de los ultimos 100 años, te presento ala diosa de la luz: Lushiris...la hija de dios y directora en jefe de la 1ra division-presento el peliblanco...issei y tiamar...ellos...

 **-HAS DICHO LA HIJA DE DIOS?¡-...**

-es un gusto conocerte finalmente hyoudo issei, he oido muchas cosas de ti- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa al castaño, issei por su parte solo sonrio como tonto enamorado

-he..no que va solo son pequeñeses-dijo ruborizado, tiamar por su parte vi a issei con ojos molestos y lo golpeo en su estomago sacandole todo el aire al...enamorado

-ni se te ocurra meter mas chicas de lo contrario le dire a lisa y te juro que no te la acabaras conmigo issei-amenazo tiamar a issei con un aura muy peligrosa

-si...-issei veia el suelo como perrito castigado y con un aura depresiva, por su parte la diosa solo veía ala pareja felizmente con una sonrisa

-las cosas serán interesantes de ahora en adelante- dijo felizmente

* * *

 **Dos meses después...**

 **reporte de desesos de la rpd...**

Reporte de desesos confirmados de stars:

•hyoudo issei

•rebeca chambers

•barry burton

•matt

•peyton wells

•gunthier

•Chris Redfield

•Jill Valentine

•Richard Aiken

•Enrico Marini

•el paradero de los demás miembros de los stars alpha, bravo,

La desaparición de issei, la división stars y la misma raccon city fueron encubiertos por la nación americana y los supervivientes del incidente fueron colocados a dispocicion de las autoridades...

los miembros de stars supervivientes

•lisa hayes

•el jefe irons

•Eduardo Leyva

•Miguel

•Leonardo

y otros 34 efectivos de la rpd fueron asignados al servicio secreto presidencial

 **Eventos tras el incidente de raccon city:**

 **reporte de actividad mundial...**

La organización farmacéutica umbrella entra al mercado global

La bssa inicia su campaña contra bio terrorismo iniciada en Afganistán

Los supervivientes de stars fundan sede de operaciones mundiales en la ciudad de kuoh, Japón. Se establecen bases de stars a nivel mundial.

La nación americana haya pruebas de la verdad tran incidente en raccon city

la desaparición de los directivos de stars Washington: la detective ruth, el inspector general pearson y el jefe de bomberos james wade es expuesta al publico

Intento de Asesinato al presidente de los estados unidos, desesos de agentes del servicio secreto y la secretaria del presidente, el presidente asigna nueva secretaria de nombre ada wong.

Fin del informe...sin excepciones

* * *

BSSA, sede Afganistán...

Reportes de criaturas y monstruos en Afganistán se despliega la unidad alfa de la bssa conformada por

•claire redfiel

•lisa hayes

•leon s Kennedy

•kiba yuuto

•vali lucifer

en un helicóptero los miembros de alpha de la bssa se dirigían a su encuentro con un contacto que tenía información de lo sucesos ocurridos en raccon city y el inexplicable cambio mundial en los últimos dos meses sin saber la tormenta que estaba empezando en esa nación...

* * *

Quien esta tras los cambios mundiales?

por qué ada llego al cargo de secretaria del presidente de los Estados Unidos?

Que fue de los demás miembros del club del periodismo en los últimos dos meses?

y que fue de issei en ese tiempo?

muchas son las incognitas y misterios tras esta serie de sucesos pero seran resueltos? o no?...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion y aplaudiendo por que ya casi llegamos alos 100 favs y 100 follows que me he animado a hacer un especial el cual estare subiendo pronto y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


	23. Chapter 23

bueno aqui la actualizacion si me he demorado pero es por falta de tiempo pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido...

aclarando eso y Dejando esto de otro lado continuemos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con las noticias...

Bien hola a todos he quiero disculparme con los lectores que siguen esta historia por no haber actualizado seguido o en su caso de algunos haber cumplido sus espectativas iniciales de este proyecto

Debido a mis estudios universitarios deje de escribir en fanfiction y traslade algunos proyectos y continuaciones a wattpad

Si bien si se preguntaran y esto que tiene que ver con "high school dxd dyrl" es muy fácil...

No tiene que ver nada en realidad, pero ahora si...

Sobre el futuro de dyrl es aun incierto no se si continuare escribiendo mas seguido o si lo debate inconcluso a partir de aquí

Si bien si planeo continuarlo sera aquí o en wattpad respectivamente aunque si hago así las cosas lo más probable es que actualice mas seguido en wattpad que en fanfiction aunque eso aun esta por verse

También me disculpo por la escritura de los anteriores capítulos pero debido a la escuela me fue imposible hacer las actualizaciónes correctamente sin faltas de ortografía aunque de aquí en adelante esos errores disminuirán (aunque no aseguro lo mismo con el ingles por que solo lo uso pocas veces y realmente no se me da bien)

En cuanto a otras obras probablemente también sean transferidas a wattpad para seguirlas escribiendo aunque esto aun no esta con firmado debido asu baja lectura

Sobre quien sera la pareja definitiva de issei? Bueno no tengo preferencia y eso lo dejare alos lectores conforme avance la trama

Abran cambios de escritura de aquí en adelante? Si

Habrá mejores escenas sexuales? Si

Si no continuo la historia la daré en donación o adopción? No, nunca, jamas, ni muerto amenos que reviva como issei y tenga mi propio harem

Issei perdonara alas chicas gremori? Si no por que por que algunos quieren que si y otros que no así que las ponbre entre el sufrirán perdón y no perdón ala vez

Escribiré otras historias de dxd? Posiblemente si me animo sin embargo con las 28 que ya tengo lo dudo amenos que me hagan una solicitud especial o que quiera hacerlo aunque serian 29 ya que estoy escribió otra pero en wattpad

Bien creo que seria todo por el momento,...

Y con eso concluyo las noticias y sin actualización real de capitulo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: wso...**

* * *

Afganistan, base de operaciones de la basa...

Mi nombre es valí lucifer...

Actualmente formo parte de la bssa en busca de respuestas de mi actual desaparecido amigo y eterno rival hyoudo issei,...

Se que suena tonto pese a que todo indica que exploto en raccon city por una ojiva táctica, según los humanos...

Pero sea lo que haya pasado aquel día se se issei no pudo morir tan fácil con ello...

La novia oficial de issei, lisa hayes es actualmente la capitana del equipo alpha de la bssa ala que estoy asignado, debo admitirlo issei tenia un buen gusto cuando encontró a esta chica cuya hermosura y físico podrían rivalizar con Afrodita aunque me preguntaba si ella seria tan buena en la cama como la diosa del amor?

Según tengo entendido issei jamas tuvo sexo con ella, lo cual me parece extraño considerando el culo que tiene, bueno si issei realmente ha muerto creo que no le importará si trato de conquistar a así chica...

El día de hoy se nos asigno dirigirnos a una fabrica de drogas experimentales cuya composición es desconocida y sobre todo indica que genera canibalismo

Talvez esta droga es la que genero todo lo ocurrido en raccon city aunque eso esta por verse aun...

.

.

.

.

Íbamos en un huumbe yo, la capitana lisa, el ex caballero kiba yuuto, la hermana del también desaparecido capitán del equipo alpha de stars claire redfield como comandante de la operación y el agente del gobierno león s, kennedy

-3 minutos para llegar!- informo el conductor, todos asentimos y comenzamos a preparar nuestras armas, evidentemente para los humanos como claire, león y el conductor nosotros eramos humanos normales, solo lisa sabia sobre nosotros y nuestros poderes...,

-he escuche que el director de la cédula terrorista esta aquí en afganistan... Sabes algo de eso valí?- me pregunto el conductor

-algo..., parece ser el mismo tipo que estuvo en raccon city en algunas cámaras de seguridad y también en kuoh- dije, la foto del tipo encajaba con el del incidente en kuoh narrado por el grupo gremory

-crees que el pueda decirnos que sucedió con issei?- me pregunto el ex caballero

-no pero lo mas seguro es que tengamos que sacárselo a golpes si tenemos la oportunidad- dije con convicción- y como van ellas?-

-desde lo de raccon city? Supongo que bien, aun creen que es culpa de ellas el que issei desapareciera su que lo sobre llevan con el trabajo en la sede de de la bssa y en la de terrasave... Es difícil creer que esto nos separara tanto- dijo kiba con tristeza

-oir que claire formara parte de terrasave la próxima semana, que tanto de eso es cierto?- pregunte

-por que? Acaso piensas también tratar de follartela como alas demás chicas de la base?- pregunto kiba

-tal vez- comente viedo el cuerpo de la comandante, debía admitirlo estaba muy buena

-olvidálo sabes que ella también esta enamorada de issei, no?-

-que!?-

-no lo sabias valí?-

-me creerás que no lo sabia y yo que creía que era una chica muy aislada-

-bueno debes entender que perder a su hermano y a issei que era casi su hermano adoptivo fue un duro golpe para ella-

-bueno debes tneer razón... Con mayor motivo debo consolarla- dije determinado

-sabes par a el poco tiempo que estuviste en el olimpo cambiaste demasiado, cada vez te parecer a issei- comento el rubio frente a mi, eso realmente dolió

-estan hablando de mi chicos?- una voz tras nosotros se oyó, al voltear vi a la comandante y consiuente recibí unas cachetadas...

.

.

.

.

Habíamos desembarcado unas calles antes, el lugar estaba muy callado, yo hiba con un subfucil de asalto apuntando alas ventanas que daban ala calle

Sin embargo no había movimiento o siquiera sonidos de animales...

Era extraño como si nos metiéramos en la boca del lobo, me recordaba ala ultima misión que la dxd tuvo contra la brigada del khaos...

Llegamos a una estructura de gran tamaño que según nuestros informes era una fabrica de drogas

Al entrar por la puerta no vimos nada fuera de lo normal, solo había mesas vacias y muchos instrumentos de alta tecnología para usos farmacéuticos así como una linea de embotellamiento, continuamos avanzando como letmarnte separados para cubrir mas espacio

Yo fui directamente ala mesa donde el encargado de la planta debería estar para observar la línea de producción, había papeles una dona, una muñeca de hawayano bailando de un lado a otro y un café caliente... Espera caliente!

-tenemos aun alguien aquí... Atentos- informe por mi radio, todos comenzamos a avanzar por las instalaciones, yo me dirigui al segundo piso

 _-aquí yuuto encontré una pila de cadáveres, todos apilados sobre otros, su sangre es fresca-_ informo kiba

O continúe avanzando hasta una puerta, al entrar vi que daba vista ala planta baja y en una mesa había varios monitores donde se veían cámaras de seguridad desde la calle en que llegamos y varios puntos del edificio

-que demonios, nos vieron llegar...- no podía creerlo talvez ya ni siquiera están aquí

"Crack"

Volte a ver a mi espalda, vi a una chica de cabellera roja aunque no era carmesí como el de rías gremory, tenia un traje muy ajustado y usaba una mascara similar ala cabeza de un cuervo

-alto quien eres?!-pregunte

La chica solo me vio por un momento para sonreír

"Boost"

Oí algo que hacia tiempo no escuchaba, mi cuerpo tembló en señal de respuesta natural y unas ganas de luchar llenaron cada extremo de mi cuerpo

-el..., bosted gear- efectivamente la chica frente a mi tenia el bosted gear de issei, y mi reacción indica que no es falso sino genuino

 _-draig eres tu?-_ mi compañero albion hizo aparecer una gema en mi mano mientras trataba de hablar con su opuesto y mejor amigo, el dragón emperador rojo

Sin embargo albion no recibió respuesta alguna del dragón rojo

-galactic crimson cánnon...- la chica dijo esas palabras y en sus hombros aparecieron dos drago cañones, los mismos de issei... No espera... Son diferentes, pese a que ella esta de lado uno de los cañones apuntaba sin problema hacia mi con total libertad, la energía en ellos se reunió de golpe y dispararon contra mi, yo usando mis alas logre evitar el disparo sin embargo varios disparos mas me fueron lanzados, los cañones de la chica se movían como si fueran torretar automáticas y apuntaban sin dudar a mi

-gram!- la voz de un rubio llegó a mis oídos aprovechando que los cañones y la chica me veían a mi, el ataque de kiba seria crítico para ella fuera quien fuese

"Blade"

Nuevamente aquella voz del dragón rojo se oyó y ala vez en la mano de la chica apareció la espada sagrada del santo george, ascalon

-im...imposible esa espada es de...- kiba yuuto tampoco lo creía, esas sin duda alguna eran la bosted gear y ascalon blade, podía saberlo con seguridad pues la aura sagrada de esta me hacia temblar

-lisa debes sacar a todos de aquí! YA!- le ordene a la capitana, ella sabia que no bromeaba así que rápidamente vi como salian -bien ahora no hay por que contenerse- dije vaciando aparecer mi armadura la cual me cubrió de golpe

Frente a mi estaba la chica con los cañones y la espada ascalon, yo por otra parte tenia mi armadura y kiba sus espadas en mano

-bien finos quien eres?- le pregunte

-mi nombre es scarlet hibiki y te lo diré una vez vayance o morirán- declaro

-lo siento pero no recibimos ordenes de terroristas- declare

-terroristas? Que? Ustedes no son de la neo brigada del kháos?- pregunto la chica

-espera como sabes de la neo brigada?- kiba pregunto eso

-por que pertenezco al escuadrón crimson Falcón de la WSO- declaro la chica

-WSO? que organización es esa nunca oi hablar de ella? Y mas aun eso de donde lo sacaste?!-

-oh esto? Te refieres ala espada y a mi bsoted gear?-

-tu espada y tu bosted gear?! Sabes de quien son?!- estaba molesto no sabia si esta chica deia la verdad o no pero me estaba enfadando

-los obtuve de un chico que amablemente me los dio- dijo con una sonrisa de asesina

-ultima oportunidad,... Dinos quien eres y entrega esas armas-

-y si no quiero hacerlo?-

-te obligare a hacerlo...- dije preaparandome a usar la jugernaut driver

-...ya veo... Lastima que no pueda hacerlo tengo personas que tratar y ustedes un monstruo- comento señalando hacia atrás, yo y kiba volteamos a ver y teas nosotros una especie de criatura hecha de los cuerpos muertos de abajo y algunas especie de gusanos que los unían apareció

-que es eso?- no daba crédito año que veía, había explorado todo el mundo y parte de la brećha dimensional pero nunca había visto algo así...

-sabes el chico que le pertenecía esto era mucho más lindo que los dos juntos- comento la chica depsidendose con un beso y saliendo por la puerta principal

No pudimos movernos pues la criatura nos obstruyo el paso pero seguro lisa leon y claire podrían seguirla,...

Ahora lo importante era derrotar esta abominación frente a nosotros,...

* * *

Bueno aqui la actualizacion y aplaudiendo por aquellos que esperaban la actualización y bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo sin mas me despido..

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
